


You Once Said if We Were Careful

by Pippymon



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Belts, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boot Worship, Choking, Collars, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fantasy Sex, Gags, Grooming, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Language Kink, Leashes, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Silence Kink, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, Translation, cuddly bdsm
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippymon/pseuds/Pippymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“แน่ใจว่าไม่เคยทำอะไรแบบนี้?”</p><p>เซบาสเชียนขนลุกวาบ เขาสั่นหัว</p><p>“ฮืม..แปลกดีนะ..” คริสว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงครุ่นคิด “นายว่าง่ายดีมากๆ”</p><p>“ให้ตายเหอะ” เซบาสเชียนแอบบ่น</p><p>----<br/>คริสเสนอตัวจะช่วยเซบาสเชียนเติมเต็มสิ่งที่เขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองขาด ใครสักคนที่มาดูแล คอยกำกับเขาให้เข้าที่<br/>เซบาสเชียนเผลอเสพติดสัมผัสเขาให้แล้ว และคริสเองก็พร้อมจะให้ทุกอย่างที่เซบาสเชียนขอ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Once Said if We Were Careful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624603) by [callmejude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude). 



> Never had I thought I would be doing this, but some pieces of writing just cant be ignored!  
> First time posting, not really sure how ao3 works. Mistakes are all mine.  
> (also, Thai language always breaks word counter)

 

 

ครั้งแรกที่เซบาสเตียนใส่สูทไปร่วมงานแถลงข่าวเปิดตัวภาพยนตร์ของมาร์เวล คริสก็ดูจะสนใจเขาขึ้นมาเฉยๆ ชายหนุ่มตบบ่าเซบาสเตียนแล้วส่งเสียงกระซิบหยอกเย้า

 

“เกือบดูดีแล้ว แต่คราวหน้าผูกเนกไทด้วยนะ เด็กน้อย”

 

เด็กน้อยอะไรกันล่ะ หมอนั่นแก่กว่าแค่เพียงสองปี

 

แต่เขาก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่ามีอะไรมาดลใจ สองคืนถัดมา เขาก็เพิ่มเนกไทเข้าไปในชุดที่จะใส่ด้วย พอคริสเห็นเขาบนพรมแดง มืออุ่นนั้นก็ตรึงอยู่กับลำคอเขาแนบชิด

 

“เห็นมั้ย?” ฝ่ายนั้นว่า น้ำเสียงเจือความขันในขณะที่ร่างก็เอนเข้ามาชิดให้เซบาสเชียนได้ยินคำพูดของเขาท่ามกลางเสียงตะโกนและเสียงชัตเตอร์อันวุ่นวายถนัดๆ

 

“นายดูดีออก”

 

อะไรบางอย่างในคำพูดนั้นทำเซบาสเชียนเสียวสันหลังวาบในขณะที่คริสผละออกไปแล้ว ความรู้สึกนี้ทำให้เขานึกถึงความรู้สึกเดียวกันกลับตอนที่ก้าวลงบันไดพลาดไปขั้นหรือสองขั้น

  
  
  
  
  


 

เขาซื้อสูทตัวใหม่ในปารีส

 

เขาใส่สูทไปงานพรมแดงครั้งถัดมา คราวนี้พอคริสเห็นเขาก็หัวเราะ แล้วดึงเขาเข้าไปกอด

 

“เนี้ยบดีนี่” ชายหนุ่มชม กวาดมือผ่านช่วงอกเซบาสเชียนอย่างเปิดเผย

 

ลำคอเซบาสเชียนแห้งผาก เขายิ้ม แต่รู้ดีว่ามันดูเจื่อน เพราะคริสขยิบตาให้เขาอย่างซุกซนก่อนจะเคลื่อนไปกอดสการ์เล็ตที่เดินตามมาข้างหลัง

 

  
  
  
  
  
พอเริ่มเข้าช่วงสัมภาษณ์ออกสื่อ มันก็กลายเป็นเรื่องปกติไปเสียแล้ว

 

เมื่อไหร่ที่เซบาสเชียนรู้ว่าคริสจะมางานนั้นๆด้วย เขาจะไม่มีทางเลือกเสื้อผ้าสุ่มๆได้เหมือนเคย กลับกัน เขาจะกังวลกับรูปลักษณ์ตัวเองมากอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน

 

เขาสวมชุดสูทสีดำล้วน ใช้เวลาอยู่หน้ากระจกอยู่นานสองนานกว่าจะพอใจกับทรงผมตัวเอง

 

คริสอยู่หลังเวทีในส่วนของตัวเองตอนที่เซบาสเชียนก้าวขึ้นไป ชายหนุ่มแสยะยิ้มเมื่อเห็นเขา คราวนี้ต่างกันกับเมื่อตอนพบกันในงานพรมแดงตรงความเป็นส่วนตัวที่มีมากกว่า

 

“ดีนี่” คริสว่า น้ำเสียงที่ฉายแววภูมิใจนั้นทำเซบาสเชียนรู้สึกปั่นป่วนอีกแล้ว “หมุนให้ฉันดูซิ”

 

เขาหมุนตัวเร็วๆตามคำสั่ง เส้นผมที่ท้ายทอยของเขาลุกวูบ

 

“ดีมาก” คริสว่าพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะ

 

เซบาสเชียนอ้าปากจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง แต่มือของคริสที่เอื้อมมาแตะใบหน้าทำเอาเขาชะงัก 

 

“ฉัน....” เขาพยายามจะเปล่งคำพูด แต่ก็ความคิดก็วุ่นวายไม่เป็นผล

 

“คราวหน้าโกนหนวดให้เรียบกว่านี้ล่ะ”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองกำลังพยักหน้าก่อนสมองจะทันได้คิดคำตอบเสียอีก “โอเค”

 

คริสยิ้มให้กับท่าทีนั้นราวกับหมาป่า มือข้ามมาจัดเนกไทของเขาให้เข้าที่ 

 

“ดี"

 

นิ้วโป้งเลื่อนผ่านลำคอเซบาสเชียน  เขาเผลอกลืนน้ำลายเมื่อรู้สึกถึงแรงกดเบาๆเหนือหลอดลม

 

“ดี..” เขาเอ่ยเลียนเสียงเบาๆ คริสขยับมือ แล้วจู่ๆก็ใช้เล็บทื่อๆนั้นเกาต้นคอเขา

 

เซบาสเชียนหน้าเจื่อนเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความรุ่มร้อนข้างใต้ที่เป็นผลมาจากสัมผัสนั้น คริสยิ้มให้เขา ดูอบอุ่นและจริงใจเกินกว่าจะคิดไปเป็นอื่น

 

“ระวังเข้าล่ะ เด็กน้อย”

 

 

 

 

ไม่มีใครถามอะไรเขามาก ซึ่งถือว่าเป็นเรื่องที่ดี มีครั้งหนึ่งคริสแกล้งลูบตักเขาแบบไม่สนใจใครตอนกำลังเล่าเรื่องตลกของทั้งคู่และแอนโทนี เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกหูอื้อไปชั่วขณะ

 

 

 

 ที่สัมภาษณ์ร่วมครั้งต่อมา เขาไม่ได้เจอกับคริสเลยจนกระทั่งหลังจากนั้นเพราะถูกจับคู่ตอบคำถามกับแอนโทนี ฝ่ายนั้นที่เมื่อเห็นเซบาสเชียนเดินเข้ามาในห้องก็ยิ้มให้

 

“คริสเป็นคนบอกให้นายแต่งตัวดีๆสินะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกเขินจนหน้าร้อนที่แอนโทนีก็รู้เรื่องด้วยเหตุผลอะไรบางอย่าง

 

“ไม่ยักจะรู้ว่าพวกนายจะสนใจว่าฉันแต่งตัวยังไงมาออกงานพวกนี้ขนาดนี้” เขาเอ่ยยวน

 

แอนโทนีหัวเราะขัน 

 

“ก็ไม่ทุกคนหรอกนะ” ชายหนุ่มร้องเป็นเพลง ส่วนเซบาสเชียนก็พยายามห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก

 

จู่ๆแอนโทนีก็ยิ้มให้เขา

 

“แต่นายก็ดูดีจริงๆแหละนะ เด็กน้อย”

 

 

ทำไมทุกคนต้องเรียกเขาแบบนั้นกันด้วยนะ?

 

 

หลังจากจบสัมภาษณ์แรก เขาก็เดินตามแอนโทนีออกประตูไปเข้าห้องแต่งตัว

 

“คริสคงจะอยากเห็นนายในชุดนี้ก่อน” อีกฝ่ายว่าโดยไม่สบสายตา แล้วคลายปมเนกไทตัวเองก่อนจะก้าวออกนอกประตู

 

เซบาสเชียนแอบสงสัยว่าแอนโทนีรู้มากขนาดไหน แต่ก็ไม่ได้ถาม แล้วหมุนตัวออกไปตามหาคริสแทน

เขาเจอคริสอยู่ในห้องแต่งตัวของตัวเอง นอนยืดเหยียดอยู่บนเก้าอี้ยาว ในมือก็พลิกนิตยสารเล่น ชายหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมาตามเสียงเซบาสเชียนเปิดประตูแล้วยิ้มกริ่ม

 

“ดูดีมากนี่ นี่สูทตัวใหม่อีกหรือเปล่า?”

 

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ตัวนี้อาจจะไม่เฉียบเท่าตัวอื่นๆ แต่สัมภาษณ์ครั้งนี้ค่อนข้างสบายๆ

 

คริสมองเขาโดยถี่ถ้วน ก่อนจะวางนิตยสารลงแล้วกวักมือส่งสัญญาณเรียกให้เขาขยับเข้ามาใกล้

 

“มานี่สิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนชะงักเล็กน้อย แต่ก็เดินไปหยุดตรงหน้าเก้าอี้ยาวนั้น คริสลุกขึ้นนั่งแล้วยืดแขนออกโดยไร้คำพูด แต่เซบาสเชียนรู้ว่าเขาต้องการอะไร แล้วโน้มตัวลงให้คริสจับใบหน้าของตน

 

เขาออกไปซื้อใบมีดอันใหม่วันถัดจากที่คริสสั่งให้เขาโกนหนวดดีๆ ก่อนจะใช้เวลากับใบมีดนานเป็นสามเท่าของเวลาปกติ แต่เขาอายที่จะบอกเรื่องนี้กับคริสเลยปิดปากเงียบ ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาไม่ได้จำเป็นต้องบอก คริสกำลังยิ้มอยู่ เขารู้ดี

 

“เด็กดี”

 

เซบาสเชียนอ้าปากค้าง ความรู้สึกเผ็ดร้อนแล่นปรี่ขึ้นมาตามไขสันหลัง รู้สึกสะท้านไปทั้งตัว

 

คริสยิ้มให้เขา

 

“นายโอเคไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า รู้สึกหัวหมุนเล็กๆ 

 

คริสยิ้มมุมปาก

 

“ดำล้วน กับเนกไทสีน้ำเงิน”

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่ได้แต่งตัวตามที่คริสว่าอยู่นี่ เขาหรี่ตาลงสงสัย คริสจ้องกลับไม่หลบ แต่ก็ไม่ได้เอ่ยคำพูดใดๆ

 

จนสักพักเขาถึงได้เข้าใจ ว่าคริสกำลังบอกให้เขาใส่ชุดอะไรครั้งหน้าต่างหาก

 

เซบาสเชียนเสียวสันหลังวาบ ลมหายใจกระชั้น

 

“โอเค” เขาแอบสะดุ้งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงแหบพร่าของตัวเอง แต่คริสเพียงแค่ยิ้มกว้างให้เขา

 

“ดีมาก” เขาว่า เซบาสเชียนเกร็งเมื่อคิดว่าชายหนุ่มอาจจะพูดคำนั้นกับเขาอีกครั้ง แต่แล้วคริสก็เลื่อนมือลง นิ้วโป้งเลื่อนมาปาดริมฝีปากเซบาสเชียนอย่างจงใจ ก่อนจะผละออกจากใบหน้าเขาแล้วเอื้อมไปหยิบนิตยสารกลับมาถือ

 

“ไปได้แล้ว”

 

เซบาสเชียนเดินออกไปอย่างไม่ลังเล หลังจากมุดกลับเข้ามาอยู่ในห้องแต่งตัวของตัวเองได้แล้วก็ตรงดิ่งไปที่ห้องน้ำ ความรู้สึกร้อนเบื้องล่างยังไม่เบ่งบานเต็มที่ แต่ใช้เวลาแค่เพียงไม่นานเขาก็หอบกระเส่า รู้สึกสกปรกเหลือเกิน

 

แล้วพอถึงจุดสุดยอด เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงคริสดังอยู่ในหัว _เด็กดี_

 

 

เวลาที่ได้แต่งตัวตามคำสั่งของคริส เขาก็รู้สึกมั่นคงอย่างประหลาด สัมผัสเนื้อผ้าที่แนบไปกับผิวกายเขาเหมาะเจาะอย่างที่สูทตัวอื่นเทียบไม่ได้ ชายหนุ่มนั่งลุกลี้ลุกลนตลอดเวลาที่สัมภาษณ์ ใจวิ่งแล่นไปกับคำถาม คำพูดพรั่งพรูไม่เป็นจังหวะ เขามั่นใจว่าทุกคนดูออก

 

คริสมองเขาอยู่นิ่งนานก่อนจะ ก่อนจะเล่นมุกเรื่องขนาดตัวที่ใหญ่กว่าของตนเพื่อฉวยโอกาสเอื้อมมือมาบีบต้นคอเซบาสเชียนเบาๆอย่างสนิทสนม 

 

เซบาสเชียนได้ยินเสียงตัวเองหัวเราะร่วมไปกับคนอื่นๆ แต่ลึกๆแล้วกลับรู้สึกโล่งอกได้โดยพลัน

 

คริสปล่อยในมือตัวเองค้างอยู่ตรงนั้นนานกว่าที่ควรจะเป็น ก่อนจะละออกไปเพื่อเล่าเรื่องที่ตัวเองพูดถึงอยู่ต่อ ถึงตอนนั้น เซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกสงบลง

 

 

ระหว่างทางเดินกลับไปห้องแต่งตัวของทั้งคู่นั้น คริสกระซิบกับเขา

 

“นายต้องค่อยๆ ใจเย็นๆ”

 

“ฉันรู้...ฉันขอโทษ”

 

 

คริสกวาดสายตามองโถงทางเดินครั้งหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือมาดันหลังเซบาสเชียนให้เดินเข้าห้องของตน

 

“ฉันผิดเองแหละ” เขาว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน 

 

เซบาสเชียนทำหน้าสงสัย

 

“ฉันไม่ควรปล่อยให้นายออกไปทั้งๆอย่างนั้น”

 

“ฮะ?”

 

คริสยิ้ม ก่อนจะดันเขาไปประกบกับบานประตู ความรู้สึกที่โดนห่อหุ้มไว้แบบนี้คลายความอึดอัดได้ผิดคาด 

 

“คริส..” เขาเรียก น้ำเสียงสะดุดไปเมื่อรู้สึกถึงข้อนิ้วของเจ้าของชื่อที่กดไล้ไปตามลำคอ “ฉัน...ฉันเป็นอะไร?”

 

 

“นายต้องการคนดูแล” คริสว่าอย่างไม่อ้อมคอม น้ำเสียงนั้นบอกให้เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าไปเองก่อนที่ตนจะแน่ใจว่าเห็นด้วยแล้วเสียอีก รอยยิ้มฉายวาบบนใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย เขาเริ่มคลายเนกไทรอบคอเซบาสเชียนออก

 

“หรือถ้าอยากมอบหน้าที่นี้ให้แอนโทนี หมอนั่นก็บอกว่ายินดีนะ ถึงเราทั้งคู่จะเห็นด้วยว่าฉันเหมาะกว่าตรงที่ไม่ต้องมานั่งอธิบายให้แฟนสาวที่ไหนเข้าใจก็เถอะ”

 

เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ รู้สึกถึงฝ่ามือที่เคลื่อนลงต่ำ

 

“อ..แอนโทนีอยากดูแลฉันหรอ?”

 

คริสหัวเราะ

 

“หลายคนอยากดูแลนายนะ” เขาหยุดที่เข็มขัดเซบาสเขียน   “นายล่ะว่าไง?”

 

 เซบาสเชียนคบกับแค่ผู้หญิงอย่างเปิดเผย แต่ก็ไม่ได้ปิดบังรสนิยมทางเพศของตัวเองแต่อย่างใด เขาเคยเล่นซนมาก่อนสมัยม.ปลาย มีแฟนหนุ่มสองสามคนสมัยมหาลัย เคยเล่นสนุกกับคริส เอแกนนิดหน่อยระหว่างที่อยู่ในกองบางครั้งบางคราว แต่เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าคำถามของคริสหมายถึงอะไรกันแน่

 

เขาแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากที่เริ่มรู้สึกชา

 

คริสรอฟังคำตอบของเขาอย่างใจเย็น นิ้วมือคาอยู่ที่ขอบเข็มขัดเซบาสเชียน 

 

เขาจะตอบว่าไม่ก็ได้ เขารู้ดีว่าคริสจะถือว่านั่นเป็นคำตอบ ถ้าจะผลักคริสออก เขาก็รู้ว่าตัวเองจะหลุดไปได้ง่ายดาย

 

แต่เขาไม่ทำแบบนั้น

 

“พรุ่งนี้ฉันจะแต่งตัวแบบไหนดี?” ท้ายที่สุดเขาก็ถาม น้ำเสียงฟังดูสั่น แต่สายตาที่จ้องมองคริสคงที่ใช้ได้

 

คริสยิ้ม

 

“ฉันชอบสูทสีเทาที่นายซื้อที่ปารีส..” ชายหนุ่มว่า ลากสายเข็มขัดออกจากรอบกางเกงเขา

 

“เนกไทสีดำ ตื่นเช้าหน่อยจะได้มาหาฉันก่อนจะออกไปไหน”

 

“ครับ นายท่าน” เซบาสเชียนเผลอหลุดคำพูดออกมาก่อนจะทันได้ห้ามตัวเอง คริสเลิกคิ้วมอง

 

“เด็กดี” เขาตอบกลับ เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้งรับคำเรียกนั้น

 

คริสแทรกมือเข้าไปในกางเกงลึกเข้าไปใต้บ๊อกเซอร์ มือแข็งแรงกำรอบแท่งเนื้อเขาไว้ จังหวะขยับไม่รีบร้อนนั้นรู้สึกดีกว่าที่ควรจะเป็น

 

นิ้วโป้งของคริสที่หยอกล้อส่วนอ่อนไหวนั้นทำเขาหลับตาลงพริ้ม ร่างโอนเอนไปพิงประตูส่งเสียงสะอื้นเบาๆ

 

“มองฉันนี่” คริสว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น และเซบาสเชียนก็กระพริบตามองตาม

 

“กฎเดียวกับสัญญาณไฟ สีแดงคือหยุด เหลืองคือให้ชะลอ เข้าใจหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า

 

“ดี ถ้าอยากได้อะไรให้บอกฉันได้ ไม่ต้องกลัว”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกท้องไส้ปั่นป่วน ในหัวรู้สึกมึนเล็กๆ เขาเอื้อมมือไปคว้าไหล่คริสเอาไว้

 

คริสว่าไปเรื่อยราวกับว่านี่เป็นเพียงแค่บทสนทนาธรรมดา ไม่เข้ากับที่มือของเขากำลังทรมานเซบาสเชียนอย่างชำนิชำนาญเป็นบ้า

 

“ทำตามที่ฉันบอก แล้วจะได้รางวัล ขัดใจฉัน แล้วนายจะโดนลงโทษ เราจะไม่ทำอะไรที่เกินลิมิตของนาย ง่ายๆแบบนี้ดีไหม?”

 

“ค..ครับ นายท่าน” เซบาสเชียนส่งเสียงออกมาไม่เป็นคำพูด สองขาแหวกออกรับคริสที่เบียดตัวเข้ามาชิด มือข้างที่ว่างของคริสช้อนคางเขา บังคับให้เซบาสเชียนสบตา

 

“เราคงไม่อยากให้สูทสวยๆของนายเป็นรอย” น้ำเสียงฟังดูเย้ยหยันอย่างแสนหวาน ปลายนิ้วของเขาเลื่อนเขาไปในปากเซบาสเชียน “เพราะฉะนั้นบอกก่อนละกันถ้านายจะถึง” 

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า รู้สึกหายใจลำบาก

 

คริสพินิจเขาอยู่ครู่นึง นิ้วโป้งไล้แก้มเขาอย่างครุ่นคิด 

“อยากให้ฉันจูบไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกขอบคุณผิวกายตนที่แดงก่ำอยู่แล้วด้วยความรู้สึกเบื้องล่าง เพราะคำถามนั้นทำเอาใบหน้าเขาร้อนเป็นไฟ

อะไรบางอย่างเกี่ยวกับการจูบนั้นฟังดูใกล้ชิดลึกซึ้งเสียเหลือเกิน ถึงแม้ว่ามือของคริสจะกำลังกำอยู่รอบเครื่องเพศเขาก็ตามเถอะ

 

คริสบีบมือเบาๆ “ตอบฉันมา”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า รู้สึกโง่งมหมดท่า

 

“ครับ นายท่าน”

 

คริสยิ้มให้เขา แต่ไม่ขยับตัว 

 

“พูดเพราะๆหน่อยสิ เซาบาสเชียน” เขาว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

 

อารมณ์ของเขาพลุ่งพล่านเกินกว่าสนใจว่าตัวเองกำลังถูกว่าเหมือนเป็นเด็กเล็กๆ 

 

“ได้โปรด..” เขาพยายามเอื้อน อีกไม่นานหรอกเขาคงจะต้องผลักอีกฝ่ายออกเพราะจุดสุดยอดที่อยู่ไม่ไกล มือที่เกาะไหล่คริสเอาไว้แอบดึงอีกฝ่ายเขามาใกล้อีกนิด หวังว่าชายหนุ่มจะไม่ทันสังเกต

 

คริสค่อยๆเคลื่อนตัวเข้ามา ช้ากว่าที่เซบาสเชียนคิดเอาไว้ มือที่กอบใต้คางเขาเลื่อนไปจับข้างแก้ม ริมฝีปากขบกับเซบาสเชียนเล็กๆเป็นเชิงขอบใจตอนที่เขาเปิดทางให้ แต่หลังจากนั้นแล้ว จูบนั้นช่างอ่อนโยน

 

มืออีกข้างของคริสช้าลงให้เข้ากับจูบนั้น เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกวิงเวียนและอบอุ่น มืออีกข้างที่ว่างอยู่กำเส้นผมของคริสเข้ามาใกล้เพียงแค่อึดใจ ก่อนจะผลักไส

 

“ไม่...จะ..ไม่..”

 

เขาเอ่ยไม่เป็นคำพูด แต่คริสรู้ดีโดยไม่ต้องบอก เขาก้มลงจูบสันกรามเซบาสเชียนเบาๆก่อนจะคุกเข่าลงรับอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาในปาก

 

“f..fuck” เซเบาสเชียนเข่าอ่อน แต่มือแข็งแรงข้างหนึ่งก็ยึดสะโพกเขาไว้กับบานประตู สัมผัสอุ่นลื่นของริมฝีปากคริสห่อหุ้มเขาไว้ทำเขาหายใจสะดุด สมองยังประมวลผลไม่ทันจะเสร็จดีว่าคริสกำลังคุกเข่าอยู่ข้างหน้า ก่อนที่เขาจะถึงจุดสุดยอด

 

คริสไม่ได้ละตัวออกในทันที ยังคงปลอบประโลมเซบาสเชียนอย่างอ้อยอิ่งให้แน่ใจว่าไม่มีอะไรหลงเหลืออีก ก่อนจะละมือออก ปล่อยให้เซบาสเชียนทรุดตัวลงกับผนัง

 

“อ่าว เฮ้ย” คริสพยุงร่างเขาให้กลับขึ้นมายืนอยู่บนสองเท้า ยิ้มฝีปากผุดรอยยิ้มในขณะที่มือก็เอื้อมมาจัดเสื้อนอกเซบาสเชียนให้เรียบร้อย “แหม ชมกันขนาดนี้เลยหรอ ฉันไม่ได้ทำอะไรแบบนี้มาเป็นสิบปีละนะ”

 

ในสมองเซบาสเชียนกระตุกอีกครั้งเมื่อคิดภาพคริสวัยกระเตาะกำลังใช้ปากทำอะไรแบบนี้กับคนอื่น  เขาเริ่มจะรู้สึกตัวว่าควรจะพูดอะไรตอบกลับไปบ้าง

 

“เอ่อ..” ตอบได้สวยมาก.. เขากลืนน้ำลาย พยายามตั้งสติ

 

“รู้สึกไงบ้าง” คริสถาม ช่วยเขาดึงกางเกงกลับขึ้นมาด้วยท่าทีสบายๆจนเกินไป “ดีขึ้นหรือยัง?”

 

เซบาสเชียนเหลือบมองริมฝีปากแดงฉ่ำของอีกฝ่ายแล้วพยักหน้าช้า เขาขยับตัวจะจูบคริสอีกครั้ง แต่ก็ลังเลเมื่อหลุดออกจากภวังค์ ได้แต่กลืนน้ำลาย  เริ่มจะรู้สึกงี่เง่าที่หวังจะได้จูบเป็นครั้งที่สอง เลยได้แต่ยืนแข็งทื่ออยู่ห่างจากหน้าคริสเพียงคืบ แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากเหมือนร้องขอเป็นนัยๆ

 

คริสเติมเต็มช่องว่างระหว่างทั้งคู่ด้วยเสียงที่ฟังดูเหมือนกึ่งหัวเราะ กึ่งถอนหายใจ แล้วเซบาสเชียนก็ละลายกับรสชาติของตัวเองที่ริมฝีปากของคริส รู้สึกถึงความร้อนบนใบหน้าในขณะที่ลำคอส่งเสียงครางที่เลือนหายไปในจุมพิตนั้น

 

คริสผลักเขาออกโดยไม่ต้องใช้แรง หัวปะทะกับประตูดังตึง หยุดหอบหายใจถี่ๆไม่ได้

 

“แน่ใจว่าไม่เคยทำอะไรแบบนี้?”

 

เซบาสเชียนขนลุกวาบ เขาสั่นหัว

 

“ฮืม..แปลกดีนะ..” คริสว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงครุ่นคิด “นายว่าง่ายดีมากๆ”

 

“ให้ตายเหอะ” เซบาสเชียนแอบบ่น

 

คริสแสยะยิ้ม “รู้สึกดีขึ้นไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนเงยหน้าขึ้น เขารู้สึกดีขึ้น รู้สึกมั่นคง รู้สึกหนักแน่น ความกังวลที่วิ่งพล่านในสมองของเขาที่เข้ามาอยู่ตั้งแต่ตอนไหนก็ไม่รู้ได้นั้นหายไปแล้ว เขาต้องการอะไรแบบนี้มานานเท่าไหร่แล้วนะ?

 

“อืม..” เขาว่า หลังจากที่เงียบไปสักพัก “ขอบ..ขอบคุณ”

 

คริสเอื้อมมือมาลูบผมเซบาสเชียน สัมผัสนั้นรู้สึกสบายและอบอุ่นใจ เซบาสเชียนขยับเข้าหามือนั้น 

 

เขาได้ยินเสียงจิ๊ปาก เมื่อเงยหน้ามองก็เห็นสีหน้าที่เกือบจะเรียกได้ว่าสงสารของคริส

 

“ฉันน่าจะเอะใจตั้งนานแล้ว” คริสว่า น้ำเสียงบอกความเห็นใจไม่มีการตั้งแง่ “นายโหยมากขนาดนี้”

 

เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่น คริสยกยิ้มมุมปาก

 

“ไหวหรือเปล่า?”

 

“ฉัน...อือ..” เซบาสเชียนพูดติดๆขัดๆ คริสยิ้มให้เขา

 

“เวลาต้องการอะไรก็ให้มาบอกฉัน ไม่ต้องกลัวเข้าใจไหม ที่ฉันทำอยู่ก็เพื่อช่วยนาย”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง และคริสก็แตะคอเขาเบาๆ

 

“ไปจัดการตัวเองให้เรียบร้อยไป เราควรจะกลับโรงแรมกันก่อนจะมืด”

 

เซบาสเชียนชะโงกหน้าออกไปมองโถงทางเดินอย่างเก้ๆกังๆก่อนจะก้าวกลับไปที่ห้องแต่งตัวของตน เขาหันหน้ากลับไปมองตามเสียงหัวเราะของคริส 

 

“โอเคแล้วเซบ ทางโล่งสะดวก” 

 

เซบาสเชียนหันไปค้อน ซึ่งก็โดนตอบรับด้วยมือของคริสที่ตบแปะๆบนสะโพกเขา 

 

“เจอกันอีกทีที่โรงแรม โอเคไหม?”

 

เขารุ้สึกปั่นป่วนอีกครั้งเมื่อได้ยินน้ำเสียงคริสว่าอย่างให้ความหวัง ราวกับเป็นคำสัญญา

 

“เร็วเข้าล่ะ” คริสส่งเสียงไล่ตามเซบาสเชียนที่ปิดประตูตามหลัง

 

โอเค เขาเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าที่ทำอยู่คืออะไร แต่จะเป็นอะไรก็แล้วแต่มันทำให้เขารู้สึกดี เขาเองก็ไม่ได้มีเวลามากจะออกไปปลดปล่อยด้วยตารางที่แน่นไปด้วยการฝึกซ้อม ถ่ายทำ และพบปะกับสื่อ 

 

อะไรที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้นก็คือการปลดปล่อยแค่นั้น ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไร เขาเองก็รู้สึกขอบคุณเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

 

 

 

 

_ หลายคนอยากดูแลนายนะ _

 

เซบาสเตียนลูบไรขนบนหลังคอตัวเองที่ตั้งชันขณะที่เดินเข้าห้องเตรียมตัวจะกลับโรงแรม

 

 

แอนโทนีมาเคาะประตูห้องพักเขาที่โรงแรมแทบจะจังหวะเดียวกับที่เซบาสเชียนเพิ่งจะได้หย่อนตัวลงบนเตียง พอเปิดประตูรับก็เห็นใบหน้ายิ้มกริ่ม

 

“ไปกินข้าวกันให้หมด เร็ว ฉันเลี้ยงเอง”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกได้ว่าเลือดแล่นพล่านมาถึงลำคอ

 

“ไปให้หมดนี่คือใคร?”

 

เขาผวา เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าสบตาคริสตรงๆไม่ได้เลยตลอดครึ่งแรกของมื้อ ทุกครั้งที่มองเห็นอีกฝ่าย ก็เผลอแต่จะคิดถึงริมฝีปากที่กำลังห่อหุ้มแกนกายเขาเอาไว้ 

 

เขาจะพูดคุยเป็นปกติกับแอนโทนี แต่รู้ดีว่าปิดบังอะไรชายหนุ่มได้ไม่มิด มีครั้งหนึ่งที่เขากับคริสสบตากัน แล้วแอนโทนีก็ขอตัวไปเข้าห้องน้ำ

 

คริสลุกขึ้นตามราวกับจะไปไหนด้วยอีกขน แต่กลับเดินมาหยุดข้างหลังเซบาสเชียน ชายหนุ่มวางมือข้างหนึ่งไว้บนข้อมือเขา ส่วนอีกข้างประคองต้นคอเขาเอาไว้  และเซบาสเชียนก็โอนอ่อนเข้าหาสัมผัสนั้น

 

“ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว” เสียงของคริสดังอยู่ในหูเขา แต่เขาขยับกลับไปมองไม่ได้ หยุดนิ่งอยู่ในท่านั้นอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ

 

เขาแอบสงสัยว่าจะมีใครจะสังเกตเขาทั้งคู่หรือไม่ หรือนี่ดูเป็นธรรมชาติพอที่จะไม่ดึงความสนใจ

 

“ไม่ต้องอาย ทำตัวสบายๆ”

 

มือนั้นบีบต้นคอเซบาสเชียนเบาๆก่อนจะผละออก เซบาสเชียนปล่อยไหล่ตัวเองให้ลู่ลง เขาเงยหน้าสบตากับคริส สายตานั้นดูอบอุ่นและไร้เดียงสาจนเกือบจะน่าโมโห ก่อนที่คริสจะเดินไปที่บาร์ในฝั่งตรงข้ามของร้านอาหาร

 

ชายหนุ่มสั่งเครื่องดื่มกลับมาให้ทุกคน วางแก้วของแอนโทนีลงตรงหน้าเก้าอี้ว่างนั้น ก่อนจะวางอีกแก้วลงตรงหน้าเซบาสเชียน

 

“ดื่มได้” เขาว่า เอื้อมมาแตะต้นคอเซบาสเชียนก่อนจะแทรกตัวลงนั่งกับที่ เซบาสเชียนเองก็ทำตาม เพิ่งมารู้สึกตัวทีหลังว่าท่าทีของเขานั้นเหมือนกับว่ารอฟังแค่เพียงคำอนุญาตจากคริสไม่มีผิด

 

เมื่อแอนโทนีย้อนกลับมาที่โต๊ะ เขาก็มองหน้าเซบาสเชียนสลับกับคริสด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้าง

 

“ดีมาก” เขาว่า ไม่ได้พยายามจะขยายความแต่อย่างใด เซบาสเชียนเหลือบมองคริสที่ยิ้มเขินๆกับเมนูข้างหน้า

 

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกสลบลงมากจนจบงาน และกล้าสบตาคริสเมื่อพูดกัน แอนโทนีซ่อนรอยยิ้มมีชัยอยู่หลังแก้วเหล้าตัวเอง

 

 

พอกลับถึงโรงแรม เซบาสเชียนก็เดินงุ่นรอบห้องตัวเองอยู่ครู่ ก่อนจะตัดสินใจอย่างไม่เด็ดขาดเท่าไหร่ว่าจะไปหาคริส

 

คริสเปิดประตูออก ชายหนุ่มผมยุ่งอยู่ในเสื้อกล้ามกับกางเกงวอร์ม 

 

“ว่าไง” เขาว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริง ก่อนจะอ้าประตูออกกว้างพอที่จะให้เซบาสเชียนแทรกตัวเข้ามา

 

เซบาสเชียนลังเล

 

“จะนอนแล้วหรอ?”

 

คริสส่ายหน้า “เปล่า แค่ชิวน่ะ มีอะไรหรือเปล่า”

 

เขาขยับตัวออกเป็นเชิงให้เซบาสเชียนก้าวเข้ามาอีก และคราวนี้เขาก็ไม่ปฏิเสธ

 

“ฉันแค่อยาก..เอิ่ม..” เขาเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าตัวเองอยากอะไร “...ขอบคุณ” สุดท้ายแล้วก็หยุดทีคำนี้อย่างลนๆ ก้มมองมือตัวเอง “สำหรับ.....เอ่อ..วันนี้ แล้วก็อยากจะขอโทษด้วยทีก่อนหน้านี้ฉันทำตัว...แปลกๆ”

 

คริสทำหน้าราวกับกำลังกลั้นหัวเราะพลางเอื้อมมือมาลูบผมเซบาสเชียนเล่น “เราทำแบบนี้เพื่อนายต่างหาก เด็กน้อย ถ้านายจะประสาทเสียขนาดนี้ละก็ เราไม่ต้องไปต่อก็ได้”

 

“ไม่เอา!” เสียงประท้วงนั้นสร้างความตกใจให้กับทั้งคู่ แต่คริสตั้งตัวได้ก่อน

 

“ก็ได้” เขาว่าอย่างนุ่มนวล “นายอยากมาขอบคุณกับขอโทษฉัน ไม่เป็นไร แล้วอยากจะทำอะไรอีกไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลายฝืดๆ ผิวกายรู้สึกตึงแน่น เลือดพลุ่งอยู่ในหู ริมฝีปากแห้งผาก เขามาด้วยเหตุผลที่มีมากกว่านั้น แต่เขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะขออะไร

 

“เซบาสเชียน” คริสว่า เรียกความสนใจเขากลับมา “ต้องการฉันไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า

 

“เด็กดี” น้ำเสียงคริสอ่อนโยน ความร้อนแล่นทั่วร่างเซบาสเชียนเมื่อได้ยินคำพูด “คุกเข่าลงให้ฉันสิ”

 

เขาทรุดตัวลงกับพื้น รู้สึกราวกับทั้งร่างสั่นสะเทือนไปหมด ใบหน้าเงยขึ้นมองจากเบื้องล่างในขณะที่คริสมองเขา 

 

“มือไพล่หลัง” คริสสั่ง และเซบาสเชียนก็กำรอบข้อมือตัวเองไว้ 

 

คริสมองตามและยิ้ม ก่อนจะตระคองใบหน้าเซบาสเชียนเอาไว้อย่างที่เคยทำ

 

“เราจะทำตามที่นายอยากเท่านั้น เซบาสเชียน ถ้านายอยากหยุด เราก็จะหยุด”

 

เซบาสเชียนอยากจะแกล้งว่าคริสที่พูดซ้ำๆบ่อยๆเสียเหลือเกิน แต่ชายหนุ่มดูจริงจังเสียจนเขาทำได้เพียงแค่พยักหน้า รู้สึกอุ่นใจที่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายใส่ใจถึงเพียงนี้

 

“โอเค” คริสลากมือผ่านเส้นผมเขา เซบาสเชียนหลับตาพริ้ม แต่คริสก็ไม่ได้เอ่ยอะไร แค่ละมือออก

 

เมื่อเซบาสเชียนลืมตาขึ้นมอง ก็เห็นคริสค่อยๆลากกางเกงตัวเองลง หัวใจเขาเต้นรัวในอกเมื่อคริสมองมาที่เขาอยากคาดหวัง

 

“แบบนี้นายโอเคไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ไม่ไว้ใจเสียงตัวเอง แต่แค่นั้นก็เป็นคำตอบที่เพียงพอสำหรับคริส เขาถอดกางเกงออก เซบาสเชียนมองร่างตรงหน้าที่เล่นกับตัวเองจนแข็งได้ที่ เขาอ้าปากค้าง ได้ยินเสียงคริสครางต่ำ _“พระเจ้า”_

 

ความรู้สึกตื่นเต้นแล่นอยู่ไขสันหลังเขาอย่างระงับไม่ได้

 

คริสส่งตัวเขามาในปากเขาอย่างเชื่องช้าเหลือเกิน เซบาสเชียนเองก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองได้รับอนุญาตให้ขยับแล้วหรือไม่จึงได้แต่นั่งนิ่ง คริสเลื่อนตัวเขามาจนสุด ก่อนจะสูดหายใจลึกและพยักหน้า หลุบตามองเซบาสเชียน

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่หลบตา ปล่อยร่างกายไหลไปตามจังหวะ พยายามผ่อนคลายในขณะที่ริมฝีปากก็รูดเข้าออก เขากลืนน้ำลาย สักพักมาแล้วเหมือนกันที่ได้ทำอะไรแบบนี้ แต่ก็ยังจำเทคนิคได้อยู่ ความแข็งแกร่งร้อนรุ่มในปากเขาที่อ้าออกกว้างจนสุดช่างน่าหลงใหล เขารักสัมผัสของผู้หญิง แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเขาคิดถึงสิ่งนี้อยู่เหมือนกัน

 

คริสคำราม เซบาสเชียนเร่งจังหวะ แลบลิ้นเลียตามมาด้วยริมฝีปากดูดดุนที่ส่วนปลายก่อนจะลากลงลึก คริสคามือข้างหนึ่งไว้กับผมเซบาสเชียน กำแรงพอทีจะดึงเขาเข้ามาใกล้อีก เซบาสเชียนคราง สะโพกคริสกระตุกเพียงแค่เล็กน้อย และกรามเซบาสเชียนก็คลายลงอีก

 

“ _พระเจ้า_ ” คริสว่าอยู่เหนือเขา น้ำเสียงสั่นรวบรวมแรงห้ามตัวไม่ให้ขยับซอยสะโพก “นายเกิดมาเพื่อทำอะไรอย่างนี้”

 

ทั้งร่างเซบาสเชียนสะท้าน รู้สึกเสียศูนย์ หลุดลอยไปเสี้ยวนาที คริสยังพูดไม่หยุดเมื่อเขาเริ่มรู้สึกตัวกลับมา

 

“นายน่าจะได้เห็นตัวเอง” เขาว่า  “นายดูสวยเหลือเกินตอนนี้” น้ำเสียงของเขาฟังดูล่องลอยเหมือนไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังพูดเรื่องอะไรอยู่ แต่สายตาเขาที่สบกับเซบาสเชียนไม่เคยละออก

 

“เด็กดีเหลือเกิน” คริสพึมพำ เซบาสเชียนคราง คริสกระทั้นเข้ามา และสัมผัสนั้นก็นำร่างทั้งร่างเซบาสเชียนเอนไปตามแรง เสียงครวญกลายเป็นเสียงสะอื้นเมื่อเขาพยายามกลืนกินคริส อ้อนวอนขอร้องให้ชายหนุ่มขยับตัวอีก คริสทำตาม มือทั้งสองข้างคว้าผมเขา ตรึงเขาไว้กับที่

 

“อยากได้แบบนี้หรอ?” คริสถาม กระแทกเข้ามาในปากเซบาสเชียนเต็มๆ เขาได้แต่ครางต้าน ริมฝีปากคลายออกรับคริสเข้ามาลึกเท่าที่จะทำได้ 

 

“ให้ตายเถอะ” คริสสบถ ขยับซอยเข้าไปในปากเซบาสเชียน

 

เขาไม่เคยสัมผัสอะไรแบบนี้มาก่อน การที่สูญเสียอำนาจการควบคุมโดยสิ้นเชิง ปลายประสาทสัมผัสทุกแห่งลุกเป็นไฟ สิ่งรอบกายจางหายไปเหลือเพียงแต่สัมผัสของมือสองข้างที่ยึดผมเขาไว้และน้ำหนักที่ปลายลิ้น  สมองว่างเปล่า ว่างเปล่าอย่างแสนจะสุขสม

 

เวลาที่หายไปย้อนกลับมาทีละเสี้ยว ในหัวตื้อไปหมด ร่างกายหนักอึ้งไร้เรี่ยวแรง ดวงตาพร่าเลือน คริสประคองเขาเอาไว้ เขาอยู่สูงในระดับสายตาคริส แต่ไม่ใช่เพราะเขากำลังยืนขึ้น คริสต่างหากที่กำลังคุกเข่าอยู่ตรงหน้า มือเช็ดน้ำกามออกจากปลายคางเขา เซบาสเชียนกลืนรสชาติเฝื่อนในปากนั้นลง ตัวสั่นระริก คริสกำลังพูดกับเขาอยู่

 

“เฮ้..ยังอยู่กับฉันไหม?” น้ำเสียงนั้นอบอุ่น เขากำลังยิ้ม และอะไรบางอย่างก็ไหวอยู่ในอกเซบาสเชียนแผ่วเบา

 

เขาพยักหน้า แต่ลืมคำถามไปแล้วเรียบร้อย และคริสก็ดูออกและหัวเราะอ่อนหวาน

 

“อยู่ก็อยู่ โอเค” ชายหนุ่มพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลแม้จะไม่เชื่อในคำตอบ “มานี่มา”

 

คริสพยุงเขาไปทอดร่างที่เตียง “เดี๋ยวฉันมา” เข้าว่า ขยับจะไปห้องน้ำ แต่เซบาสเชียนเอื้อมไปรวบข้อมือเขาเอาไว้ก่อน _อยาก_ เขาไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองพูดออกมาเป็นคำไหม คิดว่าไม่เสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่คริสยิ้มและพยักหน้าเหมือนได้ยินเสียงเขา ก่อนจะนอนลงแนบหลัง แล้วดึงร่างเขาเข้ามาแนบอก มือก็ลูบผมเขาเล่น

 

จู่ๆเขาก็รู้สึกหนาวเหน็บ พยายามเบียดตัวเข้าชิดกับคริสจนทั้งตัวชายหนุ่มห่อร่างเขาไว้ มือก็คว้าปลายผ้าห่มดึงมาห่อทั้งคู่ไว้ด้วยกัน คริสไม่พูดอะไรจนกระทั่งเซบาสเชียนหยุดสั่น

 

“กลับมาแล้วหรือยัง?”

 

 

เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลายอีกรอบ หลับตาเคลิบเคลิ้มไปกลับสัมผัสของนิ้วมือที่ไล้ผ่านเส้นผม 

 

“อืม” เขาตอบออกมาในที่สุด หลังจากทิ้งช่วงระหว่างคำถามเสียนาน น้ำเสียงแหบแห้ง

 

คริสหัวเราะ

 

“รู้สึกเป็นไงบ้าง”

 

คำถามนี่ยากจะตอบเหลือเกิน และสมองเขาก็ไม่สามารถประมวลผลเป็นคำพูดได้มากขนาดนั้น เขาพลิกตัวกลับมาซุกหน้ากับต้นคอคริส

 

เขาอยากตอบว่าเขาไม่เคยรู้สึกอะไรแบบนี้มาก่อนเลยชีวิต เขาไม่ได้ปลดปล่อยด้วยซ้ำ แต่กลับรู้สึกดียิ่งกว่าการไปถึงจุดสุดยอดครั้งไหนๆ

 

“ดี” เขาว่าเสียงอู้อี้กับเนื้อผ้าฝ้ายของเสื้อยืดคริส

 

เขาไม่รู้ว่าทั้งคู่นอนกกกอดกันในท่านั้นอยู่นานเท่าไหร่ มือของคริสยังเล่นกับผมเขา

 

“มาให้ฉันเช็ดตัวให้ นายควรจะกลับห้องตัวเองได้แล้ว”

 

เซบาสเชียนกำเสื้อคริสไว้ ปากก็ส่งเสียงประท้วง

 

“เซบาสเชียน มองฉันนี่” น้ำเสียงเขาเข้มเกินกว่าจะทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ เซบาสเชียนผละหน้าออกจากเสื้อคริสมามองตาอีกฝ่าย เขาเสพติดคำสั่งของชายหนุ่มเข้าแล้ว

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกซาบซ่าน เขาค่อยๆหายใจสงบสติ เขาไม่อยากก้าวเร็วไป เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าลิมิตของคริสอยู่ที่ไหน เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าลิมิตของ _ตัวเอง_ คืออะไร

 

คริสคงจะสังเกต เพราะเขายิ้มและปัดปอยผมออกจากใบหน้าเซบาสเชียน

 

“ใจเย็นๆ” เขาว่า น้ำเสียงรอบคอบ “ฉันจะช่วยนายทำความสะอาด จะได้กลับห้องตัวเองได้ โอเคไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า แต่ขยับตัวลุกขึ้นอย่างอิดออด เขาขยับตัวช้า สายตามองริมฝีปากคริสโจ่งแจ้งไม่มีปิดบัง คำพูดยังติดขัดอยู่ในลำคอ แต่คริสดูจะเข้าใจอยู่ดี

 

เขาขยับตัวเขามาใกล้เพื่อประทับจูบ

 

จูบครั้งนี้ต่างกับครั้งอื่นๆ มือแข็งแรงของคริสที่ประคองท้ายทอยเซบาสเชียนประกาศความเป็นเจ้าเข้าเจ้าของคุ้มครองเขาไว้ และเซบาสเชียนก็ละลายไปกับจูบนั้น

 

พอคริสผละออก เขาก็ก้มลงจูบที่ข้างแก้มเซบาสเชียนอีกที

 

“รออยู่ตรงนี้นะ”

 

เซบาสเชียนนั่งรออย่างอดทนจนคริสกลับมาพร้อมกับผ้าขนหนูหมาดๆในมือ

 

ชายหนุ่มประคองเขาลุกนั่ง สายตาสบกันตลอดเวลาที่เขาทำความสะอาดใบหน้าเซบาสเชียน ดวงตาพินิจเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะกำรอบศอกเขาเอาไว้

 

“เฮ้” เขาว่า น้ำเสียงเข้มแต่ฟังดูรักใคร่ “ออกมาได้แล้ว เซบาสเชียน พอแล้ว”

 

เซบาสเชียนกระพริบตาอย่างงุนงง “อะไรนะ?”

 

คริสพ่นลมหายใจอย่างเอ็นดู

 

“นายยังท่าทางเหมือนยังลอยอยู่ในนั้น เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า

 

“ฉันไม่เป็นไร”

 

คริสยิ้มให้เขา “เมื่อกี้มันเอาเรื่องอยู่เหมือนกัน” เขาว่าต่ออย่างอ่อนโยน “ฉันไม่คิดว่านายจะหลุดเข้าไปเร็วขนาดนั้น”

 

เซบาสเชียนขมวดคิ้ว เขาล้ำเส้นไปแล้วสินะ 

 

“ขอโทษ”

 

คริสรีบส่ายหน้า รอยยิ้มยังคงอยู่

 

“ไม่เลย มันเป็นเรื่องที่..ดี ตราบใดที่นายโอเคกับมันอยู่ นายโอเคไหม?” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า คริสลูบรอยยับบนเสื้อเขา

 

“โอเค ทุกอย่างโอเคหมด ถ้านายอยากได้แบบนั้นจริงๆ แค่นั้นเอง ฉันแค่ไม่อยากให้นายเตลิดไปไกลจนกลับมาไม่ได้ หายใจลึกๆให้ฉันสิ ได้ไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนสูดลมหายใจช้าๆหลายครั้ง ก่อนที่เมฆหมอกจะเคลื่อนออก คริสหยิบน้ำดื่มจากมินิบาร์แล้วส่งให้เขา

 

“ค่อยๆจิบ” เขายังยิ้มกว้าง “กลับมาฝั่งนี้ได้แล้ว”

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้มกับขวดน้ำในมือ “เมื่อกี้มัน....อืม..” เขาเองก็ไม่รู้จะอธิบายยังไง "เรียกว่าเอาเรื่องได้มั้ง” เขาเห็นด้วยหลังจากที่นิ่งคิดสักพัก คริสพยักหน้า

 

“อืม ฉันเองก็..ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะไปถึงขั้นนั้นกับนายเร็วขนาดนี้ นายไม่ได้ตกใจใช่ไหม? นายโอเคหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนกลั้วหัวเราะ “มีแต่นายเท่านั้นแหละที่เที่ยวถามคนอื่นว่าเค้าโอเคไหมหลังจากที่ไปทำอะไรแบบนั้น”

 

คริสขำ ดึงโทรศัพท์ออกมา

 

“หวังว่าจะไม่ได้มีแต่ฉันที่ถามน่ะสิ”

 

เขาง่วนอยู่กับหน้าจอสักพักก่อนจะยื่นมันให้เซบาสเชียน

 

“อ่านซะ นายอยากกินอะไรอีกหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าให้กับคำถามที่เขาไม่ได้ฟัง รู้สึกใบหน้ากลายเป็นสีชมพูเมื่อได้เห็นโทรศัพท์คริสชัดๆ ไม่เหลืออะไรให้จินตนาการมากนัก เมื่อหัวเรื่องบทความมีคำว่า BDSM 101 อยู่ด้วย

 

“โอ้”

 

คริสยิ้มให้เขาอย่างเอ็นดู “มาเขินอะไรเอาตอนนี้เนี่ยนะ”

 

เซบาสเชียนส่ายหน้า แต่รู้สึกถึงลำคอตนที่ร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆขณะที่อ่าน

 

_ Subspace คือการที่อดรีนาลีนปริมาณมากหลั่งออกมาในระยะเวลาอันสั้นจากการสัมพันธ์กันของ Dominant/Submissive ส่วนใหญ่แล้วจะส่งผลแตกต่างกันไปเฉพาะบุคคล ผลค้างเคียงที่พบบ่อยคือลดความสามารถในการขยับเคลื่อนที่ การสื่อสารหรือการคิดประมวลเป็นไปด้วยความลำบาก และจะรู้สึกล่องลอยเหมือนเวลาเดินช้าลง _

 

 

เซบาสเชียนผินหน้าขึ้นมาคริสที่กำลังยื่นขนมให้เขา เขาก้มหน้ากลับไปมองโทรศัพท์ในมือต่อก่อนจะรับมา

 

“งั้นนายอยากจะมัดเชือกฉันไว้หรือไง?” เขาถาม

 

คริสยักไหล่ “ก็ถ้านายอยากให้ฉันทำแบบนั้น” เขาคุกเขาพาดแขนไว้เหนือขาเซบานเชียน “ไม่จำเป็นต้องเป็นคืนนี้นี่” ชายหนุ่มหยอก “เรายังมีทัวร์ให้ไปกันต่ออีกหลายที่”

 

“แล้วนี่หมายความว่าไง?” เซบาสเชียนถาม แกว่งแท่งช็อคโกแลตในมือ “นี่คือรางวัลที่นายบอกว่าจะให้เวลาฉันทำดีหรอ?”

 

คริสหัวเราะลั่นไปทั้งตัว เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกเส้นประสาททุกเส้นในร่างสะท้านไปด้วย

“บางคนก็หิวหลังจากเสร็จน่ะ ฉันก็แค่อยากทำตามทฤษฎีเบื้องต้น”

 

เซบาสเชียนฉีกห่อขนมออกแล้วกัดไปหนึ่งคำ “นายเคยทำอะไรแบบนี้มาก่อนหรอ?”

 

คริสยักไหล่ “เคยลองเฉยๆ ฉันเคยมีแฟนคนหนึ่งหลังจบม.ปลายไม่นาน เธอชอบอะไรแบบนี้สุดๆ” เขามองเซบาสเชียน และเซบาสเชียนก็กัดช็อกโกแลตอีกคำหนึ่ง เขาละสายตาออกจากบทความในโทรศัพท์คริสขึ้นไปมองหน้าอีกฝ่าย

 

“แล้วนายล่ะ เคยรู้สึกอะไรแบบนี้ด้วยไหม” เขาถาม ใช้แท่งช็อกโกแลตที่เหลือชี้ไปที่หน้าจอโทรศัพท์ “มีอะไรแบบที่เรียก domspace บ้างหรือเปล่า?”

 

“ก็ไม่เชิง” คริสตอบ “แต่.. ก็มีล่ะนะ”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า เคี้ยวไปด้วย เขาสงสัยอะไรหลายๆอย่างแต่อายเกินกว่าจะถาม

 

“มีคำถามอะไรอีกไหม?” เซบาสเชียนแอบขำ คริสต้องกำลังแอบอ่านใจเขาอยู่แน่ๆ เขายังไม่อยากถามอะไรตอนนี้ เพราะคำถามที่มีมันฟังดูงี่เง่า เขาสะบัดหน้า คริสเหมารวมว่านั่นคือคำตอบ

 

“นายดูดี ดูกลับมาที่เดิมแล้ว รู้สึกเป็นไงบ้าง?”

 

เซบาสเชียนย้อนกลับไปมองโทรศัพท์คริสก่อนจะส่งคืนให้อีกฝ่ายที่รับไปวางไว้บนโต๊ะข้างเตียง

 

“อืม..” เขาลังเลชั่วขณะ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปกระตุกชายเสื้อคริสที่ปล่อยให้เขาดึงร่างตนลงมาบนเตียง เห็นอยู่ว่ากัดปากตัวเองพยายามจะไม่ยิ้ม

 

“ขอฉันอยู่ต่ออีกนิดได้ไหม?”

 

คริสโน้มตัวลงมาใกล้ ลมหายใจรินรดอยู่บนริมฝีปากเขา

 

“มารยาทไปไหนหมดล่ะ เซบาสเชียน”

 

“ได้โปรด” เซบาสเชียนวอน แผ่นหลังสัมผัสกับเตียง รับน้ำหนักของคริสที่อยู่ข้างบน

 

คริสยันศอกตัวเองขึ้น ถ่ายน้ำหนักลงบนฟูกไม่ให้เซบาสเชียนหนัก 

 

ชายหนุ่มยิ้ม 

 

“ยังไม่ได้ตอบคำถามฉันเลยนี่”

 

“คำถามอะไร?”

 

รอยยิ้มนั้นเจือแววรำคาญระคนเอ็นดู

 

เซบาสเชียนพยายามคิดหาคำตอบ แต่ก็ได้ยินเสียงตัวเองตอบกลับไปว่า

 

“รู้สึกปลอดภัย”

 

คริสใช้เล็บครูดไปกับหนังศีรษะเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

“ดีมาก” เขาว่า ก่อนจะเงียบไปสักพัก เซบาสเชียนกำลังเริ่มจะเคลิ้มๆ ตอนได้ยินอีกฝ่ายพูดขึ้นว่า

 

“นายควรจะกลับห้องตัวเองได้แล้ว”

 

เซบาสเชียนโอด เขาฟังดูขี้โวยวายเอาแต่ใจ เสียงหัวเราะคริสดังกระทบหู

 

“นอนที่นี่ไม่ได้หรอก” เขาว่าอย่างนิ่มนวล แต่เซบาสเชียนไม่เห็นว่ามันจะมีเหตุผลอะไรตรงไหนเลย

 

เขาลืมตาขึ้น “ทำไมไม่ได้ล่ะ”

 

คริสหัวเราะ “นายยังต้องการเวลาสักพัก” เขาว่า น้ำเสียงฟังดูราวกับเสียดาย “นายต้องกลับไปตั้งสติแล้วคิดเรื่องนี้ให้ดีๆ ตอบตัวเองให้ได้ว่าอยากได้อยากทำอะไรจากตรงนี้ โอเคไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่ยอม

 

“ฉันอยากจะนอนที่นี่ จากตรงนี้”

 

ประโยคนั้นทำคริสหัวเราะ เซบาสเชียนเผลอคิดว่าตัวเองชนะไปแค่ครู่หนึ่ง

 

“ไม่เอาน่า” คริสว่า ยันกายลุกขึ้นพร้อมๆกับดึงเซบาสเชียนตามมาด้วย

 

“ดึกแล้ว พรุ่งนี้ฉันอยากให้เรามีเวลาได้เจอกันก่อนจะออกจากโรงแรม” 

น้ำเสียงนั้นฉายแววกดดันอย่างที่ไม่เคยมีมาก่อน คำสั่งอันนิ่มนวลที่เขาจะไม่ฟังก็ได้ แต่เขาไม่อยากทำแบบนั้น อยากจะเอาใจคริสมากกว่า

 

เขาทำตามคำสั่ง ลุกขึ้นยืน คริสจูบเขาที่ซอกคอก่อนจะดันเขาออกนอกประตู

 

“เด็กดี”

 

 

 

เซบาสเชียนนอนไม่หลับ ยิ่งพยายามมากเท่าไหร่ ก็ยิ่งเชื่อว่าคริสไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะให้เขา “กลับมาตั้งสติคิดให้ดีๆ” เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะเริ่มจากตรงไหนเลยจริงๆ

 

ดวงตาเหม่อมองเพดานสักพักก่อนที่เขาจะลุกขึ้นตรงไปเปิดแลปทอปที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะ

 

เขานั่งนิ่งมองหน้าแรกของ Google อยู่นาน ไม่แน่ใจว่าจะเสิร์ชหาอะไรดี สุดท้ายก็พิมพ์คำว่า BDSM ลงไปอย่างจนปัญญาในกล่องบนสุด รู้สึกกลัวเล็กๆในขณะที่หน้าจอเริ่มโหลด เตรียมตัวจะเจอกับระเบิดลูกใหญ่เต็มที่ แต่ก็ผ่อนคลายลงเมื่อเห็นลิ้งค์ที่ขึ้นมาบนหน้าแรกนั้นดูไม่มีพิษไม่มีภัยอะไร

 

เขาคลิกลิ้งที่เขียนว่า checklist ในหัวข้อ

 

เซบาสเชียนค่อยๆอ่านทีละข้อ จินตนาการภาพคริสกำลังทำสิ่งอย่างว่านั้นกับเขาจนเบื้องล่างแข็งแน่นไปหมด บางข้อที่เขาได้ลองทำดูแล้วแทบจะพุ่งเข้าสู่สายตาเขาเดี๋ยวนั้น _เลือกเสื้อผ้า คุกเข่า ชมเชย_ เขาชอบอะไรแบบนั้น มือคว้าสมุดโน้ตที่อยู่บนโต๊ะข้างเตียงมาจดบันทึกลงไป

 

เขาค่อยๆเลื่อนดูรายการทั้งหมดแล้วจดสิ่งที่ตัวเองสนใจลงไป หรือสิ่งที่เคยลองทำแล้วกับคนอื่นอย่าง _การขบกัด การดึงผม_ มีบางข้อที่ทำหัวใจเขาเต้นแรงอย่าง _การช่วยแต่งตัว การจับมัด บีบคอ_ เขาเขียนพวกนี้ลงไปเหมือนกัน ก่อนจะข้ามข้อที่ออกไปทางการใช้ความรุนแรง เขาหยุดมองมันอยู่ชั่วขณะ แต่รู้สึกกังวล และไม่ได้เขียนอะไรลงไป

 

เขาทวนสิ่งที่ตัวเองเขียนไปอยู่สองรอบ รู้สึกเขินอาย ลุกลี้ลุกลนอยู่ในเก้าอี้ตัวเอง กลืนน้ำลาย รู้สึกลิ้นหนัก เขาจินตนาการว่าตัวเองพยายามปลุกคริสให้ช่วย แต่ขยับตัวไม่ได้ คิดถึงมือใหญ่ของคริสที่กำรอบลำคอเขา นิ้วโป้งกดลงไปในแอ่งชีพจร รู้สึกสะท้านไปทั้งร่าง

 

เขาลังเลเพียงครู่ ก่อนล่วงมือเข้าไปในกางเกงในบ็อกเซอร์ สะอื้นเบาๆ ในหัวเต็มไปด้วยความคิดที่ยังไม่เสร็จสมบูรณ์ คริสผูกเขาไว้กับเก้าอี้ กระชากผมดึงขึ้นให้เขาเงยหน้า ทิ้งร่องรอยนิ้วมือบนคอที่ช่างแต่งหน้าได้เห็นแล้วถ้าไม่ถอนหายใจก็คงจะหน้าแดง นิ้วมือกำแน่นรอบหลอดลม

 

เขาร้องลั่นเมื่อถึงจุดสุดยอด ร่างล้มพับลงไปกับโต๊ะเขียนหนังสือ ในใจเพ่งไปที่นิ้วมือที่มองไม่เห็นที่กำรอบเส้นผม กับเสียงคริสที่เอ่ยเชยชมเขาอยู่ข้างหูแล้วคราง ร่างกายแข็งเกร็งกับความต้องการที่อยากจะพาตัวเองไปยืนอยู่หน้าประตูห้องคริส แต่ไม่กี่นาทีนาทีต่อมาก็จัดการดึงกางเกงกลับขึ้นมาแล้วลากเท้ากลับไปที่เตียง

 

เช้าวันต่อมา เซบาสเชียนยืนอยู่หน้าห้องคริสประมาณยี่สิบนาทีได้ก่อนจะตัดสินใจเคาะประตู คริสมาเปิดรับ ท่าทางผ่อนคลายมึนงงนั้นดูเหมือนคนที่เพิ่งจะตื่นนอน

 

เขายิ้มให้เซบาสเชียน มือข้างหนึ่งเสยผมยุ่งเหยิง เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกนิ้วมือกระตุกด้วยความที่อยากจะสัมผัสอีกฝ่าย เขากำมือแน่น..กระดาษโน้ตโรงแรมยับยู่

 

“มอร์นิ่ง”

 

“มอร์นิ่ง” คริสตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงง่วงๆ “ไปคิดมาหรือยัง?”

 

เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลายอย่างเกร็งๆ พยักหน้า

 

“นายโอเคหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนสูดหายใจลึกก่อนจะพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง

 

“ฉัน..เอ่อ..ลองไปเสิร์ชดูอะไรในเน็ตน่ะ”

 

สีหน้าคริสออกจะกึ่งๆภูมิใจ กึ่งๆกังวล

 

“ดีมาก” เขาว่า หลังจากเงียบไปพักใหญ่ๆ “เอ่อ..ฉันแค่จะบอกว่าบางทีมันก็แอบน่ากลัวใช่ไหม ถ้าไม่รู้ว่าจะเจออะไร เราไม่ต้อง..”

 

“อืม” เซบาสเชียนแทรกก่อนที่คริสจะได้พูดต่อ “มัน..เยอะแยะไปหมด”

 

คริสพยักหน้า เซบาสเชียนชะงัก

 

“เราไม่ต้องรีบต้องร้อน” คริสว่า “เอาแค่อะไรที่นายแน่ใจอยู่ก่อนก็พอ”

 

“ฉัน..ฉันทำนี่” เซบาสเชียนเอ่ยช้าๆ ยื่นกระดาษยับๆในมือให้คริส

 

ใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายดูชื่นขึ้น “ดีมาก!” เขาว่าซ้ำ ดูจริงจังกว่าครั้งก่อนมาก ชายหนุ่มกวาดตามองลิสต์ 

 

เซบาสเชียนมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังเลิกคิ้ว

 

“อื้ม” เขากล่าว น้ำเสียงต่ำ “ก็ไม่ได้ว่าไม่รีบ _ขนาดนั้น_ นี่”

 

เซบาสเชียนขยับตัวเก้ๆกัง คริสเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเขาแล้วยิ้ม 

“แต่ก็ไม่ได้เสียหายอะไร” ดวงตาหลุบมองกระดาษโน้ตอีกครั้งแล้วถามเสียงค่อย

 

“ตอนนี้อยากได้อะไรจากฉันล่ะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่แน่ใจว่าจะเริ่มจากอะไรก่อน เขาก้มมองพื้น กระแอมในลำคอ

 

“เมื่อกี้ฉัน..จะอาบน้ำ..แต่..” เขาลังเล ยืนอยู่ไม่สุข เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองรุกเร็วไปหรือเปล่า เขาไม่อยากจะล้ำเส้นอะไรก็ตามที่คริสวางไว้ แต่เขาอยู่มาได้สามสิบปีโดยไม่แม้แต่จะสำเหนียกว่าตัวเองอยากได้สิ่งนี้ที่จะเรียกว่าอะไรก็ตามแต่นั้นมากเพียงไหน

 

เขาหลุดคำพูดออกมาในที่สุด

 

“อาบน้ำให้ฉันได้ไหม?”

 

เขารวมความกล้า เงยหน้าขึ้นมาคริสที่เบิกตากว้าง ที่ชั่วอึดใจต่อมาก็เปลี่ยนเป็นสีเข้มด้วยความใคร่

 

“ก็ได้” เขาว่า “ถอดเสื้อผ้าออกให้หมดในห้องน้ำ เปิดน้ำรอ เดี๋ยวฉันตามไป เอากุญแจห้องนายมา ฉันจะไปเอาเสื้อผ้ามาเปลี่ยน”

 

 

เซบาสเชียนนั่งเปลือยเปล่าอยู่ที่ขอบอ่างอยู่แล้วตอนที่คริสเดินเข้ามา ชายหนุ่มเปลี่ยนชุดเป็นเสื้อยืดและกางเกงยีนส์ ยิ่งทำให้เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกอายรูปร่างตัวเองไม่เข้าเรื่อง

 

คริสวางแก้วน้ำที่เอามาจากในห้องข้างอ่างล้างหน้า

 

“เอาสิ” เขาว่า ชี้มือไปทางอ่าง “ลงไป”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ค่อยๆก้าวลงไปก่อนจะขยับตัวถอยให้คริสได้นั่งบนขอบปูน คริสเอื้อมมือไปหยิบสบู่และแชมพูของโรงแรมมาวางไว้ข้างเท้า หยิบแก้วน้ำมารองก่อนจะรินรดบนใบหน้าและเส้นผมเซบาสเชียน

 

“โอเคไหม?” เขาถามอย่างเอาใจ

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า “อืม”

 

คริสยิ้มให้ ทัดเส้นผมเปียกน้ำของเขาไว้หลังหู

 

“นายรับเรื่องพวกนี้ได้เร็วกว่าที่ฉันคิด”

 

เซบาสเชียนแสยะยิ้ม

 

“นายพูดถูกกว่าที่นายคิด”

 

“หรอฮะ?” คริสตอบกลับ น้ำเสียงแสร้งขรึม เขาเทสบู่ใส่มือ ก่อนจะเริ่มสระผมให้เซบาสเชียนที่ส่งเสียงครางออกมาอย่างชอบใจ คริสยิ้มกริ่ม นิ้วมือที่เริ่มกดนวดนั้นอ้อยอิ่งอยู่นานกว่าที่จำเป็น แต่เซบาสเชียนไม่ว่าอะไร

 

คริสเติมน้ำใส่แก้วอีกครั้งแล้วล่างฟองออก ก่อนจะโน้มตัวลงจูบหน้าผากเซบาสเชียน เขารู้สึกได้ถึงมือที่คว้าลำคอเขาให้หงายหน้ารับจูบ นิ้วโป้งนั้นนวดวนเป็นวงเล็กๆอยู่หลังหู เซบาสเชียนยื่นมาเปะปะไปหวังจะเกาะเสื้อคริส แต่มืออีกข้างของชายหนุ่มเข้าแทรก กำนิ้วมือเขาไว้รอบ

 

“อย่าทำฉันเปียกไปด้วยล่ะ ฉันไม่อยากได้อาบน้ำอีกรอบจนกว่าจะลงจากเครื่อง”

 

เซบาสเชียนเหวี่ยงมืออีกข้างลงน้ำ จงใจเลี่ยงคริสอย่างซุกซน คริสกลอกตา แต่ปากยิ้ม เซบาสเชียนแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก เอนตัวเข้าไปใกล้

 

คริสอ่านความหมายออก ก้มลงมาจูบเขา แต่ก็เพียงแค่ชั่วครู่ก่อนจะละตัวออกมาบ่นงึมงำ

 

“ฉันว่านายไปอาบในห้องตัวเองท่าจะสะอาดเร็วกว่ามั้ง”

 

เซบาสเชียนแค่ยิ้มตอบ

 

คริสแกล้งถอนใจหงุดหงิด มือชะโลมสบู่บนตัวเซบาสเชียน เริ่มจากคอและไหล่ เซบาสเชียนโน้มตัวไปข้างหน้าให้คริสถูหลัง เขามองด้วยความสงสัยกึ่งกังวลเมื่อคริสขยับมือมาที่หน้าอกและขา รู้สึกหน้าแดงนิดๆเมื่อมาถึงระหว่างขา แต่ก็ไม่ได้ขยับตัวหรือเอ่ยอะไร

 

คริสห่อผ้าขนหนูหนานุ่มรอบตัวเขาหลังจากที่ปล่อยน้ำในอ่างและพาเข้าขึ้นมาและขยี้ผมเขาจนแห้ง สัมผัสนั้นช่างอ่อนหวานและดูใส่ใจ เซบาสเชียนเผลอนึกถึงสมัยเด็กๆเวลาที่แม่ช่วยเช็ดตัวให้เขา ไม่ปล่อยให้ไปเปียกถึงชุดนอน

 

“คริส” เซบาสเชียนเรียกในขณะที่คริสกำลังเช็ดไปตามขาเขา “สรุปเราเป็นอะไรกัน?”

 

คริสยักไหล่ เหมือนคำถามนี้ง่ายที่สุดในโลก “อะไรที่นายอยากให้เป็น” เขาลุกขึ้นพับผ้าขนหนู ก่อนจะส่งเสื้อผ้าให้เซบาสเชียน

 

“จะเป็นเพื่อนสองคนช่วยกันและกันก็ได้ ไม่ต้องมีความหมายอะไรมาก”

 

เซบาสเชียนชะงัก _ช่วยกันแหละกัน_ งั้นหรอ แสดงว่าคริสก็ได้อะไรจากความสัมพันธ์นี้เหมือนกันสินะ 

 

เซบาสเชียรู้สึกวาบหวิวในอก แต่ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกนี้เล่นงานเขาไหม เขากระแอมเบาๆ

 

“นี่มันมากมายกว่าเพื่อนช่วยเพื่อนย้ายบ้านแลกกับพิซซ่ากะเบียร์อยู่นะว่าไหม” เซบาสเชียนพูดเอาขำ ขยับตัวสวมเสื้อ “ฉันไม่เคยทำอะไรแบบนี้กับเพื่อนเสียหน่อย”

 

คริสยักไหล่อีกครั้ง เหมือนจะบอกว่าง่ายๆ ไม่เห็นมีอะไรเลย

 

“ทุกอย่างมีครั้งแรกเสมอ” เขาดึงมือเซบาสเชียนออกอย่างนุ่มนวล ก่อนจะช่วยเขาติดกระดุมเสื้อแทน “ _นาย_ อยากได้อะไรล่ะ?”

 

“ฉันไม่รู้” เซบาสเชียนตอบ น้ำเสียงจริงจัง

 

คริสดูแปลกใจกับคำตอบเขามากกว่าสิ่งไหนๆ เขาลูบผมเซบาสเชียน เลื่อนมือลงมาบีบหลังคอเขาเบาๆให้อุ่นใจ

 

“ไม่เป็นไร เราค่อยๆหาคำตอบกัน ไม่ต้องรีบ” ชายหนุ่มเลื่อนลงมาจูบหน้าผากเขาอีกครั้ง “รู้สึกเป็นไงมั่ง โอเคไหม?”

 

“อืม”

 

“เมื่อคืนหลับสบายหรือเปล่า?” คริสยังยืนอยู่ชิด แนบหน้าผากเข้ากับเขา 

 

เขารู้สึกปลอดภัย เซบาสเชียนหลับตาลง

 

“อืม หลับสบายดี”

 

“ดีมาก”

 

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าทำไมตัวเองถึงเอ่ยออกไป แต่คำพูดนั่งพรั่งพรูออกจากปาก

 

“ฉันช่วยตัวเอง หลังจาก..หลังจากเช็คลิสต์ทั้งหมด”

 

เขาไม่รู้ว่าทำไมตนถึงเตรียมตัวจะโดนดุ แต่คริสแค่เอียงคอมองหน้าเขา

 

“ทำไมถึงอยากล่ะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองกำลังหน้าแดง

 

“ฉัน..ฉันไม่รู้ ฉันแค่... ฉันคิดถึงนาย เห็นภาพนายทำอะไรแบบนั้น แล้วฉันก็...”

 

ดวงตาคริสเป็นประกาย เขาเลียริมฝีปาก ก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อ แต่เสียงเคาะประตูกลับดังขึ้นขัดจังหวะ

 

“คริส?” เสียงแอนโทนีเรียกดังมาจากโถงทางเดิน “เซบไม่ยอมเปิดประตูห้องน่ะ นายเห็นตัวบ้างไหม อย่าปล่อยให้เจ้านั่นนอนหลับเพลินล่ะ เราจะออกกันแล้ว”

 

มีแววของความรู้สึกเสียดายนิดหน่อยบนหน้าคริสที่หันไปมองทางประตูอยู่แค่วูบหนึ่ง แต่พอเขาหันกลับมามองเซบาสเชียน ร่องรอยที่ว่านั่นก็หายไปแล้ว

 

“ไปเตรียมตัวได้แล้วล่ะ” ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยพร้อมรอยยิ้ม “เดี๋ยวนั่งเครื่องอีกยาว”

 

เซบาสเชียนหลับซบไหล่คริสบนเครื่องบิน เขาตื่นเป็นระยะๆ รู้สึกถึงสัมผัสของนิ้วมือที่เล่นอยู่กับผมเขา แต่ก็ทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้แกล้งหลับจนกระทั่งเขาเคลิ้มหลับไปจริงๆ

 

 

 

 

 

ห้องแต่งตัวที่เยอรมันนีค่อนข้างเล็ก ทำให้เซบาสเชียนนึกถึงห้องเรียนการละครสมัยม.ปลาย ผู้จัดหาเก้าอี้พิงมาวางเบียดไว้ข้างกระจก กับโต๊ะตัวเล็กข้างประตู แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นห้องนี้คงจะรู้สึกคับแคบน่าอึดอัดกว่าเดิมถ้าไม่มีของเหล่านี้ 

 

เขารู้สึกงัวเงียจากการนอนหลับไม่สนิทและเจ็ทแล็ก แต่ก็ต้องเริ่มแต่งตัว

 

ทั้งเนื้อทั้งตัวมีอยู่แค่เสื้อยืดและบ็อกเซอร์ตอนที่ได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตูห้องเบาๆ พอชะโงกหน้าออกไปก็เห็นคริสที่ยืนยิ้มเก้อๆอยู่ในทางเดิน

 

“เฮ้”

 

เซบาสเชียนเปิดประตูอย่างลืมตัว ก้าวหลบให้คริสแทรกเข้ามา 

 

คริสแซว “จะออกไปทั้งๆแบบนี้หรอ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนหัวเราะฉุน “เหลือเวลาอีกตั้งชั่วโมง” เขาว่า แสร้งค้อน “ขอโทษที่ทำตัวตามสบาย”

 

“ไม่เป็นไรๆ” คริสว่า หน้ายิ้มแฉ่งแล้วเอนหลังพิงโต๊ะทำท่าเหมือนไม่รู้ร้อน “ก็..นั่นแหละที่สงสัยอยู่”

 

เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลาย

 

“ฮะ?”

 

คริสหยักไหล่ 

 

“ก็ครั้งที่แล้วนายดูตึงๆ เลยอยากรู้ว่าคราวนี้นายโอเคไหม หรือถ้าไม่โอเค ฉันช่วยนายได้”

 

จู่ๆเซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบ เขาหวังว่าหน้าตัวเองคงจะไม่แดงอยู่

 

“อ้อ”

 

“ก็..ถ้านายไม่..” อีกฝ่ายเหยียดกายขึ้น ทำท่าเหมือนเตรียมจะพุ่งไปที่ประตู “แค่ถามดูเฉยๆ..”

 

เซบาสเชียนคว้าแขนเขาไว้

 

 “เดี๋ยวก่อน”  เขาก้มลงพูดกับพื้นห้อง คริสหยุดนิ่ง

 

“นาย..นายช่วยได้”

 

“โอเค” คริสตอบช้าๆ เสียงแผ่ว เขาสูดหายใจลึกก่อนจะดันเซบาสเชียนไปชิดประตู เซบาสเชียนสันหลังวาบ

 

“อยากได้อะไรจากฉันล่ะ?”

 

“ฉัน..ฉันอยาก” 

 

คริสรอให้เขาจบประโยค แต่เซบาสเชียนขวยเขินเกินกว่าจะพูดอะไรได้ คริสถามในที่สุด

 

“อยากให้ฉันช่วยให้สบายตัวอีกไหมล่ะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ท่าทางออกตื่นๆ คริสยิ้ม ก้มจูบสันคางเซบาสเชียนแล้วลากบ็อกเซอร์เขาลงมา มือคว้าแท่งเนื้อมาจับไว้

 

“นายนี่ เป็นเด็กดีเสียเหลือเกิน” ชายหนุ่มว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงเหม่อลอย เซบาสเชียนผ่อนลมหายใจลึกเบาๆ

 

“เฮ้” คริสมองหน้าเขา “เราไม่มีเวลามากนะเซบ ทำแบบนี้นายจะได้รู้สึกผ่อนคลาย ถ้าคิดว่าตัวเองจะ..”

 

“ผมจะไม่ดื้อ” เซบาสเชียนหลุดปาก คริสค้างไปชั่วขณะ

 

ความรู้สึกแตกตื่นแล่นปราดในอกเซบาสเชียน จนกระทั่งรอยยิ้มคืนกลับมาบนใบหน้าคริส

 

“ฉันรู้” มือข้างหนึ่งเอื้อมกลับมาแตะหลังคอเซบาสเตียนตั้งแต่ตอนไหนเขาก็ไม่รู้ “อยู่กับฉันนะคราวนี้ โอเคไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า หัวใจแทบจะหลุดออกจากอกเมื่อคริสประคองศีรษะเขาไว้ในอุ้งมือ “อย่าส่งเสียงล่ะ เข้าใจหรือเปล่า?” คริสถาม “เกิดมีคนผ่านมา”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า กระตุกเล็กๆในกำมือคริสที่เริ่มขยับ 

 

“อย่าเกร็ง” คริสว่า เซบาสเชียนเอนมาข้างหน้า ซบหน้าลงกับบ่าคริส มือที่ประคองต้นคอเขาไว้เลื่อนขึ้นสูงมาเล่นกับผมเขา สัมผัสช่างอ่อนหวานและอบอุ่น เซบาสเชียนเผลอพรมจูบบนลำคอคริสอย่างล่องลอย

 

คริสแสดงท่าทีเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะปล่อยมือจากคอเซบาสเชียนและทรุดเข่าลงกับพื้น เซบาสเชียนมองคริสที่อ้าปากรับเขาเข้าไป มือสองข้างตรึงเขาไว้กับผนังให้เขาได้ทิ้งน้ำหนักลงได้สะดวก

 

เขาแทบจะมองภาพตรงหน้าโดยไม่เป็นบ้าไม่ไหว แก้มสองข้างตอบ ริมฝีปากคับแน่น ดวงตาจ้องใบหน้าเซบาสเชียนไม่กระพริบ เขารู้สึกเหมือนโดนยึดไว้กับที่

 

“คริส..”

 

ปลายลิ้นของคริสแลบเลียไปตามความยาวจากปลายถึงโคนและย้อนกลับมาที่เดิม ดื่มด่ำกับใบหน้าเซบาสเชียนที่พยายามจะแหลกสลายในทันที แม้คริสจะเป็นฝ่ายคุกเข่าอยู่ที่พื้น แต่เขามีอำนาจควบคุมทุกอย่าง ชายหนุ่มมองเซบาสเชียนตาไม่กระพริบในขณะที่ดูดดุนส่วนหัวเขาเบาๆก่อนจะขยับเข้าไปใกล้

 

เซบาสเชียนกระตุก ร่างยวบไปข้างหน้า คริสขยับมือขึ้นสูงเท่าที่จะทำได้กดเขาไว้กับพนัง เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกหัวหมุน ในขณะที่คริสส่งเสียงฮัมเบาๆอย่างพึงใจ สั่นสะเทือนบนผิวเซบาสเชียน

 

“คริส”

 

คริสพยักหน้าขึ้นและลงจนกระทั่งเซบาสเชียนทานไม่ไหว เข่าอ่อนรับน้ำหนักตัวเอง ปลดปล่อยที่มีทั้งหมดลงคอคริส

 

คริสประคองเขาไว้จนเขาเสร็จสม ก่อนจะละมือให้เขาได้ค่อยๆทรุดลงกับพื้นจนกระทั่งทั้งคู่นั่งอยู่ข้างกัน ริมฝีปากคริสยังเลอะคราบคาวกามอยู่ และเซบาสเชียนก็โน้มตัวลงเลียมันออกอย่างเผลอไผล

 

คริสผงะ แต่ก็กลับมาเป็นฝ่ายคุมเมื่อเซบาสเชียนเริ่มเปลี่ยนมาจูบเขา ร้องครางกับรสชาติตัวเองบนปลายลิ้นของคริส ชายหนุ่มส่งเสียงเบาๆอย่างชอบใจเมื่อเซบาสเชียนขยับขึ้นมาซุกบนตักแล้วจูบเขาอย่างดูดดื่มจนแทบขาดอากาศหายใจ

 

“เราต้องไปกันแล้ว” คริสว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวล ลูบผมที่หลังหูเขา “มาให้ฉันเช็ดตัวให้ เร็วๆเข้า โอเคไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้มกว้างและพยักหน้า คริสจับเขานั่งเก้าอี้ แนบน้ำบนใบหน้าเขาก่อนจะรินใส่แก้ว

 

“เอากางเกงมาใส่สิ เซบ” คริสสั่งด้วยรอยยิ้ม จูบแก้มเขาเบาๆ “เจอกันข้างนอก”

 

เซบาสเชียนมองอีกฝ่ายเดินจากไปในความเงียบ เขาใช้เวลาอีกสักพักในการตั้งสติเพื่อแต่งตัว ในชุดสูทสีเทาที่คริสขอให้ใส่

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was previewed by virnnich on ao3 (but we met on twitter)  
> she said it was not too shabby so i went ahead!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm patting myself on the back for being this fast :3

 

ทั้งคู่ใช้เวลาว่างที่เหลือระหว่างการเดินสายอยู่ด้วยกันเมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่ทำได้ คริสเลือกชุดให้เซบาสเชียนใส่ในทุกๆวัน ช่วยเขาปลดปล่อยทางอารมณ์ทุกครั้งก่อนจะออกไปข้างนอก และเซบาสเชียนก็สงบอยู่ได้จนถึงตอนเย็นที่เขาจะกลับไปหาคริส

เขาชอบให้คริสกระแทกเขาลึกเข้ามาในลำคอ อย่างอื่นก็ทำให้เขาตัวลอยได้ แต่ไม่มากเท่ากับการได้คุกเข่าอยู่ที่พื้นรอกลืนกินคริสด้วยความกระหายทำเขาถึงที่ได้เร็วกว่าอะไรไหนๆ เวลาที่จะได้อยู่ด้วยกันนั้นสั้นเกินที่จะให้เซบาสเชียนรออย่างใจเย็น

 

บางครั้งถ้ามีเวลาเหลือ คริสจะค่อยๆอ้อยอิ่ง มือข้างหน่ึงรูดเซบาสเชียนเข้าออก ส่วนมือที่ว่างก็กำรอบคอเขาไว้หลวมๆให้เวลาเขาปล่อยตัวลอยอย่างไม่เร่งรีบ ก่อนจะให้เขาปล่อยในปาก ชายหนุ่มให้เซบาสเชียนอยู่ต่อประมาณหนึ่งชั่วโมงพอให้สติคืนกลับมา คริสมักจะลูบผมเขาไปด้วย นานๆครั้งก็จะกดร่างเขา เอามือปิดปากไว้ไม่ให้ส่งเสียง

 

แต่สุดท้ายแล้วคริสก็จะให้เซบาสเชียนกลับไปที่ห้องของตัวเองก่อนจะหมดคืน เซบาสเชียนคิดว่านั่นคือการรักษาระยะห่างของคริส ถึงที่สุดแล้วเซบาสเชียนจะเป็นคนมีสิทธิ์ที่จะเลือกนิยามความสัมพันธ์ แต่คริสก็คงจะไม่อยากบังคับครอบงำ หรืออีกทีก็คือไม่อยากให้เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกอะไรลึกซึ้งกับความสัมพันธ์ครั้งนี้

 

ที่โรงแรมในอิตาลี ก๊อกน้ำอ่างล่างหน้าในห้องของเซบาสเชียนเกิดรั่ว เขาไม่ได้อยากลงไปบ่นกับพนักงาน แต่กระนั้นตัวเองก็แทบจะนอนไม่หลับ ลองใช้ถุงเท้าอุดท่อไว้ ก็ได้ผลจนกระทั่งเกิดคิดกลัวว่าจะทำให้ก๊อกแตก แล้วเขาจะได้ชื่อว่าเป็นแขกที่แย่กว่าแขกขี้บ่นเสียอีก

 

เขาเดินไปทางเครื่องทำน้ำแข็งในโถงทางเดิน จนไปปะเข้ากับคริส

 

“ มาทำอะไรป่านนี้เนี่ย ?”   ทั้งคู่พูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกัน

 

คริสยิ้ม “ฉันเจ็ทแล็ก นอนไม่หลับ เลยกะว่าจะชงเหล้าซะหน่อย” ว่าพลางเขย่าถังน้ำแข็ง “นายล่ะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนขบริมฝีปาก ประโยคถัดมาฟังดูเหมือนเป็นมุขตื้นๆ “ฉัน...คือน้ำ..หยดจากก๊อกไม่หยุดเลย ฉันไม่..ไม่ได้เรื่องมาก แต่แค่...นอนไม่หลับ”

 

คริสยักไหล่ “ในห้องมีสองเตียง มานอนก็ได้นะ”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยายามกลบเกลื่อนความผิดหวังของตน “ สองเตียงหรอ ?”

 

คริสเติมน้ำแข็งต่อ ก่อนจะตอบ “อืม พวกเราบางคนก็ได้ห้องคู่เพราะห้องเดี่ยวหมดแล้ว ได้ข่าวว่ามีอีกกองถ่ายมาอยู่พอดี”

 

“ อืม ”  เซบาสเชียนถอนหายใจ “ อืม .. ก็ .. ก็ได้ ”

 

คริสยิ้มทั้งๆที่ก้มมองถังอยู่ “ เราไม่ต้องรีบเข้านอนกันก็ได้นะ ”

 

 

 

 

คริสผสมเหล้าให้เขาที่ห้อง จิบแก้วตัวเองนิดหน่อยก่อนจะถาม

 

“ นายโอเคหรือเปล่า ?  เหล้าโอเคไหม ?  นายดูตึงๆ ”

 

“ ฉันไม่เป็นไร ”  เซบาสเชียนตอบกลับแก้วในมือ “ แค่เหนื่อย ”

 

“ฉันตั้งใจจะถามว่านายอยากได้อะไรเพิ่มอีกไหม? ฉันรู้ว่าอยู่ที่นี่มันมีอะไรครบเท่าไหร่ แต่มีอะไรที่นายอยากลองอีกหรือเปล่า? คือไหนๆนายก็จะค้างคืนที่นี่แล้ว..”

 

เซบาสเชียนอยากนอนเตียงเดียวกับคริส แต่ก็กลัวว่านี่เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เขาทำไม่ได้

 

เขายักไหล่ “ นายจะทำแรงๆกับฉันกว่านี้ก็ได้ ... คือ .. ฉันไม่ ... ฉันชอบแบบนั้น ”

 

คริสพยักหน้า “ ได้ ”

 

ชายหนุ่มไม่ว่าอะไรอีก เซบาสเชียนเองก็เงียบตามไปด้วย ก้มลงจิบน้ำในแก้ว

 

“ แรงๆยังไง ?”  คริสถามในที่สุด

 

“คือ...นายไม่ต้องอ่อนโยนกับฉันก็ได้ จะบอก..พ..พูดกับฉัน” เขานึกถึงตอนที่คริสพูดประโยคนั้นเป็นครั้งแรก _นายถูกสร้างมาเพื่อสิ่งนี้_ รู้สึกผิวร้อนวูบ เสมองพื้นด้วยความอาย “ก็ไม่รู้สิ”

 

คริสเอื้อมมาจับคางเขา เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้ง “ฉันขอให้นายชัดเจนกับฉัน เซบาสเชียน”

 

“สั่งฉันสิ” คำพูดนั้นหลุดออกจากปากเซบาสเชียนเร็วกว่าที่เขาจะทันคิดเสียอีก คริสกระพริบตามองเขาอย่างงุนงง ดูเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะคาดไม่ถึงว่าจะได้คำตอบอะไรแบบนี้ แต่เขาก็ดึงตัวเองกลับมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

ชายหนุ่มก้มมองเหล้าในมือเซบาสเชียน

 

“ ถ้าไม่ดื่มให้หมดก็วางแก้วลง ”

 

เซบาสเชียนทำตามอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วส่งแก้วเปล่าคืนให้เขา

 

“เด็กดี” คริสว่าด้วยรอยยิ้ม วางแก้วไว้กับที่

 

“ฉันจะไปอาบน้ำ” เขาพูด “ระหว่างนั้นฉันอยากให้นายจัดกระเป๋าให้ฉัน เตรียมชุดที่จะใส่พรุ่งนี้แยกไว้”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้ารับ “ครับ นายท่าน”

 

“ฉันไม่ได้เรียงอะไรเป็นพิเศษ แค่พับให้เรียบร้อย แยกเป็นชนิดเดียวกันก็พอ ถ้าฉันไม่ชอบ นายต้องทำใหม่หมด” 

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง รู้สึกร่างเบาอย่างประหลาด

 

คริสมองเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะเสริม “ถ้าเสร็จก่อนฉันก็ไปหาอะไรดื่ม อะไรก็ได้ที่นายชอบ ไม่จำเป็นต้องเป็นเหล้า”

 

“คร้บ นายท่าน”

 

คริสพยุงหลังคอเขาไว้ในขณะที่ก้มลงมาจูบกระหม่อม การกระทำนี้ให้ความรู้สึกว่าอีกฝ่ายมีอำนาจเหนือเขามากกว่าอะไรที่เคยทำมาทั้งหมด เซบาสเชียนรุ้สึกอุ่นไปทั่วทรวง

 

“ เด็กดี ”

 

ทันใดที่ประตูห้องน้ำปิดลง เซบาสเชียนก็ปรี่เข้าไปที่กระเป๋าเดินทางของคริส บรรจงพับทุกอย่างให้เรียบร้อยที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ แยกออกเป็นกองเล็กๆเป็นระเบียบ เมื่อคริสเดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำในชุดนอน เซบาสเชียนก็นั่งรอเขาอยู่แล้วบนเตียงข้างๆกระเป๋าที่เปิดทิ้งไว้ รัมกับโค้กแก้วที่สองเหลือเพียงครึ่งแก้ว

 

เวลาที่คริสอยู่ตรงหน้าเขานั้น เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกว่าตัวเองควรจะต้องยืนด้วย เขาลุกขึ้นทันที คริสยิ้ม แล้วก้มมองกระเป๋าตัวเอง

 

“ดีมาก” เขาว่า น้ำเสียงแฝงความประหลาดใจราวกับไม่คิดว่าเซบาสเชียนจะทำได้ดีเท่ามาตรฐานของตน เซบาสเชียนไม่โทษคริส ชายหนุ่มเคยเห็นเขาจัดกระเป๋ามาก่อนและเขาเองไม่เคยตั้งอกตั้งใจทำอะไรให้เรียบร้อยกับของๆตัวเองเลย

 

ดีมากๆ” คริสว่าซ้ำอย่างยินดี มือข้างหนึ่งลูบผมเซบาสเชียน อีกข้างดึงแก้วเหล้าออกจากมือเขา กระตุกผมเซบาสเชียนเบาๆ ดูปฏิกิริยา

 

เซบาสเชียนหลับตาลงทันที คริสกระชากแรงขึ้น ศีรษะเขาถูกดึงไปข้างล่างตามแรง เขาส่งเสียงร้อง

 

คริสไม่ปล่อยมือ

 

“ คุกเข่าลงสิ ”

 

ทั้งร่างเซบาสเชียนร่วงลงแทบเท้าคริสราวกับก้อนหิน คริสยังไม่คลายมือจากผมเขา เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกปั่นป่วนในท้องไปหมดด้วยความตื่นเต้นและความพอใจ รอคำสั่งต่อไปอย่างจดจ่อ เขารู้สึกได้ว่าคริสเดินไปนั่งที่เตียง เซบาสเชียนลืมตามอง

 

เขานึกว่าคริสจะลดกางเกงตัวเองลง แต่ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้ทำแบบนั้น กลับกระชากผมเซบาสเชียนอีกรอบ คราวนี้เซบาสเชียนอนุญาตให้ตัวเองส่งเสียงครางแค่ในลำคอ คริสหรี่ตามองเขา

 

“อ้าปาก” เขาสั่ง เซบาสเชียนทำตามในทันที

 

ชายหนุ่มเชยคางเซบาสเชียนขึ้น กดขอบแก้วเข้ากับริมฝีปากเขา เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่นปล่อยให้สุราที่เหลืออยู่ไม่มากไหลลงผ่านลิ้น คริสวางแก้วเปล่าลง

 

“อยากได้น้ำไหม?” เซบาสเชียนไม่ได้หิวน้ำ แต่ภาพคริสป้อนน้ำเขาจากขวดนั้นเองที่ทำให้เขาพยักหน้า

 

คริสปล่อยมือจากผมเซบาสเชียน ลุกขึ้นไปหยิบขวดน้ำจากมินิบาร์ ก่อนจะกลับมานั่งที่ปลายเตียง เอียงปากขวดจ่อกับริมฝีปากเขา

 

“เด็กดี” เขาชม แล้วดึงขวดออก “อยากให้ฉันจูบไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะส่งเสียงตอบหรือไม่ เขาแค่พยักหน้า และคริสก็โน้มตัวลง ความรู้สึกเวลาคริสก้มลงจูบเขาที่คุกเข่าอยู่อย่างต่ำต้อยกว่านั้นมันช่างเร้าอารมณ์ เขารู้สึกมึนเมาเร่าร้อน เหมือนจะตัวลอยได้อีก เขาครางประท้วงเมื่อคริสพยายามผละออก

 

คริสหยุด เซบาสเชียนเงยหน้าไขว่คว้าสัมผัส แล้วคริสก็กำผมเขาไว้ ดึงเขาออก

เซบาสเชียนหอบหายใจสะดุด และคริสก็จุมพิตเขาหนักหน่วงกว่าเดิมจนเขาหัวหมุน

 

ชายหนุ่มผละออกอีกรอบ มองหน้าเขาอยู่ครู่ ปลายนิ้วโป้งไล้ข้างแก้มเขา ก่อนจะถาม

“ นายอยากจะเสร็จไหม ?”

 

คริสช่วยเขาเมื่อสักพักหนึ่งมาแล้ว ก่อนจะสัมภาษณ์ เขาแอบเข้ามาในห้องแต่งตัวก่อนที่เซบาสเชียนจะทันได้เปลี่ยนชุดแล้วดึงเขาขึ้นมานั่งบนตัก แต่ก็ไม่ได้แตะต้องเขาอีกเลยหลังจากนั้น

แอลกอฮอล์ในกระแสเลือดทำให้เขารู้สึกผ่อนคลายและแอบโหยหา

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า คริสกระตุกผมเขาอีกครั้ง

 

“มีมารยาทหน่อยเซบาสเชียน พูดดีๆสิ”

 

“ครับ..” เซบาสเชียนพูด หายใจไม่ทัน “ครับ นายท่าน ผมอยากเสร็จ ได้โปรด”

 

คริสมองเขาเงียบๆ

 

“เลิกฝืน เซบาสเชียน ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว” เขาพูดในที่สุด  “ฉันอยู่ตรงนี้ ฉันจะดูแลนายเอง” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าอีกรอบ รู้สึกมึนงง

 

คริสคว้าไหล่เขาดึงขึ้น ลากเขาเข้ามาอยู่ระหว่างขา “ฉันอยากให้นายเลิกฝืน”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า และคริสก็ประคองหน้าเขาไว้อย่างอ่อนโยน สบตากับเขาครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะแทรกมือเข้าไปในกางเกงนอนเขา เซบาสเชียนหลุดครางจากอก ผวาไปข้างหน้า กัดริมฝีปากพยายามจะกลั้นเสียง คริสกระตุกผมเขาอีกรอบ

 

“ไม่เอา” เขาว่า น้ำเสียงเฉียบขาด “อย่าทำแบบนั้น ฉันบอกให้นายปล่อยออกมาไง” เขาพูดหนักแน่น เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนขาคริสพร้อมเสียงคราง เขาเพิ่งจะเริ่มสั่น สติหลุดลอยเมื่อร่างกายได้ปลดปล่อย คริสเช็ดมือกับขากางเกงก่อนจะก้มลงจูบเขา

 

“เด็กดี” เขาว่าอย่างรักใคร แต่เมื่อเซบาสเชียนพยายามจะขยับเข้ามาที่ตักเขา ชายหนุ่มกลับผลักมือเขาออก

 

“ฉันไม่เป็นไร” เขาว่า จูบเซบาสเชียนอีกครั้ง “ฉันไม่เป็นไร มองฉันนี่” เซบาสเชียนจ้องกลับอย่างไม่มีอิดออด แต่คริสไม่ได้บอกให้เท่าอะไรนอกเหนือจากนั้น

 

ทั้งคู่นั่งอยู่แบบนั้น คริสมองหน้า ลูบผมเขา ไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีก

 

เซบาสเชียนนิ่งรอ

 

“รู้สึกยังไงบ้าง?” คริสถาม หลังจากเงียบไปชั่วครู่ “ดีไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า “ครับ นายท่าน”

 

คริสยิ้ม ทัดผมกับหลังหูเซบาสเชียนก่อนจะก้มลงจูบเขาอีก คราวนี้แค่เพียงสั้นๆอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

“ขึ้นเตียงสิ” เขาเพยิดหน้าไปที่เตียงข้างๆ และเซบาสเชียนก็คลานขึ้นไป แล้วแอบถอนใจกับตัวเอง

คริสกลับมายืนข้างเขาไม่อึดใจต่อมา ในมือถือผ้าขนหนูเย็นชื้นเช็ดตัวให้ เซบาสเชียนนิ่งมองสักพัก ก่อนจะดันตัวขึ้น แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก จนคริสก้มลงมาจูบเขาอีกครั้ง

 

จุมพิตนั้นลึกล้ำลงไปในชั่วขณะอย่างไม่คาดคิด เซบาสเชียนผวากายเข้าหาอย่างละโมบ หวังจะดึงคริสลงมาบนเตียงด้วยกัน

คริสทัดปอยผมไว้หลังหูเซบาสเชียน ส่งเสียงอืออึงพึงใจ ก่อนที่นิ้วเซบาสเชียนจะคว้าคอเสื้อเขาเข้ามา

 

“เฮ้” คริสว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน เขากำลังเข้าใจเซบาสเชียนผิดอย่างน่าโมโห “ฉันบอกว่าฉันไม่เป็นไรไง ไม่ต้องทำ”

 

เซบาสเชียนหน้างอ เขาอยากจะบอกคริสว่าเขาไม่ได้ทำเพราะอยากให้คริสรู้สึกดีอยู่คนเดียวเสียหน่อย แต่จะหาวิธีพูดยังไงไม่ให้ดูเป็นเด็กขี้งอนนี่สิ

 

เซบาสเชียนปล่อยมือ คริสยิ้มและจูบแก้มเขาก่อนจะผละกลับออกไปที่เตียงตัวเอง

 

 

เช้าวันต่อมา คริสให้เซบาสเชียนเข้าไปอาบน้ำก่อนจะส่งเขาออกประตูห้อง ทั้งคู่ไม่เคยได้ร่วมห้องกันอีกเลย

 

เซบาสเชียนพยายามจะไม่เก็บเอามาใส่ใจในระหว่างการเดินสายที่พวกเขาต้องเปลี่ยนโรงแรมนอนไม่ซ้ำที่ แต่พอจบทัวร์ และเครื่องบินร่อนลงที่นิวยอร์กนี่สิ เขาถึงเริ่มประสาทเสีย

 

“ จะกลับบ้านคืนนี้เลยหรอ ?”

 

คริสหันกลับไปมองประตูที่เปิดออกไปหาแถวรถชัทเทิลไปสถานีรถไฟ

 

“อืม” เขาเอ่ย แต่เซบาสเชียนไม่ปล่อยให้เขาพูดหรือคิดเปลี่ยนใจ

 

“มานอนบ้านฉันก็ได้นะ” พูดแล้วก็ฟังอยู่เยอะ เซบาสเชียนรีบแก้ตัว รัวคำพูดออกมา “นอนพักก่อนสักคืน แล้วค่อยคิดว่าจะกลับยังไงพรุ่งนี้ก็ได้นี่”

 

คริสหันมามองเขา ใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้ม

 

“ นี่แผนนายหรอ ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้มหวาน ขยับกระเป๋าสะพายไหล่ให้เข้าที่

 

“ ไปกินข้าวด้วยก็ได้นะ "

 

คริสเหลือบมองรถชัทเทิลแวบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเดินกลับมาหาเซบาสเชียน

 

“งั้นก็นำทางเลย เด็กน้อย”

 

 

 

บรรยากาศในรถแท็กซี่ระหว่างทางไปบ้านเซบาสเชียนนั้นไร้เสียงพูดคุย เซบาสเชียนเชื่อว่าความตึงเครียดในอากาศนั้นเป็นแค่เพียงจินตนาการของตัวเอง คริสยิ้มกับคนขับ ท่าทีเป็นมิตร แถมยังออกเงินค่าโดยสารให้อีกด้วย เขาคว้ากระเป๋าสะพายเซบาสเชียนมาคล้องเหนือบ่า เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกราวกับตัวเองเป็นเลดี้ที่คริสกำลังเทคแคร์อยู่อย่างนั้น ชายหนุ่มเข็นกระเป๋าเดินทางตัวเองตามมาอย่างไม่ต้องออกแรง

 

 

คริสยืนรอให้เซบาสเชียนควานหากุญแจหน้าประตูอย่างใจเย็น

 

“ไม่ต้องถือให้ก็ได้นะ” เขาว่า พยักหน้าไปทางกระเป๋าสะพายตัวเอง

 

คริสยิ้ม ยักไหล่ “ก็เห็นนายบอกว่าฉัน _แข็งแรงกว่าเห็นๆ_ ” เซบาสเชียนกลอกตา เหมือนยิ่งยุ “ฉันไม่อยากให้นายเหนื่อยโดยไม่จำเป็นน่ะ” ชายหนุ่มแกล้งยวน

 

“ฮ่า” เซบาสเชียนขำประชด ดันกายอีกฝ่ายเข้าไปในห้อง คริสหัวเราะ วางกระเป๋าลงใกล้ประตูก่อนจะกวาดสายตามองห้อง

 

“ห้องฉันห้องไหน?” เขาถาม ชี้ไปทางบานประตูในโถงทางเดิน “จะได้เอาของไปเก็บ”

 

เซบาสเชียนลังเล ก่อนจะชี้ไปที่ห้องตัวเอง “ห้องสุดท้ายทางขวา”

 

คริสดันกระเป๋าตัวเองเข้าไปพิงไว้กับผนัง เขาเหลือบมองในห้อง แล้วเซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกกลัวขึ้นมาชั่วอึดใจว่าคริสจะรู้ว่านี่คือห้องเขา ไม่ใช่ห้องนอนแขก แต่ก็ไม่ได้ปริปากอย่างใด

 

“ว่าแต่” คริสเริ่มพูด ขณะเดินกลับมาในห้องรับแขก “นายอยากทำอะไรบ้างล่ะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้ดีว่าตัวเองอยากทำอะไร แต่ไม่แน่ใจว่าจะขออย่างไรดี การเดินสายครั้งนี้ทำเขาเพลีย และการนั่งเครื่องนานๆก็ทำเขาเมื่อยไปทั้งตัว

 

“ก็ไม่ได้พูดเล่นนะตอนที่บอกว่าจะไปกินข้าว” เขาตอบ และคริสก็ยิ้มเอ็นดู “แต่ก่อนอื่น..ฉันอยาก...”

 

คริสรอให้เขาพูดอย่างใจเย็น ก่อนจะถามซ้ำ “อยากได้อะไร เซบ?”

 

“นาย...เอ่อ...ตอนนั้นฉัน..ฉันพูด..เรื่องจับมัด” เขากล่าว น้ำเสียงสั่น “ฉัน..ฉันรู้ว่านายพูดเล่น แต่...”

 

“ไม่ได้พูดเล่นสักหน่อย” คริสว่ายืนยัน แล้วความเครียดขมึงที่เต้นตุบอยู่บ่นบ่าเซบาสเชียนก็คลายลงหน่อย

 

“ แค่นั้นหรอที่อยากได้ ?  นายอยากให้ฉันจับนายมัดไว้กับอะไรล่ะ ?  เตียง ?  เก้าอี้ ?”

 

“เก้าอี้” เซบาสเชียนเอ่ยอย่างไม่ต้องคิด คริสพยักหน้า

 

“ อยากให้ฉันทำอะไรกับนายไหม ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกเย็นวาบ “ อยาก ”  เขาว่า

 

“ แต่ฉันอยาก ... ฉันอยากให้นายเป็นคนตัดสินใจ ”

 

คริสตาลุกวาวกับประโยคนั้น เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกพองฟูในอกเหมือนเวลาที่คริสเอ่ยชมเชยเขา

 

“ มีอะไรให้ฉันใช้มัดนายไหมล่ะ ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า เขามีเนกไทไหมสองสามเส้นในตู้เสื้อผ้า

 

“โอเค” คริสว่า “ไปหยิบมาสิ ฉันจะไปเอาเก้าอี้”

 

พอเซบาสเชียนเดินกลับมา ก็เห็นเก้าอี้ในครัวเขาวางอยู่กลางห้องนั่งเล่นแล้ว คริสมองเนกไทในมือเขา

 

“ ทำไมไม่เห็นนายจะเคยใช้เนกไทพวกนี้เลยล่ะ ?”  เขาถามอย่างแปลกใจยิ้มๆ

 

เซบาสเชียนก้มลงมองตามอย่างสงสัย “ อยากให้ฉันใส่หรอ ?”

 

“ ไว้วันหลัง ”  คริสตอบ “ ไปนั่งซะสิ ”

 

เซบาสเชียนนั่งนิ่งทำตัวตามสบาย เท้าสองข้างแนบกับขาเก้าอี้ แขนวางพาดไปตามที่วาง สีหน้าคริสฉายแววขบขันเล็กน้อยขณะที่ชายหนุ่มคุกเข่าลงมัดข้อมือและข้อเท้าเขา

 

“แน่ใจนะว่าไม่เคยทำอะไรแบบนี้?” เขาถาม เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า อีกฝ่ายเอื้อมมือมาแตะเข่าเขาเบาๆก่อนจะกลับไปง่วนกับเชือกในมือ เซบาสเชียนจินตนาการว่าตนจะรู้สึกตึงเครียดเมื่อถูกบังคับไม่ให้เคลื่อนไหว แต่กลับกัน เขาเริ่มจะรู้สึกตัวอ่อนยวบ

 

คริสจัดการจนเสร็จ และถาม “แน่นไปไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนฝืนแรงเล็กน้อยเพื่อส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธ ร่างทั้งร่างรู้สึกหนักอึ้ง แต่ถึงแม้จะไม่ตอบ คริสก็ยังตรวจดูผลงานตัวเอง ใช้นิ้วจิ้มไปตามปมอยู่ดี ผ้าที่รัดรึงเนื้อเขาไว้นั้นทำเซบาสเชียนรู้สึกซาบซ่า หัวสมองว่างเปล่า

 

“รู้สึกยังไงบ้าง?” คริสถาม มือลูบเส้นผมเซบาสเชียน สัมผัสนั้นทำเขามึนงงเล็กน้อย เขานิ่งไปครู่ก่อนจะพยักหน้า

 

“รู้สึกดี” เขาพึมพำเบาๆ คริสฟังด้วยแววตารุ่มร้อน

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกวูบวาบเมื่อเห็นว่าคริสก็ต้องการเขา มือที่เล่นกับผมนั้นเลื่อนลงมาจับที่ข้างแก้ม

 

“เดี๋ยวฉันจะโกนหนวดให้” ชายหนุ่มนิ่ง แล้วพูดต่อ “โอเคไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าอีก

 

“ อยากได้มากกว่านั้นหรือเปล่า ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนส่ายหน้า เขาอยากให้คริสทำอะไรก็ตามที่อยากทำ เท่านั้นเอง สำหรับตอนนี้

คริสดูเหมือนจะเข้าใจ เขาพยักหน้า

 

“ เดี๋ยวฉันมา ”

 

ชายหนุ่มหายไปเพียงอึดใจ ก่อนจะกลับมาพร้อมขันน้ำ กับมีดและโฟมโกนหนวดของเซบาสเชียน เขาจูบหน้าผากเซบาสเชียนก่อนจะเริ่มชโลมโฟมลงบนหน้าเขา

 

“เงยหน้าขึ้นสิ” คริสว่า แต่มือเอื้อมมาช้อนคางเขาเงยขึ้นพิงพนักเก้าอี้อย่างอ่อนโยนโดยที่เขาไม่ทันจะขยับตัว

 

เซบาสเชียนหัวหมุนเล็กน้อย หลับตาลงเมื่อสัมผัสเย็นของมีดโกนครูดอยู่ใต้คาง ทั้งร่างรุ่มร้อนไปหมด

 

“พรุ่งนี้ฉันจะกลับบอสตันแล้ว เลยอยากพานายไปกินอะไรดีๆหน่อย” คริสพูดเสียงต่ำราวกับกลัวใครจะได้ยิน เซบาสเชียนสะท้านกับลมหายใจที่รินรดอยู่บนใบหน้า  “อยากให้นายดูดีเพื่อฉัน”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า กล้ำกลืนสัญชาติญาณงี่เง่าที่บอกให้เขาชวนคริสให้อยู่ต่อมากกว่าหนึ่งคืน ให้อยู่ต่อนานเท่าที่เขาอยากจะอยู่

 

แม้จะอยากให้ชายหนุ่มอยู่กับเขา แต่ดูไม่ฉลาดที่จะพูดออกไปเลย เมื่อความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งคู่เพิ่งจะดำเนินมาแค่เดือนกว่า แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น พอคริสจัดการกับใต้คางเขาเสร็จแล้วดึงหน้าเขาลงมาเพื่อโกนหนวดที่เหลือบนหน้า เขาก็ลืมตาขึ้นมองสีหน้าของคริส ชายหนุ่มแลบลิ้นเล็กน้อยระหว่างที่แนบใบมีดลงกับพื้นผิวใต้ริมฝีปากล่างเซบาสเชียน

 

สมองเซบาสเชียนโล่งเกินกว่าจะรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองขยับปากตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ จนคริสจิ๊ปากแสร้งทำเป็นหงุดหงิดเกินจริงนั่นแหละ

 

“ เลิกยิ้มได้แล้ว

 

เซบาสเชียนได้แต่ขำเมื่อโดนว่าอย่างผ่อนคลายไม่มีปิดบัง รู้สึกคล้ายๆเมาเหล้า คริสยิ้ม ดีดใบหูเขา

“ถ้าหน้านายยังครึ้มอยูครึ่งหน้าแบบนี้เราคงไม่ต้องไปไหนกันพอดี” ชายหนุ่มแกล้งว่า เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้ารับ พยายามจะกลั้นหัวเราะ คริสหยุดรอครู่หน่ึงก่อนจะเอื้อมมือกลับมาที่หน้า

 

คริสค่อยๆบรรจง ไม่รีบร้อน ส่วนเซบาสเชียนก็ปล่อยให้ตัวเองหลับตารับสัมผัสของมีดโกนที่กำลังปาดไปตามผิว

เวลาที่ไม่มีเรื่องเซ็กส์มาเกี่ยวข้องนั้นต่างออกไป เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกสงบลึก เหมือนกับตอนที่คริสอาบน้ำให้เขาตอนนั้นระหว่างทัวร์ มีแค่ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นและปลอดภัย

 

 _อยากให้นายดูดี เพื่อฉัน_ประโยคนั้นสะท้อนอยู่ในหัว เขาเองก็อยากเหมือนกัน อยากจะดูดีเพื่อคริส อยากให้คริสพอใจ อยากจะเป็นเด็กดี

 

ชายหนุ่มโกนหนวดให้เขาจนเสร็จ แล้วไล่นิ้วลูบไปทั่วหน้าเขา

 

“เพอร์เฟคท์” เขาชมเสียงเบา ราวกับพูดให้แค่ตัวเองได้ยิน ริมฝีปากเซบาสเชียนเผยออกรับปลายนิ้วที่ไล้ผ่าน คริสถามย้ำ

 

“ แน่ใจว่าอยากได้แค่นี้ ?"

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า “ อยาก ... อยากดูดีเพื่อนาย ”  เขาเอ่ยในที่สุด

 

คริสผ่อนลมหายใจหนัก “อืม เด็กดี” เขาว่าเสียงต่ำ ประคองศีรษะเซบาสเชียนไว้ไม่ให้ผงกลง “เป็นเด็กดีอะไรอย่างนี้ เซบาสเชียน มองหน้าฉันซิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนกระพริบตาปริบ ก่อนสายตาจะปรับรับภาพคริสที่กำลังยิ้มให้เขาอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

“ นายดูเพอร์เฟคท์ "

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้มตอบ คริสโน้มตัวลงมาจูบหน้าผากเขาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง “ไปกินข้าวกันก่อนเถอะ” เขาพูดเอาใจ “แล้วค่อยให้รางวัลนายหลังจากนั้น” 

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ริมฝีปากแห้งผาก

 

“ พร้อมให้ฉันแก้มัดแล้วหรือยัง ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนก้มลงมองเก้าอี้ “จูบฉันหน่อยได้ไหม?” เขาก้มหน้าพูดกับเท้าตัวเอง คำพูดหลุดออกมาอย่างง่ายดายเสียจนเขาสงสัยว่าทำไมก่อนหน้านี้เขาถึงมีปัญหากับการเอ่ยประโยคนี้เสียเหลือเกิน

คริสเชยคางเขาขึ้น ใบหน้าระบายยิ้ม ภาพที่ทำให้เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกบรรลุเป้าหมาย

 

จุมพิตนั้นนิ่มนวลและไม่นานพอ แต่เซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกตื้อตอนที่คริสผละออก

 

“ พร้อมหรือยัง ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า แล้วคริสก็กระตุกปมที่ข้อมือเขาเป็นที่แรก ชายหนุ่มปัดมือเขาออกเมื่อเซบาสเชียนเอื้อมลงไปจะช่วยแก้ปมที่ข้อเท้าตัวเอง เขาดึงเซบาสเชียนลุกขึ้นเมื่อคลายปมออกจนหมด ยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ตอนที่เซบาสเชียนคะมำเข้ามาในอ้อมแขน

 

“ไปเปลี่ยนชุดไป” คริสสั่ง มือผลักเขาเบาๆ

 

“ใส่สีดำล้วน นายใส่แล้วดูดี”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า คริสก้มลงมองเนกไทในมือ

 

“เส้นนี้” เขาเสริม ก่อนจะโยนเส้นสีม่วงอ่อนไปให้ เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า เอื้อมมือไปคว้าไว้ก่อนจะเดินกลับเข้าห้องตัวเอง

 

 

เขายังแต่งตัวไม่ทันจะเสร็จตอนที่ได้ยินเสียงคริสดังมาจากโถงทางเดิน

 

“ ฉันนึกว่านายบอกว่านี่ห้องฉันเสียอีก ”

 

“อืม” เซบาสเชียนตอบอย่างประหม่า ร้อยเข็มขัดพลาดไปหนึ่งห่วงพยายามจะเก๊กท่าไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว

 

คริสเข้ามาประกบอยู่ข้างเขาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว ร้อยเส้นเข็มขัดเขาให้เข้าที่แล้วพูดโดยไม่สบตา

 

“ นี่มันห้องนาย ”  คริสว่าพลางสอดรัดปลายเข็มขัดเข้ากับหัวให้เขาเรียบร้อย “ มีห้องเดียวหรือยังไง ?”

 

“ ฉันแค่คิดว่าเราสองคนซี้กันเกินจะปล่อยให้นายไปนอนบนเตียงพับน่ะคริส "

 

คริสฟังเขาว่าแล้วหัวเราะ

 

“เตียงนอนแขกนายเป็นเตียงพับหรอ?” คริสขำอีกเมื่อเซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า เอื้อมมือมายีผมเขาเล่น “ให้ตายเหอะ นายนี่ไม่ไหวจริงๆ”

 

“อะไรเล่า” เซบาสเชียนฟึดฟัด คริสฉวยโอกาสจูบแก้มเขา มือก็ลากเนกไทรอบแผงคอเสื้อ เซบาสเชียนเอียงคอให้คริสผูกปมโดยอัติโนมัติ

 

“ นี่เราจะไปไหนกันน่ะ ?”

 

คริสยิ้ม “ที่ดีๆ เพราะนายดูดี"

 

ใบหน้าเซบาสเชียนคงฉายแววอะไรบางอย่าง เพราะคริสถาม

 

“ ต้องช่วยให้นายเสร็จก่อนไหม ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนอยากจะตอบรับ แต่ลังเลเมื่อนึกถึงคำพูดที่คริสเอ่ยก่อนหน้า _ฉันจะให้รางวัลนายทีหลัง_

 

เขาอยากจะเป็นเด็กดี อยากจะคู่ควร อยากให้คริสพอใจ

 

เ ขาสั่นหัว

 

“ไว้ทีหลัง” เขาตอบ แล้วคริสก็ยิ้ม

 

 

ที่ร้านอาหาร เซบาสเชียนขบกระพุ้งแก้มตัวเองไว้บังคับให้ตัวเองนั่งเฉยๆ คริสสังเกตและเดินอ้อมมาหา ฝ่ามือบีบหลังคอเขา

 

“ ให้ฉันเอาอะไรมาให้ดื่มไหม ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้ารับน้ำเสียงนุ่ม

 

ชายหนุ่มเดินกลับมา วางแก้วไว้ตรงเซบาสเชียน แล้วบีบต้นคอเขาอีกครั้ง

 

“อย่าเกร็ง” เขาสั่งเสียงต่ำ เซบาสเชียนรอให้คริสพยักหน้าอนุญาตก่อนจะยกแก้วขึ้นมาจิบ

 

เขาไม่มีสมาธิจะอ่านเมนูเลย คริสมองเขาท่าทีลุกลี้ลุกลนของเขาอยู่ครู่แล้วขมวดคิ้ว

 

“ ฉันไม่น่าปล่อยให้นายออกมาก่อนจะ ..”

 

“ไม่” เซบาสเชียนขัด เขาอยากเป็นเด็กดี เขาไม่อยากให้คริสผิดหวัง เขาเป็นเด็กดีได้ “ฉันแค่ต้อง...” เขากลืนน้ำลายอย่างกังวลก่อนจะถาม “สั่งให้หน่อยได้ไหม?”

 

คริสสะดุ้งอย่างที่เขาคาดไม่ถึง เขาอ้าปากจะพูดว่าไม่ต้องก็ได้ เขินอายเกินกว่าจะสังเกตว่าคริสกำลังหายใจหนัก

 

“ได้” คริสตอบเบาๆ เสียจนเซบาสเชียนแทบจะไม่ได้ยิน เขารู้สึกอบอุ่นและสงบลงมาหน่อย บรรยากาศรอบตัวหยุดเคลื่อนไหวชั่วขณะ ทุกอย่างดีขึ้นเมื่อเขาให้คริสเป็นคนจัดการ ร่างกายผ่อนคลายลง

 

คริสสั่งสเต็กให้ตัวเอง สั่งลอบสเตอร์ให้เซบาสเชียน ซึ่งยิ่งทำให้เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกว่าโดนปรนเปรอเกิดเหตุ แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าชอบ เขารู้สึกถึงความร้อนบนแก้มตอนที่คริสสั่งอาหารในขณะที่เขาก้มหน้าอยู่เฉยๆ ถ้าบริกรสาวคิดว่ามันแปลก เธอก็สงวนทีท่าได้ดี เพียงแค่ยิ้มรับออร์เดอร์และเดินหายไปหลังครัว

 

คริสเรียกเขาออกจากภวังค์

 

“ แน่ใจนะว่าโอเค ?  ให้ฉันเรียกพนักงานกลับมาไหม ?” 

 

เซบาสเชียนส่ายหน้า แต่คริสดูจะไม่วางใจ “หน้านายดูแดงๆ”

 

เซบาสเชียนหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน “ อืม ”

 

คริสพยักหน้า “ก็ได้” เขาว่าต่อ น้ำเสียงขรึม “ฉันอยากให้นายเขาไปล้างหน้าในห้องน้ำ เพื่อฉัน โอเคไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าลุกยืนขึ้นก่อนคริสจะทันพูดจบประโยคเสียอีก

 

“หายใจเข้าลึกๆแล้วค่อยออกมา” เขาเสริม ก่อนที่เซบาสเชียนจะเดินไปทางห้องน้ำ

 

น้ำเย็นๆนั้นได้ผล หลังจากที่สูดลมหายใจเข้าสามที ภาพสะท้อนเซบาสเชียนในกระจกก็กลับมามีสีสันเป็นปกติ เขากลับมานั่งที่โต๊ะ คริสยิ้มรออยู่แล้ว

 

“เด็กดี” เขาพูด เพียงแค่ครู่เดียวก่อนที่บริกรจะเดินกลับมาเติมน้ำให้ทั้งคู่

 

เซบาสเชียนกินเร็วกว่าปกติ ตื่นเต้นอยากจะกลับบ้านแล้ว คริสเองก็ดูจะสังเกตเห็น แต่ยังจัดการอาหารตัวเองไม่รีบไม่ร้อน ซ่อนรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์บนใบหน้า

 

พอทั้งคู่ขึ้นรถมุ่งหน้ากลับบ้าน คริสก็เอื้อมมาบีบหลังคอเซบาสเชียนแน่น “นายเป็นเด็กดีมาก” คริสชม นิ้วมือจิกอยู่ที่ผมท้ายทอยเขา “อดทนหน่อยนะ”

 

ประตูไม่ทันจะปิดลงสนิทเมื่อคริสคว้าไหล่เซบาสเชียนไว้ แล้วสั่ง

 

“ไปถอดเสื้อผ้าออกรอฉันในห้องนอน” เซบาสเชียนพุ่งตัวตามที่สั่งไม่รีรอ เกือบสะดุดกางเกงที่พันอยู่รอบเท้า

 

ทั้งร่างเซบาสเชียนเปลือยเปล่าอยู่แล้วเมื่อคริสเดินเข้ามา เสื้อผ้าบนตัวชายหนุ่มอยู่ครบ เขานึกไปถึงตอนที่ตัวเองนั่งอยู่ในอ่างน้ำที่โรงแรม ก่อนที่คริสจะเริ่มถอดเสื้อนอกออก

 

เซบาสเชียนเอื้อมมือไปที่เข็มขัดคริส แต่คริสปัดมือเขาออก

 

“ไม่เอา ขึ้นไปรอฉันบนเตียง”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า พยายามนั่งเรียบร้อยอย่างอดทน สายตามองคริสที่ค่อยๆคลายปมเนกไท ส่งเสียงประท้วงเมื่อคริสไม่ขยับจะถอดเสื้อผ้าชิ้นอื่นออก

 

คริสถือเนกไทตัวเองไว้ในมือ

 

“ยื่นแขนมา ข้อมือชิดกัน”

 

เซบาสเชียนทำตามโดยไร้คำโต้แย้ง คริสพันเชือกรอบข้อมือที่เหยียดตรงของเขา เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกหูอื้อด้วยเสียงชีพจรที่เต้นรัว

 

ความรู้สึกเวลาคริสใช้เนกไทตัวเองมันต่างออกไป เขารู้สึกถูกครอบครอง

 

คริสบีบคอเขาไว้แน่นจนเซบาสเชียนเงยขึ้นมองหน้าจากมือที่โดนพันธนาการ

 

“อย่าเพิ่งเสร็จก่อนที่ฉันจะบอกล่ะ เข้าใจไหม?"

 

เซบาสเชียนสะท้าน

 

“ฉ..ครับ ท่าน"

 

คริสพยักหน้า ดันเซบาสเชียนกลับขึ้นไปบนเตียง

 

“เด็กดี” เขาชม หันกลับไปก้มหากองเสื้อผ้าที่พื้นแล้วลุกขึ้นยืนขึ้นพร้อมไทเซบาสเชียนในมือ ชายหนุ่มร้อยเชือกเข้าใต้ไทที่พันรอบข้อมือเซบาสเชียนแล้วดึงไปผูกรอบช่องที่หัวเตียง

 

เซบาสเชียนหมุนข้อมือ ลองกระตุกดูเบาๆ

 

“ มากไปไหม ?”

 

“ ไม่ครับ ”

 

“ ดี ”  คริสลากมือผ่านหน้าอกเขา

 

“เอาล่ะ อยู่นิ่งๆให้ฉันได้ไหม” 

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า คริสยิ้มกริ่ม ก้มตัวลงจูบลำคอเขาก่อนจะแทรกมือเข้ามาระหว่างขาทั้งสองข้างของเซบาสเชียน เขาสูดปาก โหยหาสัมผัสแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่ที่คริสผูกเขาไว้กับเก้าอี้

 

คริสเองก็คงจะรู้ เขาเดาะลิ้น พูดอย่างเห็นใจ

 

“ นายทำได้ดีมาก ”  เซบาสเชียนหายใจถี่ในขณะที่คริสค่อยๆลากมือเข้าไปใกล้แกนกายเขาอย่างเชื่องช้า

 

“สงสัยจริงว่าฉันจะฝึกให้นายเสร็จได้ตามสั่งไหม” ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยแนบกับกรามคางเขา “ไม่แม้แต่จะต้องแตะตัวนายเลย แค่พูดสั่ง แล้วนายก็เสร็จได้ทุกครั้งที่ฉันอยากให้เสร็จ" 

 

เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้ง ผวาไปข้างหน้า เนกไทที่พันรอบข้อมือเขารัดแน่นขึ้นอีก

 

“ใจเย็นๆสิ” คริสกระซิบพร้อมรอยยิ้ม “เดี๋ยวได้ลองแน่ แต่ตอนนี้ฉันอยากให้นายอยู่นิ่งๆก่อน” 

 

เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลายอย่างฝืดคอ เกร็งสะโพกลงกับเตียง

 

“ดีมาก” คริสชม เคลื่อนตัวลงมาบนเตียง

 

เขาหยุด แค่จะประทับจูบบนหน้าท้องเขา เซบาสเชียนหลุดสบถ

 

_ “ พระเจ้า !" _

 

คริสหัวเราะ ไอร้อนกระทบผิวเซบาสเชียน

 

“ อยู่นิ่งๆ ”  เขาเตือนอีกครั้งก่อนจะใช้ปากกับเซบาสเชียน

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกร้อนไปทั้งร่างเมื่อมีคริสดูดกลืนเขาเข้าไปเต็มความยาว ปลายลิ้นแลบเลียอยู่รอบ ความรู้สึกรัดแน่นแรงลื่นนั้นทำเซบาสเชียนตาลอย พยายามจะนิ่งตรึงสะโพกตัวเองเข้ากับฟูก คริสลากริมฝีปากกลับมา ปลายลิ้นหยอกล้อกับส่วนหัวนั้นก่อนขยับลงไปใหม่

 

 _อย่าขยับอย่าขยับอย่าขยับ_ ในหัวเซบาสเชียนคิดได้แค่นี้ ทั้งร่างสั่นสะเทือนเหมือนจะถึงที่หมายได้ทุกเมื่อ _ห้ามขยับห้ามขยับอยู่นิ่งๆอยู่นิ่งๆอยู่นิ่งๆ_

ขาทั้งสองข้างเกร็งจนสั่นระริก คริสครางอย่างพอใจ ขยับศีรษะขึ้นลงจนเซบาสเชียนต้องอ้อนวอน

 

“ ได้โปรด ”

 

คริสละริมฝีปากออกแทบจะทันที

 

“ ไม่ ” 

 

เขาเอื้อมมือไปปลดไทที่เกี่ยวไว้กับเตียง กระตุกปมจนหลุดแล้วดึงเชือกแรงพอที่จะรั้งตัวเซบาสเชียนให้ลุกออกจากเตียงตามมาด้วย

เซบาสเชียนร้องอย่างขัดใจ แต่คริสดึงเชือก กดข้อมือเขาจนเซบาสเชียนคุกเข่าลงที่ปลายเท้า คริสลูบหัวเขาเหมือนสุนัข ก่อนจะปลดกระดุมกางเกงตัวเอง ดึงมันลงไปอยู่ที่หน้าขา

 

เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่นในอุ้งมือคริสที่กำลังประคองใบหน้าเขาอยู่

 

“รอจนกว่าฉันจะอนุญาต เซบาสเชียน”

 

“ครับ นายท่าน” เขาตอบเสียงแผ่ว ยากที่จะอยู่เฉยๆเมื่อตอนนี้ไม่มีแรงเสียดสีกับความแข็งแน่นเบื้องล่าง เขาเบียดขาเข้าหากัน ระส่ำระส่าย นิ้วโป้งของคริสเกี่ยวอยู่ที่ฟันเขา ดึงหน้าเซบาสเชียนเข้ามาใกล้หว่างขาตัวเอง

 

“เอาสิ” เขาบอก มือเคลื่อนไปอยู่ที่หลังคอเซบาสเชียน กดหน้าเขาเข้ากับตัว เซบาสเชียนอ้าปากกว้างอย่างกระตือรือร้น คริสถอนใจเมื่อเซบาสเชียนเริ่มขยับปากอย่างงุ่มง่ามนิดหน่อย ทรงตัวลำบากเมื่อไม่มีแขนสองข้างช่วยประคอง แต่ก็ไม่นานก่อนที่มือของคริสจะขยุ้มผมเขา กดไว้ให้เขาอยู่กับที่

 

 _“Fucking perfect”_   คริสคำรามต่ำ สะโพกกระแทกเข้ามาเป็นจังหวะ

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกร่างกายอ่อนยวบ หนักอึ้งและอบอุ่นเมื่อโดนควบคุม เขาสัมผัสได้ว่าคริสกำลังสั่นน้อยๆ “อย่างนั้นแหละ” คริสว่า แทบจะหยุดหายใจเมื่อเซบาสเชียนอ้าปากรับเขาอย่างไร้แรงต้าน “เด็กดี เด็กดี.. _fuck_.”

 

คริสบดเบียดเข้าหา เซบาสเชียนรับรสเฝื่อนจางๆของน้ำหล่อลื่น ตอนที่เขาได้ยินเสียงคริสว่า

 

_“_ ตอนนี้ล่ะ _”_

 

ร่างเซบาสเชียนลู่ลง รู้สึกโล่งตัว คริสหลั่งลงมาในคอเขาไม่กี่วินาทีก่อนที่เขาเองจะถึงจุดสุดยอด สะโพกขยับเสียดสีช่วยตัวเองอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้

 

เขายังพยายามเรียกสติที่กลับมาไม่ครบหมดเมื่อรับรู้สัมผัสของคริสที่กำลังพรมจูบบนหน้าเขา

 

“ เด็กดี ”  ฝ่ายนั้นกระซิบซ้ำแล้วซำ้เล่าบนผิวเขา  “  เด็กดีเหลือเกิน ”

 

“คริส” เซบาสเชียนหอบหายใจ คำพูดติดอยู่ที่ปลายลิ้น _ฉันอยากให้นายอยู่ต่อ_

 

เขาตัวสั่น เมามายกับเอนโดรฟีนที่หลั่งไหล เขารู้ว่าคริสจะอยู่ต่อเพียงแค่เขาถาม ทุกอย่างไม่ต้องจบลงแค่นี้เพียงแค่เขาพูดคำนั้นออกไป

 

“ ฉัน .. ฉัน .. อยาก ..”

 

ที่เหลือติดอยู่ในปาก คริสถาม น้ำเสียงเหมือนขาดอากาศหายใจ “อยากได้อะไร?”

 

เซบาสเชียนเสมองต่ำ คริสเข้าใจผิด

 

“อ..อ้อ” เขาว่าอย่างเขินๆ เอื้อมมือไปกระตุกปมปล่อยข้อมือเขาให้เป็นอิสระ ก่อนจะยกมันขึ้นมาวางบนตัก นวดคลึงให้เลือดเดินกลับเข้าไปในฝ่ามือ เซบาสเชียนนั่งมองเงียบๆ

 

พูดออกไปสิ

 

เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลายอึกหนึ่ง คริสเชยตามอง

 

“ ขอบคุณ ”

 

คริสเพียงยิ้ม

 

 

คืนนั้นเซบาสเชียนหลับไปในอ้อมอกคริส ในขณะที่กำลังเคลิ้มนั้นเขารู้สึกถึงริมฝีปากคริสที่พรมจูบไปตามลำคอเขา เขาพยายามจะพูดว่าตัวเองรู้สึกพอใจ มีความสุขแค่ไหน แต่มีเพียงเสียงถอนหายใจเบาๆอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อนเท่านั้นที่ทำให้คริสรัดเขาแน่นขึ้นมาชั่วครู่

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่ได้นอนหลับสนิทขนาดนี้มาหลายปีแล้ว

 

รู้สึกว่ายังเช้าเกินไปมาก ที่จะตื่นขึ้นมาพาคริสไปส่งที่สถานีรถไฟ เซบาสเชียนยังตื่นไม่เต็มตาดีตอนที่ทั้งคู่ก้าวออกจากบ้าน คริสเปิดประตู แต่แล้วก็ปิดลงอีกรอบ จุมพิตบดเบียดริมฝีปากเซบาสเชียนรุนแรงจนร่างเขาถูกดันเข้าไปติดประตู

 

ที่ผ่านมาคริสไม่เคยทำตามใจตัวเอง จนกระทั่งตอนนี้ ดึงเซบาสเชียนเข้ามาจูบเนิ่นนานเป็นนาที

 

“โทรหาฉันถ้านายอยากได้อะไร” คริสพูดชิดริมฝีปากเขา น้ำเสียงจริงจัง ดึงเซบาสเชียนเข้ามาใกล้เกินความจำเป็น

 

“ฉันไม่สนว่าจะกี่โมงกี่ยาม หรือจะนานแค่ไหน...” 

 

เซบาสเชียนปล่อยในร่างตัวเองถูกผลักเข้ามุม ปล่อยให้ตัวเองถูกควบคุม เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกนานแค่ไหนถึงจะได้สิ่งนี้อีกครั้ง ที่แน่ๆคือคริสตั้งใจจะกลับมาหากเซบาสเชียนเป็นคนขอ แต่ระยะทางที่ห่างกันกว่าสองร้อยไมล์นั้น เขาเองก็ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าคริสจะทำอะไรได้มากแค่ไหน

 

“ โอเค ”

 

คริสทำหน้าเหมือนอยากจะพูดอะไรอีก แต่สุดท้ายก็ทำเพียงยิ้มแล้วลูบผมเซบาสเชียน

 

แทบไม่มีการพูดคุยระหว่างทางไปสถานี แต่เมื่อเซบาสเชียนขับไปถึงจุดส่งผู้โดยสาร คริสก็ชะโงกเข้ามาจูบเขา ก่อนจะผละออกโดยที่เซบาสเชียนไม่ทันจะได้ตอบกลับ

 

และก็คริสปิดประตูรถไปแล้วเรียบร้อยก่อนเขาจะตั้งสติพอที่จะได้ตะโกนบอกลา

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to notify me of my mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

การกลับมาบ้านที่ว่างเปล่านั้นทำเซบาสเชียนเศร้ากว่าที่เขาคาดไว้ ทุกอย่างดูเงียบเหงาไปหมดอย่างประหลาดเมื่อไม่มีใครอยู่ให้คุยด้วย เขามองนาฬิกาที่บอกเวลาเก้าโมงเช้า ก่อนจะคลานขึ้นเตียงไปงีบต่อ

 

เขาตื่นอีกทีตอนบ่ายนิดๆ เพิ่งจะเห็นเมสเสจจากคริสที่ส่งมาตั้งแต่ตอนที่เขาเพิ่งถึงบอสตัน รู้สึกผิดที่ตอบช้าขนาดนี้ ป่านนี้คริสคงจะสงสัยแล้วว่าทำไมตัวเองถูกเมิน หรืออีกทีคือเลิกใส่ใจไปแล้ว เซบาสเชียนเองก็ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าจะตอบว่าอะไร เขาก้มมองมือถืออยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะวางกลับที่โดยที่ไม่ได้ตอบ แล้วใช้เวลาทั้งวันที่เหลือพยายามจะไม่คิดถึงมัน

 

วันแรกๆหลังจากคริสกลับบ้านนั้นรู้สึกแปลกๆ แต่เซบาสเชียนก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะแยกแยะความรู้สึกที่ไม่มีคริสกับความรู้สึกที่กลับบ้านมาจากงานเหนื่อยๆได้ยังไงดี เขาไม่เคยเดินสายโปรโมทหนังมาก่อน แต่ส่วนใหญ่แล้วสองสามวันแรกหลังจากปิดกองหนังนั้นก็ทำเขารู้สึกเสียศูนย์อยู่แล้ว

 

เขาไม่กล้าติดต่อคริส แต่คริสเองก็ไม่ได้ส่งเมสเสจมาอีก

 

ช่วงแรกๆเขาช่วยตัวเองทุกเช้าในห้องน้ำ แค่คิดภาพคริสที่มัดมือทั้งสองข้างเข้าไว้ไพล่หลัง บังคับให้เขาคุกเข่าลง เท่านั้นก็เกินพอ

 

แต่อยู่ๆเขาก็เกิดรู้สึกว่ามันไม่พอขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น

 

ความรู้สึกนั้นเปลี่ยนไปอย่างรวดเร็วจนเซบาสเชียนเองก็ไม่ทันได้สังเกตในตอนแรก เขาเหมารวมไปว่าเป็นสาเหตุอื่น อาจจะเป็นเพราะปวดหัว กระสับกระส่ายเพราะเจ็ทแล็ก เขาใช้เวลาในยิม วิ่งจนหมดแรง แต่ความกังวลที่ดังในหัวก็ไม่เคยเงียบลง

 

เขาไม่เข้าใจเลย เพิ่งจะผ่านมาไม่กี่อาทิตย์หลังจากที่เขาเจอคริสเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ยังไม่ถึงหนึ่งเดือนดี หรือน้อยกว่านั้น น่าจะน้อยกว่านั้น เวลาช่างเดินไปอย่างเชื่องช้าตั้งแต่คริสกลับไปบอสตัน

 

_เสียงในหัวดังอื้ออึง เป็นอย่างนี้มาตั้งแต่แรกหรือเปล่านะ?_

 

แล้วจู่ๆเขาก็ทนไม่ไหวขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น รู้สึกหัวมึนตื้อ ร่างกายอ่อนไหวตอบกับสิ่งเร้ารอบตัวอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ เขารู้สึกละอายที่เอาแต่ดูหนังโป๊..โดยเฉพาะประเภท _นาย-ทาส ใช้เชือกมัด_ และยิ่งกว่าละอายคือที่สิ่งเหล่านี้ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เขารู้สึกหายโหยเลย

 

เขาหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาครั้งหนึ่ง แต่ก็ด่าความงี่เง่าของตัวเอง คริสอยู่ห่างออกไปตั้งสามชั่วโมง ชายหนุ่มไม่มีทางจะทิ้งทุกอย่างแล้วกระโดดขึ้นรถไฟมาหาเซบาสเชียนเพื่อช่วยปลดปล่อยอารมณ์เขา สุดท้ายเขาก็ปิดโทรศัพท์ แล้วไปเที่ยวคลับแทน มองหาหญิงสาวสักคน คนที่ท่าทางว่าพอจะบัญชาเขาได้

 

เธอดูกระตือรือร้นเมื่อได้ยินคำขอของเขา แต่ยังนิ่งไม่พอจะควบคุมเขาได้ เจ้าหล่อนแข็งแรง แต่ทุกครั้งที่เขากระแทกเข้าไปในร่างนั้น เธอก็คลายมือออก สองสามวันต่อมา เขาลองอีกรอบกับผู้หญิงคนใหม่ เธอดึงผมเขานิดหน่อย แต่ก็แค่นั้น

 

 

เขานั่งมองโทรศัพท์ตัวเองคืนแล้วคืนเล่า เลื่อนนิ้วดูเบอร์โทรศัพท์ แต่ไม่เคยกดปุ่มโทรถึงคนที่เขาอยากโทรหา

 

คราวต่อมาเขาเลือกไปบาร์อื่น หวังแต่ว่าผู้ชายจะทำได้ดีกว่า แต่ก็ไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่คิด มีคนนึงกดเขาไว้กับผนังขณะที่กระแทกเอาเขา แต่ก็ปล่อยมือเสียง่ายๆเมื่อเซบาสเชียนดันตัวออกอย่างกังวลและไม่มั่นใจ

 

ไม่ง่ายเลยที่จะเปิดเผยตัวตนกับคนพวกนั้น เขาขี้อายเกินไป รู้สึกกลัวจะโดนมองว่าประหลาด

 

เขาแทบไม่ต้องทำอะไรมากก็ได้ใช้ปากกับผู้ชายคนสองคน พวกนั้นชอบดึงผมเขาแล้วซอยสะโพกเข้าหา แต่ถึงอย่างไรพวกนี้ก็เป็นคนแปลกหน้าที่ไม่ได้ทำให้เขารู้สึกปลอดภัย แค่นี้มันไม่พอ ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาอยากได้

 

เขาอยู่บนรถไฟเรียบร้อยแล้วตอนที่เพิ่งนึกได้ว่าต้องโทรหาคริส

 

“ฉันกำลังไปหานาย” เขาพูด ตอนคริสรับโทรศัพท์

 

“เยี่ยมเลย” คริสว่า “เมื่อไหร่ล่ะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนก้มลงมองนาฬิกา

 

“อีกประมาณสองชั่วโมง"

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกอยากจะคุกเข่าลงกับพื้นเสียตรงนั้นตอนที่คริสเปิดประตู ใบหน้าชายหนุ่มเต็มไปด้วยแววรักใคร่

 

“เฮ้” เขาว่านิ่มๆ “โทษทีที่ห้องรกไปหน่อย ตอนนายโทรมาฉันอยู่บ้านน้องชายน่ะ” เซบาสเชียนพยายามดึงสติแล้วพยักหน้า

 

“นายสบายดีไหม ฟังเสียงนายดู..แปลกๆ” เขาพูดช้าลง ใบหน้าตึงเครียด เซบาสเชียนโกหกไม่เนียนพอ

 

“เซบาสเชียน? ทุกอย่างโอเคหรือเปล่า?”

 

ไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรที่จะโกหก เซบาสเชียนส่ายหน้า คริสยกมือแนบวงประตู “ต้องการฉันไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนสูดหายใจลึก ก่อนจะพยักหน้า

 

คริสเอื้อมมือมาประคองหลังคอเขาแล้วพาเขาเข้ามาข้างใน เซบาสเชียนสั่น แรงพอที่คริสจะสังเกต มือใหญ่บีบต้นคอเขา

 

“เซบาสเชียน..” น้ำเสียงชายหนุ่มฟังดูตกใจ คล้ายว่ากำลังดุเขาอยู่

 

แล้วเซบาสเชียนก็ยอม ปล่อยร่างตัวเอง เข่ากระทบกับพื้น คริสปิดประตูตามหลัง รู้สึกดีขึ้นมา เขาอยู่ในที่ๆตัวเองควรจะอยู่ เสียงวุ่นวายที่ดังในหัวเงียบหายไปแทบจะทันที

 

“ให้ตายเถอะ”

 

“ฉันขอโทษ” เซบาสเชียนหลุดปาก มือสั่นเมื่อคริสโน้มตัวลงมาประคองใบหน้าเขา แค่นี้ก็มากพอจะทำเขาหัวหมุน เขาหลับตาลงถึงจะพูดต่อได้

 

“ฉันขอโทษ ฉันอยาก...ฉันควรจะ...”

 

“หายใจลึกๆเซบาสเชียน เล่าให้ฉันฟังซิ"

 

เซบาสเชียนส่ายหน้า เขาไม่อยากเล่าตอนนี้ เก็บไว้ทีหลังก็ได้ ตอนที่ทุกอย่างเข้าที่เข้าทาง

 

“ควรจะถามให้เร็วกว่านี้” เขาบังคับให้ตัวเองพูดในที่สุด “ต้องการ...ฉันขอโทษ”

 

คริสพยักหน้า

 

“ไม่เป็นไร” เขาว่าอย่างอ่อนโยน “ไม่ต้องขอโทษ แค่บอกฉันมาว่านายต้องการอะไร” น้ำเสียงเขานิ่มนวล ใจเย็น

 

เซบาสเชียนคุกเข่าพูดเพ้ออยู่แทบเท้าเขาแต่คริสก็ยังอยากจะคุยกับเขาดีๆให้เรียบร้อย จนกว่าเซบาสเชียนจะส่งสัญญาณไฟเขียวให้เขาเปลี่ยนโหมด

 

“ฉันต้องการ” เซบาสเชียนพูด เสียงแหบพร่า

 

“ฉัน.. ฉันอยาก” เขาสะดุดเป็นห้วงๆ รู้สึกอับอาย ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือคว้าไปจับขอบกางเกงคริส “ให้ฉันทำ” เขาพยายามจะพูด ส่วนมือคริสก็เล่นกับผมเซบาสเชียน ก่อนจะกระตุกต้นคอเขาเบาๆ ดึงเขาให้กลับขึ้นมายืน

 

“ก็ได้ๆ แต่มานี่ ขอฉันนั่งหน่อย"

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า เดินตามคริสไปที่โซฟาอย่างทุลักทุเลเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะคุกเข่าอยู่ข้างเท้าคริสอีกครั้ง

 

คริสรูดซิปลง แล้วลูบผมเซบาสเชียน

 

“ทำเท่าที่นายอยากจะทำแค่นั้น” เขาว่า “จำได้ไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง แต่ไม่มีอะไรเข้าหู เขาแทบจะคลานขึ้นไปบนตักคริสอยู่แล้ว มือคว้าแกนกายคริสเข้ามาแนบปาก

 

คริสใช้ปากหายใจเฮือก แล้วเซบาสเชียนก่อนก้มลงใช้ปากครอบไว้มิดด้าม ดวงตาปิดลงปล่อยให้นิ้วมือคริสแทรกไปตามเรือนผม สัมผัสนี้ดีกว่าที่เขาจำได้เสียอีก หนักแน่นแข็งแรง คริสกำมือแน่น กดเขาไว้กับที่ เขาเด้งเข้ามาครั้งหนึ่งเพียงตื้นๆ และเซบาสเชียนครางตาลอย

 

“เด็กดี” เขาได้ยิ่งเสียงผ่านลมหายใจถี่ เหมือนดังมาจากที่ไกลแสนไกล “เด็กดีเหลือเกิน"

 

เขารู้ว่าตัวเองเริ่มจะสติหลุดตัวลอยเมื่อเสียงรอบข้างเริ่มก้องสะท้อน เขาปรือตามองแต่ทุกอย่างพร่าไปหมด เขาเลิกพยายามจะเพ่ง ไม่คิดว่าตัวจะทำได้เสียด้วยซ้ำ ครั้งนี้ช่างดีกว่าครั้งที่ผ่านมาหลังจากที่เขาขาดมันมาเป็นอาทิตย์ ทุกอย่างรู้สึกลึกล้ำกว่าเดิมอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เขามองคริสที่เงยหน้าพิงพนักเก้าอี้ เห็นช่วงคออีกฝ่ายเพียงแค่มัวๆด้วยสายตาเขาที่มองไม่ชัด คริสขยับตัวซอยช้าๆ เซบาสเชียนใจจดจ่อ วอนขอทุกอย่างเท่าที่ตัวเองจะรับไหว

 

เขาได้ยินเสียงคริสพึมพำบางอย่างพลางเร่งจังหวะกระแทก แต่คำพูดไหลวนรวมกันจนไม่มีความหมาย เขาไม่ได้ยินอะไรอีกแล้ว มองไม่เห็น คิดอะไรไม่รู้เรื่องทั้งนั้น เขาแค่อยากได้ แรงกว่านี้ มากกว่านี้อีก ตราบใดก็ตามที่อีกฝ่ายจะไม่หยุด เขารู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองกำลังครางกระเส่า ปากยังห่อรอบคริส ชายหนุ่มเกร็งร่าง เขาดึงผมเซบาสเชียนให้ปล่อย แต่เซบาสเชียนไม่สน ริมฝีปากลากลงส่วนปลายและดูดแรงกว่าเดิม

 

คริสยังหลั่งไม่หมดตอนที่เขาผลักเซบาสเชียนออก น้ำรักไหลตามลำคอเขาเป็นทางราวทำสัญลักษณ์แสดงความเป็นเจ้าของ เซบาสเชียนร้องครวญ ยิ่งทำคริสมือคริสที่กำผมเขาไว้เกร็งแน่นขึ้นอีก ทั้งคู่หอบหายใจหนักเมื่อคริสสั่ง

 

“มองฉันนี่"

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า แล้วถึงจะรู้สึกว่าเมื่อกี้ไม่ใช่คำถาม เขาใช้เวลาประมวลคำสั่งอยู่ครู่ก่อนจะเข้าใจความหมาย แล้วเงยหน้ามองคริส

 

“อย่างนั้นแหละ” คริสว่าอย่างหมดแรง “เซบาสเชียนเด็กดี”

 

ชายหนุ่มก้มลงมาถอดกางเกงเซบาสเชียน ดึงส่วนอ่อนไหวออกจากบ็อกเซอร์

 

“มองหน้าฉันไว้ เข้าใจไหม?"

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่เคยอยากมองอะไรอย่างอื่น ตัวสั่นระริกปล่อยให้คริสใช้มือรูดเขาเข้าออก มืออีกข้างจับหน้าเขาไว้บังคับให้สบตา เซบาสเชียนกำลังคิดว่าคริสพยายามจะไม่ให้เขาไหลกลับเข้าไปในห้วงอารมณ์ ซึ่งเป็นเรื่องแปลกและไม่ยุติธรรมเลย เขาครางฮือประท้วง

 

คริสมองเขาด้วยดวงตาร้อนแรง มือที่จับหน้าเขาไว้เลื่อนลงไปที่ลำคอ นิ้วโป้งปาดน้ำรักที่เปรอะผิวเขา

 

เซบาสเชียนเพิ่งจะเข้าใจในที่สุดว่าคริสไม่ได้พยายามจะเช็ดคราบคาวออก แต่กับป้ายมันกลับลงไปต่างหาก

จู่ๆเขาก็รู้สึกขาดอากาศ หอบหายใจกระเส่า

 

“อย่างนั้นแหละ” คริสกระซิบ เสียงเขาฟังดูใกล้กว่าความเป็นจริง ดังอยู่ข้างหู

 

“ปล่อยออกมาให้ฉัน”

 

หูอื้ออึงด้วยเลือดในกายที่พุ่งพล่าน เขาไม่ได้ยินอะไรอย่างอื่นอีก ร่างทั้งร่างรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นเพียงคลื่นซ่า ศีรษะผงกลง จิ๊กซอว์เลื่อนลงประกบเข้าที่โดยสมบูรณ์แบบ

 

เขาไม่รู้ว่าเวลาผ่านไปเท่าไหร่ แต่เมื่อเซบาสเชียนลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกที เขาก็นอนอยู่บนเตียงคริสแล้ว เผลอคิดว่าชายหนุ่มทิ้งเขาไว้อย่างนั้นคนเดียว แต่ชั่ววินาทีก่อนที่เขาจะผวา สิ่งที่เขาใช้แทนหมอนก็ขยับอยู่ใต้หัว

 

ไหล่ของใครคนหนึ่ง

 

ร่างหนาราวกับอิฐแสนอบอุ่นบดเบียดกับแผ่นหลังเซบาสเชียน แขนหนักๆข้างหนึ่งพาดพันเอวเอาไว้โดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว เขาขยับตัวเล็กน้อย คิดว่าคริสรู้สึกตัวตื่นตอนที่ชายหนุ่มรัดเขาไว้แน่นกว่าเดิม แต่เมื่อหมุนหน้ากลับไปมองข้างหลัง ก็เห็นคริสหลับตาสนิท

 

ภาพตรงหน้าทำเขารู้สึกอุ่นซ่าน ขบริมฝีปากตัวเองไว้บังคับไม่ให้ยิ้ม เขารู้สึกเปิ่นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

คริสถอนหายใจงัวเงีย ซุกหน้าลงกับซอกคอเซบาสเชียนที่ตัวแข็งทื่อเมื่อจมูกโด่งๆนั้นไล้โดนคางเขา สัมผัสนั้นเพียงแผ่วเบาไร้เดียงสา แต่ทำเขาปั่นป่วน เขาพยายามพลิกตัวเข้าหาคริสเท่าที่จะทำให้ก่อนจะประทับริมฝีปากนั้นด้วยปากตัวเอง

 

คริสไม่ได้ตื่นขึ้นมาในทันที เขาหายใจลึกเหมือนอยากจะนอนต่อถ้าไม่มีสิ่งภายนอกมารบกวน เซบาสเชียนไม่ทันจะได้รู้สึกผิด เพราะคริสจูบเขากลับ

 

“โทษที” คริสพูดอู้อี้ชิดปากเซบาสเชียน

 

“เผลอหลับไปน่ะ นายโอเคหรือเปล่า? อยากได้อะไรไหม? เมื่อกี้นายลอยไปไกลเหมือนกัน” ชายหนุ่มส่งขวดน้ำให้เขาก่อนที่เซบาสเชียนจะทันได้ตอบอะไรเสียอีก

 

เซบาสเชียนลุกขั้นนั่ง กระดกขวดน้ำแนบปากอย่างรู้สึกขอบคุณ ดื่มได้อึกสองอึกก่อนจะตอบ

 

“ฉันไม่เป็นไร เผลอหลับไปเหมือนกัน"

 

“อืม ไม่แปลก” เขาว่า

 

เซบาสเชียนจิบน้ำอีกอย่างเกร็งๆ

 

“ฉันหมายความว่านายก็ไม่ได้เป็นตัวของตัวเองเท่าไหร่ตั้งแต่มา _ถึง_ นี่แล้ว"

 

“อ้อ” เซบาสเชียนก้มลงมองขวดน้ำในมืออย่างรู้สึกผิด

 

“อืม ฉัน...” เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะพูดอะไรต่อ ก้มมองดูน้ำในมืออีกอึดใจก่อนจะกล่าว

 

“ขอโทษ”

 

“เรื่องอะไร?” น้ำเสียงคริสเจือแววฉุนนิดๆ ชายหนุ่มลุกขึ้นนั่งให้สายตาอยู่ในระดับเดียวกับเซบาสเชียน

 

“ฮะ?”

 

“ขอโทษทำไม?"

 

เซบาสเชียนแอบคิดว่านี่เป็นคำถามหลอก เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรจะตอบว่าอะไร เลยเลือกจะค่อยๆพูดความจริง

 

“ฉันควรจะ...มาหานายตั้งนานแล้ว"

 

คริสพยักหน้าเอนหลังลงพิงกับหัวเตียง เซบาสเชียนอยู่ไม่สุขกับความเงียบที่ลากยาว ก้มลงมองขวดน้ำในมืออีกรอบ

 

“ฉันไม่อยากให้นายปล่อยตัวเองจนแย่ขนาดนี้” คริสฟังดูโกรธจริงๆ เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้ง “ฉัน...ฉันนึกไปว่านายจะหลุดไปแล้วเสียอีก” เซบาสเชียนกัดริมฝีปากตัวเอง รู้สึกผิด “ฉันถามคำถาม แต่นาย..”

 

เขาเงียบไป เซบาสเชียนอยากจะถามว่าตัวเองพูดอะไรออกไป ความทรงจำชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยค่อยๆกลับมาในหัวเขาช้าๆ คริสพยุงร่างเขาขึ้นยืน เซบาสเชียนซวนเซ ร่างหนักอึ้ง และคริสก็ดึงร่างเขามาประคองไว้กับอก เขากลืนน้ำลาย คริสคงยิ่งกังวลถ้าเขาเอ่ยถามเพราะจำไม่ได้ว่าตัวเองพูดอะไรไป

 

เสียงของชายหนุ่มดึงเขาออกจากห้วงความคิด

 

“มองฉันสิ"

 

เซบาสเชียนทำตาม รู้สึกหมดแรง

 

“คิดว่าตัวเองสมควรจะโดนทำโทษไหม?"

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกวูบไม่ทันตั้งตัว

 

“อะไรนะ?”

 

ท่าทางคริสดูครุ่นคิด “อยากโดนลงโทษไหม?"

 

บางอย่างในอกเซบาสเชียนไหววาบ เขารู้สึกเสียศูนย์ มือที่ถือขวดพลาสติกอยู่ชื้นเหงื่อ

 

นิ้วมือคริสรวบคางเขาไว้ เขากระพริบตา

 

“ตอบมาสิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก

 

“อยาก”

 

คริสพยักหน้า เงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง เซบาสเชียนเกือบจะแน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังทวนลิสต์ที่เขาเคยเขียนอยู่ในหัว แค่คิดว่าชายหนุ่มหยิบลิสต์นั้นขึ้นมาอ่านซ้ำไปซ้ำมาจนจำได้นั้นก็ทำเซบาสเชียนใจเต้นแรง

 

ในที่สุดชายหนุ่มก็ตัดสินใจได้ คริสมองหน้าเขา

 

“ฉันจะไปเอาเข็มขัดนาย”

 

เซบาสเชียนเอื้อมมือไปจับรอบเอวตัวเองโดยอัตโนมัติ เพิ่งจะรู้สึกว่าไม่ได้สวมกางเกงยีนส์ตัวเองอยู่ จำไม่ได้ว่าถอดทิ้งไปตอนไหน แต่คริสก้าวไปที่มุมห้องแล้ว

 

“นายไม่รู้สึกตัวเท่าไหร่แล้วตอนที่เราเข้ามาในห้อง” คริสอธิบาย หยิบกางเกงยีนส์เซบาสเชียนที่พาดอยู่บนเก้าอี้ออก

 

“ฉันเลยต้องอุ้ม”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกหน้าร้อน อายเมื่อความทรงจำฉายเข้ามาตามคำพูดอีกฝ่าย ตอนนั้นเขากอดคอคริสแน่น ใบหน้าซุกซบชายหนุ่มไม่ผิดกับลูกแมว

 

เขามองคริสกลับอย่างกังวล แต่อีกฝ่ายดูจะไม่ถือสา อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ได้ดูโกรธเคืองอะไรแล้ว

 

“ไม่อยากในนายใส่ยีนส์นอนน่ะ มันอึดอัด”

 

คริสเดินมาหยุดตรงหน้าเขา ในมือถือเข็มขัดเซบาสเชียนอยู่ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมาเชยคางเซบาสเชียนให้สบตา

 

“คิดจะโทรหาฉันกี่ครั้งก่อนจะมาถึงนี่?” เขาถามเสียงเข้ม

 

เซบาสเชียนนิ่งคิดอยู่ครู่ เหตุการณ์ก่อนวันนี้ดูเบลอไปหมด

 

“น่าจะสิบครั้ง?” เขาตอบเสียงแผ่ว “อย่างน้อยๆ..”

 

“สิบก็นับง่ายดี” ชายหนุ่มพูดเรียบๆ “ฉันจะฟาดนาย ถ้าอยากให้หยุด หรือช้าลงก่อนจะครบนายต้องใช้สัญญาณ เข้าใจหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า แต่คริสยังไม่วางใจ

 

“ทวนให้ฉันฟังซิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนกระแอมเบาๆ “ไฟ..ไฟเหลือง คือชะลอ ไฟแดง คือให้หยุด”

 

คริสพยักหน้า “พร้อมหรือยัง? ถ้ายังไม่โอเคจะรอก่อน..”

 

เซบาสเชียนส่ายหน้า แต่คริสขมวดคิ้ว ไม่พอใจ

 

“ไม่ส่ายหน้า ไม่พยักหน้า ไม่ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้ บอกฉันซิว่านายพร้อมแล้ว”

 

“พร้อมจะโดนลงโทษแล้ว...” เขาพูดอย่างแน่ใจ แต่หยุด นึกขึ้นได้ว่ายังไม่ดีพอ และเอ่ยต่อ “..ครับ นายท่าน"

 

คริสพยักหน้า บิดสายหนังในมือ

 

“ถอดกางเกงออก แล้วนอนคว่ำลง” เขาสั่ง ดึงขอบบ็อกเซอร์เซบาสเชียนที่รีบเปลื้องชิ้นผ้าออกแล้วนอนลง

 

“อยากให้ฉันนับไหม?” เซบาสเชียนนิ่งคิดครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะพยักหน้า

 

ทั้งห้องเงียบสงัด เซบาสเชียนหลับตาแน่น รอคอย

 

เสียงสายหนังแหวกอากาศดังขึ้นก่อนที่เซบาสเชียนจะทันรู้สึกสัมผัสแสบร้อนที่ต้นขาทำเขาหูอื้อ เขาร้องคราง รอบกายดูเหมือนทั้งโลกหยุดนิ่งไปชั่วครู่

 

เซบาสเชียนสูดลมหายใจลึก ได้ยินเสียงคริสนับ

 

“หนึ่ง”

 

เข็มขัดแล่นผ่านอากาศ ส่งเสียงดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง ทำลายความเงียบงันเป็นสองส่วน ก่อนจะฟาดลงใต้รอยเดิม เซบาสเชียนขยับตัวยกสะโพกขึ้นรับแรง ใบหน้าร้อนเป็นไฟ

 

“สอง”

 

เข็มขัดฟาดลงมาอีก เซบาสเชียนครางหวน รู้สึกความละอายที่แผ่ซ่านในอก รู้สึกเป็นไทเมื่อได้ปล่อยตัวปล่อยใจในแบบนี้

 

“สาม”

 

ชีพจรในหูเต้นตุบๆ จนเขาแทบไม่ได้ยินเสียงคริส เขาพยุงตัวอยู่บนเข่า มือสองข้างกุมกันไว้ แขนเหยียดยาวไปข้างหน้า สายหนังเฉี่ยวลูกอัณฑะก่อนจะกระทบลงมาบนผิวเขาอีกครั้ง

 

เซบาสเชียนร้องครวญ

_“พระเจ้า”_

 

เขาได้ยินลมหายใจคริสสะดุ้ง ตอนที่ชายหนุ่มนับ “สี่"

 

เซบาสเชียนส่งเสียงวอนเบาๆอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ “แรงอีก” คริสทำตามที่เขาขอ ครั้งที่ห้าและหกซ้ำลงมาตรงจุดเดิม เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่นตอบรับสัมผัส ผิวกายร้อนรุ่ม หอบหายใจถี่ ใบหน้านองน้ำตา แต่เขาอยากได้ _มากกว่านี้อีก_

 

เขาไม่รู้สึกว่าอารมณ์ตัวเองพุ่งสูงแค่ไหนจนกระทั่งแรงฟาดครั้งที่เจ็ดส่งร่างเขาพุ่งไปข้างหน้า เขาร้องครางอีกครั้ง

 

คริสยั้งมือ รอให้เซบาสเชียนส่งสัญญาณที่เจ้าตัวไม่ได้พูด เสียงคริสทุ้มนุ่มนวลลงเมื่อเขานับต่อ ราวกับไม่อยากจะทำลายความเงียบที่ก้องไปทั่วห้องเว้นที่ไว้ให้เสียงเนื้อกระทบหนัง

 

เซบาสเชียนโก่งตัวรับแรงฟาดครั้งต่อมา ซุกหน้าเข้ากับแขนจังหวะที่เข็มขัดแล่นลงมาอีก

 

“แปด” คริสพูดเสียงเบา เสียงนั้นฟังดูใกล้เข้ามากว่าตอนเริ่มแรก เซบาสเชียนเด้งสะโพกขึ้นสร้างช่องว่างหาแรงเสียดสี คริสเอ่ยอย่างที่เขาคาดไม่ถึง

 

“พอฉันนับสิบแล้วปล่อยออกมาได้"

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า แทบจะเป็นบ้ากับร่างกายตัวเองที่ตอบรับกับคำอนุญาตนั้นดีจนเกินไป

 

“ขอบคุณ” เขาเปล่งเสียงออกมาอย่างไม่ทันห้ามไว้ เขาไม่สมควรจะได้รับสิ่งนี้ เขากำลังโดนลงโทษอยู่แท้ๆ แต่คริสก็ใจดีเกินจะห้าม

 

แรงฟาดครั้งต่อมากระทบกับผิวที่แสบร้อนอยู่แล้ว เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่นระริก

 

“เก้า” คริสพูดน้ำเสียงเหมือนกลั้นหายใจ เซบาสเชียนอ้อนวอนไร้สติถูร่างเข้ากับเตียง อ้าขาออกพยายามกระแทกสะโพกตัวเองอย่างไร้ผล

 

ความเงียบกินเวลายาวนาน ก่อนจะถูกทำลายตัวเสียงหนังกระทบเนื้อดังก้อง

 

“สิบ” คริสกระซิบ และร่างกายเซบาสเชียนก็พาเขาไปตามสั่ง รู้สึกถึงเพียงความร้อนสีขาวที่ห่อหุ้มเขาไว้ไม่ให้รู้สึกอะไรอีก ขณะที่ปลดปล่อยลงบนเตียงคริส

 

คริสลูบผมเขาอยู่แล้วตอนที่เขาได้สติ “แป๊บนึงนะ” เขาว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงอบอุ่น ไม่อยู่รอให้เซบาสเชียนร้องประท้วงก่อนจะเดินกลับมาพร้อมของในมือที่เซบาสเชียนมองไม่เห็น แต่แล้วคริสก็เดินมานั่งอยู่ที่ปลายเตียงใกล้เท้าเขา ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือมานวดอะไรเย็นๆบนผิวร้อนๆที่ต้นขา

 

เมื่อเซบาสเชียนหันหน้ากลับไปมอง คริสก็อธิบาย “จะได้ไม่บวม ไม่แสบด้วย”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า คริสวางหลอดครีมลงก่อนจะคลานขึ้นมาอยู่ข้างเขา ชายหนุ่มนอนตะแคงมองหน้าเซบาสเชียนที่คลานเขามาซุก

 

คริสฝืนเขาไว้ ระยะห่างพอที่จะมองสบตา

 

“เฮ้”

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้ม

 

“เฮ้” น้ำเสียงเขาแหบแห้ง คริสลูบผมเขา

 

“ยังรู้สึกผิดอยู่หรือเปล่า?"

 

เซบาสเชียนแปลกใจที่ค้นพบว่าคำตอบคือไม่ แม้ว่าการลงโทษที่เพิ่งจะได้รับนั้นไม่เหมือนการลงโทษเลยแม้แต่น้อย เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองได้รับการอภัยแล้ว

 

“ดีมาก” คริสเล่นกับผมเขาต่อ

 

“อยากเล่าให้ฉันฟังหรือยังว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น?"

 

เซบาสเชียนอ้าปากจะตอบ แต่ก็ชะงัก รู้สึกงี่เง่าที่เพิ่งจะมาพูดเอาตอนนี้

 

“ฉันไม่...ฉันคิดว่ามันจบไปแล้ว”

 

ฟังดูโง่ๆ เพราะมันโง่สิ้นดี คริสก้าวออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์เขาที่นิวยอร์ก ย้ำนักย้ำหนาว่าบอสตันยินดีต้อนรับเขาเสมอ พร่ำบอกเขาตั้งหลายหนว่าให้โทรหาถ้าต้องการอะไร สีหน้าคริสตอนนี้บ่งบอกชัดเจนว่าชายหนุ่มก็กำลังคิดแบบเดียวกัน

 

“แค่มันรู้สึกแปลกๆ ที่ต้องวิ่งมาหานายทั้งๆที่เราไม่ได้ทำงานด้วยกันแล้ว..เหมือน....”

 

 _เหมือนเป็นแฟนกัน_ แล้วมันจะมีอะไรเสียหาย? บางทีนี่อาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่เขาอยากได้ก็ได้ เซบาสเชียนส่ายหน้ากับตัวเอง เขาอาจจะกำลังขอมากไป

 

“ฉันขอโทษ ฉัน..อยู่ๆก็กลัว เครียดขึ้นมา"

 

“ที่เราทำแบบนี้กันอยู่ก็เพราะไม่อยากให้นายต้องเป็นแบบนั้น” คริสดุเขาอย่างร้อนรน “เป็นเพราะฉันหรือเปล่า? อยากลองไปหาคนอื่น..."

 

“ไม่เอา” เซบาสเชียนส่ายหน้า

 

“ไม่เอา นาย....” เขาห้ามไม่ให้ตัวเองพูดว่า _คือคนที่ฉันต้องการ_ แต่มันฟังดูรุกหนักไป เขานิ่งคิดสักพักก่อนจะหาคำพูดมาจบประโยค

“เก่ง”

 

เซบาสเชียนงุดหน้า เขาพูดอะไรไม่ได้เรื่องอีกแล้ว แต่ก็ใจชื้นขึ้นมานิดหน่อยเมื่อได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะของคริส

 

“ขอบใจ” เขาตอบอย่างเย้าๆ เซบาสเชียนพยายามทำเป็นเฉยๆแต่สุดท้ายก็หลุดยิ้มตาม

 

“ฉันหมายความว่า...ฉันชอบอะไรแบบนี้ ลองทำแบบนี้กับคนอื่นแล้วแต่ว่ามัน...มันไม่เหมือนกัน”

 

เขาแอบคิดว่าคริสจะแปลกใจหรือโกรธเมื่อได้ยินคำสารภาพ แต่ก็ไม่

 

“ฉันต้องการ ฉันอยากได้แบบนี้”

 

คริสถอนหายใจ “งั้นก็บอกให้ฉันรู้สิถ้าอยากให้ช่วย โอเค้? ฉันไม่ได้อ่านใจได้ โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งจากระยะทางสองร้อยไมล์"

 

เซบาสเชียนลุกขึ้นนั่งเมื่อได้ยิน ลังเลก่อนจะถาม

 

“ถ้าเหลือแค่สิบล่ะ?”

 

คริสหรี่ตามอง

 

“หมายความว่าไง?"

 

“คือฉัน..ฉัน...มีโรงแรมใกล้ๆแถวนี้ ฉันจะ..เอ่อ...ฉันจะไปค้างสักสองสามวัน..คือตอนนี้ก็ไม่ได้มีงานอะไรด้วย"

 

คริสเงียบไม่ตอบ เซบาสเชียนเริ่มจะกลัว

 

“คือ..ถ้านายไม่..ไม่โอเคล่ะก็..ฉันกลับบ้านก็ได้” เขาขยับตัวเก้ๆกังๆ กำลังตัดสินใจว่าจะลุกขึ้นแต่งตัวกลับนิวยอร์กตอนนี้เลยดีไหม

 

“หยุดๆ” คริสคว้าแขนเขาไว้ เซบาสเชียนแอบสงสัยว่าคริสโกหกเรื่องที่ว่าอ่านใจคนไม่ออกหรือเปล่า

 

“ฉันแค่... _นายจะโอเคไหม_? ถ้าเกิดมีคนมาเห็นแล้วถามว่านายมาทำอะไรที่นี่ จะตอบเขาไปว่ายังไง?”

 

“มาหานาย” เซบาสเชียนพูดช้าๆ ไม่แน่ใจว่าเป็นคำตอบที่ถูกต้องหรือเปล่า

 

คริสเอียงคอมอง ใบหน้าฉายแววประหลาดใจ

 

“แค่นั้นหรอ?”

 

“มีใครห้ามไม่ให้เราเป็นเพื่อนกันด้วยหรอ?” พูดแล้วก็รู้สึกแปลก ทั้งคู่ต่างก็รู้ดีว่ามันมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น แม้จะพยายามรักษาระยะห่าง เซบาสเชียนขมวดคิ้วก้มมองมือคริสที่ยังกำรอบศอกเขาอยู่

 

“คิดมากอะไรอยู่หรือเปล่า?”

 

“เปล่า” อีกฝ่ายตอบรวดเร็ว ไม่ได้กังวลหรือร้อนตัว หากฟังดูจริงใจ “ฉันแค่อยากจะแน่ใจว่านายจะโอเคกับผลที่ตามมา”

 

เซบาสเชียนหัวเราะ “ฉันจูบนัวเนียกับผู้ชายบนหน้าจอเยอะแยะไปคริส” ว่าพลางยักไหล่ “ข่าวลือพวกนี้เกี่ยวกับฉันมีมาแต่ตั้งปี 2009 แล้ว"

 

คริสปล่อยแขนเขา “ตราบใดที่นายยังโอเคอยู่”

 

ทั้งคู่เงียบไปสักพัก จนคริสถาม

 

“ออกไปเที่ยวหาคนอื่นมากี่ครั้งล่ะ?”

 

ความรู้สึกบางอย่างแล่นผ่านไขสันหลังเซบาสเชียน

 

“หก” เขากลืนน้ำลาย “นายจะตีฉันอีกด้วยหรือเปล่า?”

 

คริสมองเขาสีหน้าครุ่นคิด “ตีตอนนี้นายก็ไม่รู้สึกอะไรแล้ว อีกอย่างเราไม่เคยคุยกันว่านายห้ามไปยุ่งกับคนอื่น รู้สึกผิดไหมล่ะ?”

 

เปล่าเลย เขาส่ายหน้า

 

“งั้นก็ไม่ต้อง ฉันจะไม่ลงโทษนาย”

 

มีอะไรบางอย่างที่ยังไม่พอดี เซบาสเชียนใช้เวลาสักพัก ก่อนจะเข้าใจว่าตัวเองแอบหวังลึกๆอยากจะให้คริสหึง

 

คริสทำอาหารเย็นในขณะที่เซบาสเชียนไปอาบน้ำ ยืมเสื้อใหม่จากตู้ของคริส เลือกตัวที่ดูเล็กกว่าตัวอื่น ไม่แปลกใจที่มันยังหลวมไปหน่อยอยู่ดีบนตัวเขา คริสยิ้มเมื่อเห็นเขาเดินเข้ามาในห้องนั่งเล่น

 

“แต่งตัวแบบนี้แล้วดูดีนี่” เขาพูด ก่อนจะยื่นจานให้

 

“แซวเสื้อผ้าตัวเองทำไม พ่อคนฉลาด” เซบาสเชียนแขวะกลับ หย่อนตัวลงบนโซฟา

 

“ฉันไม่รู้ว่านายพูดเรื่องอะไร” คริสเอ่ย นั่งลงข้างๆเขา แล้วเอื้อมมือไปเปิดทีวีให้ห้องไม่เงียบเกินไป “เมื่อกี้ฉันหมายความตามนั้นจริงๆ”

 

เซบาสเชียนยังไม่แน่ใจอยู่ดีกว่าอีกฝ่ายพูดเล่นหรือพูดจริง แล้วจู่ๆคริสก็เอื้อมมือมาลูบต้นคอเขา ทำเอาใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะ

 

เซบาสเชียนเสนอตัวจะล้างจาน แต่คริสหัวเราะ

 

“ไม่ต้องรับบทภรรยาแสนดีของฉันก็ได้"

 

เซบาสเชียนหน้าร้อน

 

“ก็แค่จะได้แฟร์ๆ” เขาพูด หยิบจานทั้งหมดมาถือเอาไปไว้ที่อ่าง “ไว้วันไหนฉันเป็นคนทำอาหาร นายก็ต้องล้างจานบ้าง”

 

คริสเดินตามเขาเข้ามาในครัว เลิกคิ้วมอง

 

“นายเนี่ยนะทำอาหาร?"

 

เซบาสเชียนยู่หน้า “ฉันทำสปาเกตตี้เป็นนะ โอเคไหม?”

 

คริสแสยะยิ้ม เอนตัวพิงพนังมองเซบาสเชียนเรียงจานเข้าไปในเครื่องล้าง

 

“ไม่ได้แย่ขนาดนั้นซักหน่อย”

 

คริสเดาะลิ้น เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้งเมื่อจู่ๆแขนแข็งแรงเอื้อมมากอดรอบเอว

 

“ไม่เลย” คริสพูดอยู่ข้างหูเขาอย่างสนิทสนม “นายไม่แย่สักหน่อย พรุ่งนี้ฉันอยากกินสปาเกตตี้นะ ถ้านายจะทำให้”

 

เซบาสเชียนหมุนตัวในอ้อมแขนคริสจนหันมาเผชิญหน้ากัน

 

“ได้ ถ้านายจะเป็นคนล้างจาน”

 

คริสหลุดขำ ก้มลงจูบข้างแก้มเซบาสเชียน “ได้เลย"

 

พอถึงเวลาที่เซบาสเชียนควรจะออกมาเช็คอินที่โรงแรมในเมือง เขากลับอิดออดอ้อยอิ่ง เลยเวลาเที่ยงคืนมาแล้วสักพักตอนที่คริสดึงเขาขึ้นมานั่งตักบนโซฟา นัวเนียกันเหมือนเป็นเด็กวัยรุ่น เขาอยากจะขออยู่ต่อ แต่สายไปแล้ว เขาสัญญาไปแล้วว่าจะไปนอนในโรงแรม

 

แอบคิดว่าจะลองพูดดูขำๆดีไหมว่าคริสติดเขาไว้ครั้งหนึ่งที่มานอนที่บ้านที่นิวยอร์ก แต่สมองดันคิดถึงว่าตอนนั้นเขาจะขอให้คริสอยู่ต่อนานกว่าหนึ่งคืนก็ได้ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำ

 

“ฉันต้องไปแล้ว” เขายอมพูดออกมาในที่สุด ซ่อนอารมณ์อาวรณ์ในน้ำเสียงได้ไม่แนบเนียนเลย

 

คริสนิ่งไปครู่เหมือนกำลังชั่งใจ ก่อนจะพยักหน้า

 

“โอเค” เขาพูด แตะขาเซบาสเชียนเบาๆก่อนที่เขาจะลุกยืนขึ้น “พรุ่งนี้เช้าเจอกัน”

 

เขาเดินไปส่งเซบาสเชียนที่ประตู จูบเขาก่อนจะเปิดออก

 

“ตื่นแล้วส่งข้อความหาฉันด้วย”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า แต่คริสจ้องเขาเนือยๆ

 

“ฉันจริงจังนะ อย่าเงียบหายไปอีก โอเคไหม?”

 

“โอเค"

 

ทั้งคู่ออกไปเที่ยวข้างนอกกันในวันต่อมา คริสร่าเริงเป็นพิเศษที่ได้พาเขาชมเมือง เซบาสเชียนระแวงทุกครั้งเมื่ออยากจะดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาจูบ เขาเห็นคนถือกล้องสองสามคน แต่ไม่มาก และชื่อเสียงว่าเป็นคนถึงเนื้อถึงตัวของคริสนั้นให้อิสระทั้งคู่ได้ตัวติดกันตลอดเวลาอยู่ดี

 

ทั้งคู่นั่งรถไฟไปที่อ่าว เมื่อพระอาทิตย์เริ่มจะตกดิน อยู่เซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกเขินขึ้นมากับภาพตรงหน้า เขาไม่เคยซ่อนความรู้สึกได้ และคริสก็สังเกตเห็น

 

“เป็นอะไรไป?”

 

“ไม่มีอะไร” น้ำเสียงเขาทำคริสเลิกคิ้ว

 

“แค่ตรงนี้มันเหมือน...” เขามองรอบๆตัว ให้แน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครอยู่ใกล้พอก่อนจะพูดต่อ “เหมือนเป็นที่มาจู๋จี๋”

 

คริสหัวเราะ ยิ่งทำเซบาสเชียนเขินกว่าเดิม “ไม่ต้องเป็นที่มาจู๋จี๋ก็ได้” เขาพูด น้ำเสียงร่าเริง ยื่นนิ้วมาจิ้มชายโครงเซบาสเชียน

 

“ไม่ต้องรับแจ็คเกตฉันไปใส่ก็ได้ถ้านายไม่อยาก แต่สัญญาจะไปส่งที่บ้านก่อนสี่ทุ่ม”

 

“ตลกจัง”

 

“อ้าว ก็นายเป็นคนเริ่มก่อน” คริสยิ้มกว้าง เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกงี่เง่าที่พูดอะไรแบบนั้นออกไป

 

คริสนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ยาว มองเรือแล่นกลับเข้าฝั่ง เซบาสเชียนลังเลอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะนั่งลงข้างๆเขา คริสทำหน้าตารู้สึกผิดอย่างจริงใจ

 

“แซวเล่นเฉยๆนะ” เขาว่า กระแซะเซบาสเชียนอีกรอบ

 

เซบาสเชียนแลบลิ้นใส่ คริสแกล้งผลักเขา “เป็นผู้ใหญ่มากนะเรา”

 

ทั้งคู่นั่งเงียบๆอยู่สักพัก ก่อนที่คริสจะถาม

 

“นายเรียนไฮสคูลที่ไหน?”

 

เซบาสเชียนยู่หน้า

 

“อะไรเนี่ย?”

 

“อ้าว ฉันสัญญาว่าจะเล่าประสบการณ์เดตแบบเอิ่มๆครั้งแรกให้นายฟัง ถ้านายจะไม่จู๋จี๋กับฉันตรงนี้ ก็ควรจะเล่าเรื่องน่าอายสมัยเด็กๆแลกกันสิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนขำปนฉุน

 

“Rockland Country เรียนม.ต้นเกือบหมดที่นี่ด้วย”

 

คริสเลิกคิ้วมองอีกรอบ เซบาสเชียนเสมองตักท่าทีเงอะงะ

 

“โรงเรียนเอกชนสินะ แต่ถึงไม่บอกก็รู้” ชายหนุ่มแซว แต่ไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีก ยิ่งทำให้เซบาสเชียนสงสัย

 

“สมัยเรียนนายไม่ได้เป็นนักเรียนคาทอลิคดีเด่นตัวน้อยๆหรือยังไง ฉันเข้าใจผิดไปหรอ?”

 

คริสหัวเราะแทบหงายหลัง “ผิดไปมากๆ ฉันไม่เคยเป็นนักเรียนดีเด่นเลย ตัวน้อยๆนี่ก็เป็นได้อยู่แค่แป๊บเดียว”

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้มกริ่ม

 

“ฉันเป็นนักเรียน นับถือคาทอลิค แต่ทั้งสองอย่างไม่เคยโดนเอามาเกี่ยวกัน ฉันเรียนที่ Lincoln-Sudbury เป็นโรงเรียนดีแต่ไม่มีอะไรพิเศษ โรงเรียนรัฐบาลดีๆน่ะ”

 

“เสียดายจัง” เซบาสเชียนว่า “ฉันอยากเห็นรูปนายใส่ชุดนักเรียน"

 

คริสพ่นหัวเราะ “แย่หน่อยที่นายจะต้องโดนล้อคนเดียวน่ะสินะ ฉันไม่มีทางลืมแน่ๆ ถ้าได้เจอแม่นายเมื่อไหร่ล่ะก็ อัลบัมรูปต้องได้โดนหยิบออกมาดู”

 

เซบาสเชียนหน้าแดงซ่านเมื่อคิดภาพคริสเจอกับแม่เขา แต่คริสก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรต่อ

 

ทั้งคู่คุยกันเรียนไฮสคูลอีกนิดหน่อย แล้วเซบาสเชียนก็พูดเรื่องมหาลัย ซึ่งทำให้คริสพูดถึงมหาลัยที่พี่สาวเขาเรียนจบมา เมื่อได้เปลี่ยนมาพูดเรื่องครอบครัวแล้ว คริสดูจะมีเรื่องพูดไม่จบ ชายหนุ่มเป็นคนรักครอบครัว และก็อยากให้คนอื่นรักครอบครัวเขาด้วยเหมือนกัน เซบาสเชียนยิ้มเมื่อได้ยินคริสสารภาพว่าเขาใช้ส่วนใหญ่อยู่ที่บ้านแม่มากกว่าบ้านตัวเองเสียอีก

 

“พองานยุ่งแล้วก็แทบไม่ได้เจอกันเลย” คริสพูด ก่อนจะยักไหล่ “เพราะงั้นถ้ามีเวลาเมื่อไหร่ ฉันก็อยากจะใช้มันกับครอบครัว"

 

เซบาสเชียนเข้าใจดี เขาอยากจะอยู่ใกล้ๆแม่เมื่อกัน คริสถามถึงแม่เขาต่อ และเซบาสเชียนก็เล่าให้ฟัง ขอโทษแล้วขอโทษอีกที่ตัวเองพล่ามไม่หยุด แต่คริสก็ไม่มีท่าทีเบื่อหน่ายเลยแม้แต่น้อย พอเขาหมดเรื่องจะพูด รอบตัวก็มืดสนิทแล้ว คริสดึงมือเขาให้ลุกขึ้น เซบาสเชียนมองรอบๆอย่างกังวลตามสัญชาตญาณ แต่ก็ไม่มีใครอยู่แถวนั้น

 

ดูเหมือนคริสจะสังเกตุสีหน้าเซบาสเชียน เขารีบปล่อยมือออกราวกับถูกลวก

 

ท่าทีนั้นทำเซบาสเชียนเสียใจที่แสดงออกไปแบบนั้น เขารอให้คริสขอโทษ เพื่อตัวเองจะได้แก้ตัว แต่คริสก็เลือกจะทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

 

“กลับบ้านกัน นายสัญญาณว่าจะทำสปาเกตตี้"

 

พอเขาไปในอพาร์ทเมนท์ของคริสปุ๊บ เซบาสเชียนก็พุ่งเข้าหาเขาปั๊บ

 

“เมื่อไหร่จะได้กินสปาเกตตี้ละเนี่ย?” คริสว่าหยอก เซบาสเชียนหัวเราะฉุนๆ

 

“เงียบน่า"

 

คริสยิ้ม ดึงมือเขาเข้าไปในห้องครัว เซบาสเชียนคิดไปว่าชายหนุ่มต้องการจะสื่อให้เขาเริ่มทำอาหารเย็น แต่ก่อนที่จะได้พูดอะไร คริสก็รวบต้นขาเขายกขึ้นวางบนเคาน์เตอร์

 

“ฉันควรจะช่วยให้นายเสร็จก่อนจะออกจากบ้านวันนี้ไหม?”

 

“ฉัน...ฉันไม่...” คริสมองเขานิ่ง เซบาสเชียนตอบเขินๆ “อาจจะ"

 

คริสจิ๊ปาก นิ้วโป้งเลื่อนมาลูบข้างแก้มเซบาสเชียน

 

“น่าสงสาร” เขาพูดเอาใจ แต่มือเลื่อนไปเปิดซิปกางเกงเซบาสเชียน

 

“อยู่นิ่งๆที่สุดให้ฉันนะ” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า แขนสองข้างยึดไว้กับเคาน์เตอร์

 

คริสเริ่มช้าๆ ช้าเกินไปด้วยซ้ำ เซบาสเชียนครางต่ำในลำคออย่างห้ามไม่ได้ คริสส่งเสียงชู่เบาๆ กำมือข้างที่ว่างรอบลำคอเขา เซบาสเชียนใจเต้นรัว แต่ก็กัดริมฝีปากกลืนเสียงอ้อนวอนของตัวเองกลับลงไป

 

มันใกล้เหลือเกิน เหมือนคำสัญญาว่า _อีกไม่นาน_ แต่เขาขออะไรไม่ได้ คริสอยากให้เขาเงียบ อยู่นิ่งๆ อย่าขยับ เขาก็จะทำตามนั้น เป็นเด็กดี

 

คริสมองหน้าเหมือนรออะไรบางอย่าง เซบาสเชียนจ้องกลับ อ้อนวอนด้วยความเงียบ

 

จู่ๆมือคริสที่กำรอบคอเขาก็รัดแน่นขึ้น เซบาสเชียนสั่น พยายามหอบหายใจอย่างยากลำบาก คริสเอียงคอมอง เขาเริ่มจะรู้สึกแสบตา เมื่อได้ยินคริสถาม “อยากจะปล่อยแล้วหรอ?"

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ความต้องการพุ่งสูงและสมองมึนงงเกินกว่าจะคิดเขินอาย ปลายเล็บที่ฝังลงมาบนผิวคอทำเขาตาลอย

 

“ก็เอาสิ” คริสสั่ง และเซบาสเชียนก็ปลดปล่อยออกมาก่อนจะสิ้นคำสั่งเสียอีก

 

“เด็กดี” คริสกระซิบ มือเลื่อนจากรอบลำคอมาที่ลาดไหล่ ขยี้ผมเขาอย่างเอ็นดู

 

“เป็นเด็กดีจริงๆเลย”

 

เซบาสเชียนหลุบตามองมืออีกข้างที่ยังวางแนบกับตัก เขาไม่ได้เช็ดคราบคาวออก เซบาสเชียนแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากไปตามสัญชาติญาณ

 

คริสสังเกต และจ่อมือข้างนั้นเข้ากับปากเซบาสเชียน ดวงตาเบิกกว้างเมื่อริมฝีปากนั้นรับนิ้วเข้าไปทั้งหมด

 

“พระเจ้า” เขาปล่อยให้เซบาสเชียนเลียมือจนสะอาด ก่อนจะเลื่อนไปจับต้นคอเขา

 

รู้สึกเหมือนถูกยึดไว้กับที่ เหมือนว่าคริสเป็นแรงที่ยึดเขาไว้ให้เสถียร

 

“อยู่กับฉันหรือเปล่า?” คริสถาม เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลายก่อนจะพยักหน้า

 

“อยู่กับคุณ"

 

คริสแนบหน้าผากกับหน้าผากเซบาสเชียนอยู่ครู่ เขาหลับตา รู้สึกได้ว่าคริสละกายออกไป ได้ยินเสียงน้ำไหล แต่ก็สะดุ้งเมื่อผ้าขนหนูชื้นๆสัมผัสกับใบหน้า เขาลืมตามาพบกับคริสที่ยิ้มให้อยู่

 

“โอเคไหม?” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ปล่อยให้คริสพยุงเขาขึ้น

 

“ไปล้างตัวแล้วมากินข้าวได้แล้ว"

 

คริสนั่งอยู่ด้วยในครัว ขณะที่เซบาสเชียนเป็นคนทำอาหาร แกล้งแหย่เขาด้วยการคว้าจานที่เซบาสเชียนเพิ่งจะใช้เสร็จมาล้างแทบจะทันที

 

“เกะกะ _มาก_ ” เซบาสเชียนว่า จงใจใส่ความหงุดหงิดลงในน้ำเสียงเกินพอดี คริสหัวเราะขำเขา

 

“ถ้านายทำอาหาร ฉันก็ต้องเป็นคนล้างจานสิ พ่อครัว"

 

เซบาสเชียนกลอกตา พ่นหายใจ “ปกติแล้วเขาล้างจานกันตอนกินเสร็จไหม”

 

คริสใช้ผ้าเช็ดจานตีเขา “เก็บไว้ไปบอกแม่ฉันเถอะ"

 

 

บทสนทนาก่อนหน้าดำเนินต่อบนโต๊ะอาหาร คริสแสดงท่าทีว่าสนใจเรื่องเกี่ยวกับโรมาเนีย ซึ่งเป็นอะไรที่เซบาสเชียนไม่ชินเอาเสียเลย ขนาดพวกนักสัมภาษณ์ยังพยายามจะเบี่ยงประเด็นทุกครั้งที่เขาเอ่ยอะไรที่เกี่ยวข้องกับยุโรปตะวันออก แต่คริสถามคำถามร้อยแปดพันเก้า อากาศที่นั่นเป็นยังไงบ้าง เขาคิดถึงมันไหม ได้กลับไปเยี่ยมบ่อยแค่ไหน

 

พอเซบาสเชียนถามกลับว่าทำไมคริสถึงอยากรู้เสียเหลือเกิน ชายหนุ่มก็ตอบ

 

“ฉันไม่เคยได้ออกไปนอกอเมริกายกเว้นในฐานะนักท่องเที่ยว เลยสงสัยเหมือนกันว่าจะเป็นยังไงถ้าได้ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ที่อื่น”

 

หลังจากอาหารเย็นและหนังอีกเรื่อง ทั้งคู่ก็ไปจบลงบนเตียงคริส ร่างกายกึ่งเปลือยนัวเนียกันราวกับกลัวจะถูกจับได้ คืนนั้นเซบาสเชียนไม่ได้กลับไปนอนที่โรงแรม เผลอหลับไปบนผ้าปูที่นอนคริสโดยมีมือปลาหมึกเลื้อยพันตัวเขาไว้อย่างนั้น คริสหลับไปก่อน ซึ่งเซบาสเชียนสรุปเอาว่านั่นเป็นเหตุผลข้อเดียวว่าทำไมเขาถึงได้นอนค้างที่นี่ เขานอนฟังเสียงคริสหายใจอยู่นาน ก่อนจะผลอยหลับตามไป

 

เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น เซบาสเชียนถูกปลุกด้วยเสียงสบถและคำขอโทษที่พรั่งพรูจากคริส

 

“แม่งเอ๊ย ฉันขอโทษ บ้าจริง ฉันควรจะปล่อยให้นายกลับไปนอนที่ห้องสิ ทำไมเมื่อคืนนี้ไม่ปลุกล่ะ ให้ตายเถอะ ฉันขอโทษ..ฉันหลับลึก ขอโทษๆ นายน่าจะ...นายไม่ได้ต้องอยู่เลย..ฉันควรจะปล่อยให้นายกลับ”

 

“คริส” เซบาสเชียนตัดบท รู้สึกผิดนิดหน่อยที่ไม่ได้พยายามปลุกอีกฝ่าย รู้สึกเหมือนเอาเปรียบชายหนุ่มอยู่หน่อยๆ

 

“ไม่เป็นไรนะ เราเผลอหลับกันทั้งคู่”

 

ท่าทีคริสไม่ได้ดูคลายกังวล เซบาสเชียนเลยเปลี่ยนเรื่อง

 

“ฉันทอดไข่ให้กินไหม”

 

 

ทั้งคู่อยู่กันสบายๆจนบ่ายคล้อย ออกไปกินข้าวและดูหนังอีกเรื่อง ก่อนที่คริสจะส่งเซบาสเชียนกลับห้อง

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกว่าตัวเองชักจะเยอะไป เลยพยายามจะเว้นช่วงไม่ไปหาคริสแต่เช้า แต่ก็ทำได้ไม่เท่าไหร่

 

นาฬิกาบอกเวลา 11:30 วันต่อมาที่เขาไปยืนอยู่หน้าห้องคริส เจ้าของห้องแสนจะดีใจที่เห็นเขา ดึงเขาเข้ามาในอพาร์ทเมนท์ทันทีก่อนจะรวบเขาไปติดกับประตูห้อง เซบาสเชียนคราง พึงใจกับท่าทีของชายหนุ่มที่กระชากคอเสื้อเขาลงแล้วก้มลงประทับรอยจูบจางๆบนกระดูกไหปลาร้า

 

“คริส..เป็นอะไร..?”

 

“คิดถึงนาย” คริสตอบ น้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาราวกับกำลังแกล้งเย้า แต่เซบาสเชียนถูกแรงนั้นตรึงไว้กับประตูแน่นจนแทบจะขยับไม่ได้

 

“นายจะทำรอยไว้งี้หรอ?”

 

“ไม่มีใครเห็นหรอก”

 

 _ยกเว้นเวลาฉันถอดเสื้อออกน่ะสิ_ เซบาสเชียนอยากจะตอบ แต่ก็เก็บคำพูดไว้ เขาแลบเลียริมฝีปาก ตระหนักถึงความต้องการของคริส ชายหนุ่มกำลังแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของ

 

เขา _กำลัง_ หึงหวง

 

“อือ...” เขาไม่กล้าจะพูดอะไรอย่างอื่น กลัวจะทำให้คริสฝ่อ หรือทำให้คริสหยุด เซบาสเชียนปล่อยให้ตัวเองหลับตาลง ดื่มด่ำกับสัมผัสร้อนแรงนั้น คริสดุนจมูกเข้ากับลำคอเขา และเซบาสเชียนก็นิ่งชะงักเมื่อสัมผัสได้ว่าฟันคมๆกำลังขบเบาๆอยู่เหนือหลอดลม

 

เขากำมือแน่น อ้อนวอนคริสโดยไร้เสียง อยากให้ชายหนุ่มฝังเขี้ยวลงมา บนจุดที่ใครๆต้องเห็น เขาอยากให้ทุกคนที่พบที่เห็นเขาได้รู้ อยากจะเห็นรูปแอบถ่ายบนมือถือนักแอบถ่ายสักคนได้โชว์หลักฐาน แต่คริสละออก เซบาสเชียนปล่อยลมหายใจที่กลั้นไว้เบาๆซ่อนความผิดหวัง

 

คริสที่เหมือนจะเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวผละตัวออกอย่างสมบูรณ์

 

“ฉันทำอาหารไว้ กินข้าวเที่ยงไหม?” เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกเคว้ง ได้แต่พยักหน้า คริสจูบแก้มเขาก่อนจะหันหลังกลับเข้าไปในครัว

 

เซบาสเชียนยืนเก้ๆกังๆอยู่ครู่ก่อนจะเดินตามไป รู้สึกราวกับตัวเป็นลูกหมาหลงทาง

 

เขาหมกหมุ่นอยู่กับความคิดนั้นระหว่างกินข้าว และกระทั่งหลังจากนั้น ตอนที่คริสประกบเขาไว้เหนือโซฟา มือข้างหนึ่งง่วนอยู่ในกางเกงเขา หรือตอนที่คริสพาออกไปชมเมืองบอสตันอีกรอบ เซบาสเชียนค้นพบว่าตัวเองรู้สึกพึงใจอย่างแปลกประหลาดที่ได้เดินตามชายหนุ่มไปทุกทีแบบนี้โดยที่ตัวเองก็ไม่เคยสังเกตมาก่อน

 

คืนนั้น เมื่อเขากลับไปที่โรงแรม เซบาสเชียนย้อนกลับไปดูหน้าเว็บที่มีลิสต์เดิมนั้นที่เขาเคยเจอ เขาเปิดเข้าไปอย่างไม่ลังเลเหมือนครั้งก่อน มั่นใจว่าตัวเองอยากจะเห็นอะไร เขามองดูข้อนั้นอยู่นานนับนาที ก่อนจะจดมันลงไปบนกระดาษโน้ต

 

เขาไม่ได้กลับไปหาคริสทันทีในวันต่อมา ให้เวลาตัวเองคิดใคร่ครวญ เขารู้ดีว่าคริสเองก็อยากให้เขาทำแบบนี้ทุกครั้งก่อนที่จะกลับมาเจอกันพร้อมกับรายละเอียดใหม่ในความสัมพันธ์ เขาเดินรอบเมืองคนเดียวเกือบทั้งวัน แต่ไม่ได้เพลิดเพลินเหมือนตอนที่มีคริสอยู่ข้างๆคอยบรรยายนู่นนี่ให้ฟัง สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็กลับไปที่โรงแรม เลื่อนโปรแกรมในเน็ตฟลิกซ์ดูไปเรื่อยจนเผลอหลับไป


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of buttsex

 

เขาไปหาคริสวันต่อมา คริสเปิดประตูรับแทบจะทันที มองเขาด้วยความดีใจที่ซ่อนไว้ไม่มิดอย่างที่ทำเอาเซบาสเชียนรู้สึกปั่นป่วน

 

“คิดถึงนายจังเลยเมื่อวาน” เขาพูด น้ำเสียงซ่อนความกังวลเล็กน้อย “หายไปทำอะไรมาทั้งวันน่ะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนอ้ำอึ้งด้วยความกังวล เขาไม่ได้เป็นแบบนี้ตั้งแต่ได้เจอคริสอีกครั้งที่บอสตัน แต่ตอนนี้หัวใจเขาเต้นรัวในอกไม่เป็นจังหวะ มือชื้นเหงื่อ

 

“ก็..ทำนู่นทำนี่” เขาตอบเสียงเบา เบี่ยงตัวไปนั่งบนโซฟา

 

รอยยิ้มบนหน้าคริสเหือดหาย เขาขมวดคิ้วแบบที่ทำทุกครั้งที่กังวลว่ามีเรื่องไม่ดีเกิดขึ้น เซบาสเชียนเกลียดสีหน้านั้น โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรจริงๆให้กังวล 

 

เขาสูดลมหายใจลึก ก่อนจะเงยหน้ามองคริส

 

“ฉันกลับไปดูเช็คลิสต์อีกรอบ” เขารัวคำพูด

 

คริสผงะเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่มีความกังวลในใบหน้านั้นแล้ว 

 

“อ้อ?”

 

“อืม..ก็เลยตัดสินใจอะไรบางอย่าง”

 

คริสพยักหน้า “โอเค” เขาหยุด ก่อนจะถามต่อ “แล้วอะไรล่ะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนเขินอาย มือล้วงกระเป๋าหยิบเศษกระดาษโน้ตโรงแรมยับๆออกมา คริสมองแล้วยิ้ม ดึงกระดาษที่ว่าจากมือเซบาสเชียนออกมาอ่าน 

 

ข้อความในนั้นทำชายหนุ่มเบิกตากว้าง รอยยิ้มจางลง อ้าปากค้างเหมือนอยากจะถามคำถาม

 

แต่ก่อนที่เซบาสเชียนจะทันรู้สึกว่านี่เป็นความผิดพลาด คริสก็กระแอมขึ้น

 

“นาย..เอ่อ..นายอยากได้ปลอกคอ” เขาพูดออกมาดังๆ และเซบาสเชียนก็ยิ้มกับน้ำเสียงที่ออกมากระท่อนกระแท่น เขาพยักหน้า คริสพยักหน้าตามเงียบๆ

 

ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่ออยู่ชั่วอึดใจ เขานั่งลงข้างเซบาสเชียนบนโซฟา ไม่เว้นระยะห่าง เข่าชิดเข่า

 

“เข้าใจใช่ไหมว่าถ้าฉันใส่ปลอกคอให้นายแล้วจะหมายถึงอะไร?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าอีกรอบ แต่คริสก็ยังอธิบายต่ออยู่ดี

 

“ปลอกคอหมายความว่านายเป็นของฉัน โดยสมบูรณ์แบบ แน่ใจหรอว่าโอเค?"

 

“แน่ใจ” เซบาสเชียนตอบ รู้สึกว่าตนต้องประกาศออกมาเป็นคำพูด น้ำเสียงของเขาเบาเมื่อคริสลากนิ้วโป้งอยู่เหนือหลอดลม ชายหนุ่มดูจะไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่ากำลังทำอะไรอยู่จนกระทั่งเขาพูดต่อ

 

“นายต้องขออนุญาตฉันก่อนจะทำแทบจะทุกอย่าง ห้ามไปมั่วกับคนอื่นอีกยกเว้นฉันจะบอกว่าโอเคก่อน"

 

เซบาสเชียนมองตามแววตาคริสที่หยุดอยู่บนลำคอเขา เขาสงสัยว่าคริสรู้ตัวไหมว่ากำลังเพ่งเขาอยู่ จังหวะหัวใจดังพอที่เขาเกือบจะแน่ใจว่าคริสมองเห็นชีพจรตนเต้นอยู่ใต้ผิวหนัง

 

เขากลืนน้ำลาย

 

“แล้ว _นาย_ จะเอาฉันไหม?"

 

คริสชะงักค้างไปชั่วอึดใจ ก่อนที่แววตานั้นจะเลื่อนมาสบกับเซบาสเชียน

 

“นั่นคือสิ่งที่นายอยากได้?”

 

เซบาสเชียนสูดหายใจลึก

 

“ใช่"

 

คริสหลุบตาลงมองกระดาษในมือ เหมือนอยากจะอ่านอีกครั้งให้แน่ใจว่าตาไม่ฝาดเห็นเป็นอย่างอื่น เขากลับมาสบตาเซบาสเชียนอีกรอบ

 

“ _ตอนนี้เ_ ลยหรือเปล่า?”

 

เป็นคำถามที่เซบาสเชียนไม่ได้คาดคิดมาก่อน เขาหันกลับไปมองหน้าต่างที่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม ม่านบังตาเปิดออกรับแสงสว่างเข้ามาในห้อง

 

_ตอนน้ีเลยหรอ?_ เขาหันมองคริสที่มองตามสายตาเขาไปที่หน้าต่างอย่างงุนงง

 

“ใช่”

 

คริสกลืนน้ำลาย นิ้วกำรอบกระดาษในมือ

 

“โอเค ฉันทำ..ให้ได้..งั้น..เอ่อ..” เขาก้มลงมองกระดาษเจ้าปัญหานั่นอีก เซบาสเชียนเองก็จนคำพูด

 

คริสกลืนน้ำลายอีกรอบ

 

“ห้องนอนละกัน..มานี่"

 

เซบาสเชียนลุกขึ้นยืนทันที เดินตามคริสไปที่ห้องนอน หัวใจเต้นตึกตัก เขายังเกร็งอยู่ไม่หายทั้งๆที่บอกตัวเองว่าอย่า พอทั้งคู่ก้าวเข้ามาให้ห้องนอน คริสก็คว้ามือเขาไว้แล้วเอ่ย

 

“ถอดเสื้อผ้าออกก่อนเลย”

 

เซบาสเชียนทำตามคำสั่ง รู้สึกถึงสายตาคริสที่กำลังจับจ้องทุกการเคลื่อนไหว เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลาย สบตากับเขา ชายหนุ่มไม่เคยถอดเสื้อผ้าออกเลยสักครั้งตั้งแต่ทั้งคู่เริ่มความสัมพันธ์นี้ ซึ่งดูเหมือน ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไร จนกระทั่งตอนนี้

 

“แล้ว...แล้วนายไม่...?” เขารู้ว่าคริสก็อาย เขาไม่อยากจะทำตัววุ่นวาย 

 

คริสขมวดคิ้วราวกับไม่เข้าใจสิ่งที่เขาพยายามจะสื่อ

 

 เซบาสเชียนยักไหล่

 

“ฉันต้องโป๊อยู่คนเดียวทุกครั้งเลยหรอ?”

 

“อ้อ” คริสเอ่ยเหมือนไม่ทันตั้งตัวเอาจริงๆ

 

“เอ่อ..ไม่หรอก”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกผิดที่พูดอะไรออกไป เขาก้มมองดูเท้าตัวเองขณะที่คริสถอดเสื้อออก เขาลืมหายใจชั่วขณะเมื่อเงยหน้ามอง เกือบลืมไปแล้วว่าคริสมีรอยสัก

 

ดูเหมือนท่าทีนั้นจะทำคริสเขินอายเข้าไปอีก เขาค่อยๆทิ้งเสื้อลงกับพื้นช้าๆ

 

“โทษที แค่มัน..นานแล้วที่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรแบบนี้ในฐานะตัวเอง” เขาหัวเราะ แต่ฟังดูขัดหูเสียเหลือเกิน 

 

เซบาสเชียนนึกออกเพียงแค่อย่างเดียวที่ตัวเองพอจะทำได้ เดินเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่าย เขย่งเท้าขึ้น จูบริมฝี ปากคริส

 

“เอาจริงๆแล้ว” เขาเอ่ยพร้อมรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ขณะที่ผละออก “ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าฉันไม่เคยเห็นนี่นา”

 

คริสทำหน้าตาปุเลี่ยน ส่วนเซบาสเชียนก็หลุดเสียงหัวเราะคิกคักอย่างห้ามไม่ได้

 

“ฉันจ่ายเงินดูเรื่อง _What’s You Number?_ ไปเยอะนะจะบอกให้”

 

“ให้ _ตาย_ ” คริสว่า กลอกตามองบน “ฉันขอโทษ"

 

เซบาสเชียนหัวเราะ แล้วเลื่อนมือไปหยุดที่เข็มขัดคริส หายเกร็งขึ้นหน่อยเมื่อคริสปล่อยให้เขาจัดการกับกางเกงได้

 

“อย่าใจร้ายกับตัวเองอย่างนั้นสิ ก้นนายคุ้มค่ากับเงินสิบสามเหรียญออก"

 

“ _ไม่มีอะไร_ ในหนังเรื่องนั้นที่คุ้มกับเงินสิบสามดอลลาร์หรอก” คริสประท้วง “รู้สึกเหมือนว่าต้องคืนเงินให้นาย ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่าเราคุยเรื่องนี้กันอยู่"

 

“ฉันแค่หามุขมาล่อให้นายยอมถอดกางเกงน่ะ” เซบาสเชียนว่าพลางขยิบตา คริสโต้ตอบด้วยการดันเขาไปที่เตียง

 

“บ๊อง” เขาว่า แต่ใบหน้านั้นเปื้อนยิ้มขณะที่เขาก้าวออกจากขากางเกง

 

เซบาสเชียนทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงในขณะที่คริสคลานขึ้นคร่อมเขาไว้ อ่อนโยนและลังเลอย่างที่เขาคาดไม่ถึง ชายหนุ่มดูจะเป็นฝ่ายที่เกร็งกว่าเซบาสเชียนเสียอีก และมันทำให้เขารู้สึกสงบลงอย่างประหลาด

 

เซบาสเชียนยันกายขึ้นทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนข้อศอก จูบคริสจนเขาผ่อนคลายลงและขึ้นกุมบังเหียนอีกครั้ง เซบาสเชียนครางเมื่อคริสแนบร่างชิดเข้ากับเขา

 

รสจูบนั้นอ่อนหวานไร้การเสแสร้ง เหมือนพะเน้าพะนอเอาใจ เซบาสเชียนรู้ว่าตัวเองต้องกำลังหน้าแดง แต่อึ้งไปกับสัมผัสที่ได้รับเกินกว่าจะเอ่ยอะไรอีก เขาปล่อยให้คริสประคองศีรษะตนไว้ในอุ้งมือ ประทับจูบลงบนต้นคอเขาจนตัวสั่นระริกในอ้อมแขน

 

ในที่สุดคริสก็เอื้อมมือไปเปิดลิ้นชักหัวเตียง มือคว้าสะเปะสะปะจนหาขวดเจลหล่อลื่นเจอ คริสสบตาเซบาสเชียน ก่อนจะชะงักราวกับเป็นกังวล

 

“ฉันจะค่อยๆทำ แล้วแต่นาย” คริสว่าอย่างจริงใจ และเซบาสเชียนก็พยักหน้า เขาแค่อยากจะให้คริสแน่ใจว่าเขาเข้าใจที่พูด แต่คริสต้องเข้าใจไปอีกอย่างว่าเขาบอกให้คริสทำช้าๆแน่ๆ เพราะจังหวะที่ชายหนุ่มเลือกจะเดินหน้านี่ช่างนุ่มนวลจนเขาแทบคลั่ง

 

“ฉันเคยทำแบบนี้มาก่อน” เซบาสเชียนหอบหายใจ ปลายนิ้วที่หนึ่งของคริสแทรกเข้ามาในร่าง “ไม่ต้องถนอมฉันเหมือนแก้วขนาดนี้ก็ได้”

 

“ฉันไม่ต้องทำอะไรทั้งนั้น” คริสตอบ น้ำเสียงห้วน ค่อยๆใช้เวลาก่อนจะแทรกนิ้วที่สองเข้ามา “ฉัน..” เขาหยุดพูด เซบาสเชียนมองอย่างสงสัย

 

“นาย..นายจะ..” เขาพยายามหาคำพูด “จะทำแรงๆก็..” 

 

แต่คริสส่ายหน้า ไม่ยอมให้เขาพูดจบ

 

“ฉันอยากจะนุ่มนวล” เขาพูดเสียงอ่อน เซบาสเชียนเผลอยิ้ม เพิ่งจะเข้าใจ

 

“นาย..นายไม่เคยใช่ไหม?"

 

พอไม่มีเสื้อผ้ามาบดบังแล้ว เซบาสเชียนเพิ่งจะเห็นเป็นครั้งแรกว่าเวลาคริสเขินแล้วตัวแดงไปทั้งตัว ชายหนุ่มเลี่ยงไปมองต้นคอเซบาสเชียน ไม่ยอมสบตา

 

“ว่าอะไรนะ?” คริสถามในที่สุด นิ้วนั้นขยับเสียดสีแบบที่เซบาสเชียนสะดุด

 

“ไม่เคย... _fuck._..” คริสมองหน้าเขาเพียงครู่ก่อนจะเลี่ยงไปทางอื่นอีกครั้ง เซบาสเชียนใช้เวลารวบรวมสติ ก่อนจะพูดต่อ

 

“ไม่เคยทำแบบนี้ นายบอกว่าเคยใช้ปากมาก่อนแต่ไม่เคยพูดถึง...” เขาชะงักไปเสียเฉยๆ จู่ๆก็ทำตัวไม่ถูกขึ้นมาเมื่อประมวลผลได้ว่าตนเป็นอะไรก็ตามครั้งแรกของคริส

 

คริสไม่ตอบ มืออีกข้างเลื่อนขึ้นมาประคองหน้าเซบาสเชียน

 

“ฉันจะดูแลนายเอง” 

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่เคยสงสัยข้อนั้นเลย เขาพยักหน้า คริสประทับจูบ

 

“ฉันจะ..ดูแลนายเอง” เขาเอ่ยซ้ำ เสียงสั่น

 

ความกังวลเด่นชัดอยู่ในน้ำเสียงคริสเป็นครั้งแรก เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกผิดที่คำพูดเขาทำให้คริสเป็นแบบนี้ เขาไม่กลัว ไม่เคยกลัวว่าคริสจะไม่ดูแลเขา

 

เขากุมมือคริสที่แตะใบหน้าเขา ครางเมื่อนิ้วในกายนั้นขยับ

 

“ฉันรู้” เขาเอ่ยออกมาในที่สุด “นายไม่ต้องระวังขนาดนั้นก็ได้ ฉันรู้"

 

คริสหยุด ก้มลงจูบเขา ใบหน้าปรากฏรอยยิ้มเมื่อเซบาสเชียนส่งเสียงคราง ขยับกายเบียดเข้าหาเขา มือกลับมาเร่งจังหวะอีกครั้ง

 

“ไหนเล่าซิ” คริสว่า หลังจากที่ละริมฝีปากออก 

 

เซบาสเชียนขมวดคิ้วด้วยความงุนงง

 

“ละ..เล่า..?” เขาพูดได้แค่นั้นก่อนที่คริสจะขัด

 

“เล่าให้ฉันฟังสิว่าคนอื่นทำอะไรบ้าง ครั้งแรกของนาย ฉันอยากฟัง”

 

“F – fuck.”  เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มไปหมด กว่าสมองจะสั่งการปากก็ขยับไปก่อนแล้ว

 

“ปี...ปีสี่”

 

“มหาลัย?” คริสถามอย่างไร้เดียงสา เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกตัวเองมีอำนาจขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

 

“ม.ปลาย” เขาตอบ แทบจะไร้ลมหายใจ ใบหน้าคริสสว่างขึ้นเมื่อได้ยิน 

 

“โรงเรียนม.ปลายเอกชนชั้นดีของนายน่ะนะ” เขาจิ๊ปาก แกล้งทำเป็นแปลกใจ นิ้วมือที่กำลังแหวกกายเขาไม่หยุดขยับ แทรกซอนอย่างไร้ปราณี 

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้ารัว ริมฝีปากเผยอกว้าง

 

“ใน..ในชุดนักเรียนนั่นแหละ” เขารีบพูด คริสชะงักมือไปชั่วครู่

 

“ไหนเล่าซิ” คริสสั่งซ้ำ คาดคั้นกว่าคราวก่อน เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า อ้าขาออกอย่างเร่าร้อนพลางเล่าเรื่องต่อ

 

“ฉันให้ผู้แทนกล่าวสุนทรพจน์เอาฉัน” เขาว่า สมองพยายามเรียบเรียงคำพูดอย่างยากเย็นทุกครั้งที่คริสกดเข้ามา 

 

“หมอนั่นอยาก...อยากจะลืมแฟนที่เพิ่งจะหักอกเขา..ก่อนจะเรียนจบแล้วฉันก็--- _fuck_...สงสัยว่ามันจะรู้สึกยังไง"

 

คริสฮัมในลำคอเป็นเชิงว่าให้พูดต่อ นิ้วมือเขาขยับช้าๆ เซบาสเชียนทำได้เพียงพูด ยิ่งเอ่ยมากเท่าไหร่ คริสก็เร่งจังหวะเร็วเท่านั้น

 

“ฉันเคยนอนกับผู้หญิงมาก่อนแล้ว แต่ตอนนั้นฉัน..สงสัย..อยากจะลองเทียบดู”

 

“ให้ตายสิ ร่านเหลือเกินนะเรา” คริสว่าพลางแสยะยิ้ม เซบาสเชียนสั่นสะท้านรุนแรงจนคริสหยุดขยับ มองเซบาสเชียนที่พยายามจะรวบรวมตัวเองให้เข้าที่

 

“ _ใช่_ ” เขาพยายามตอบ คริสขยับมือต่อ ริมฝีปากแนบอยู่ที่สันกรามเขา

 

“เล่าต่อสิ"

 

“หมอนั่นแข็งแรง...เขาเล่น... _fuck_...รักบี้หรืออะไรสักอย่าง เราไม่ได้รู้จักกันมากเท่าไหร่แต่ฉัน..ดูคล้ายแฟนเก่าเขามากพอ จาก....จากข้างหลัง”

 

คริสหายใจแรงขึ้น และความทรงจำก็เริ่มไหล่กลับเข้ามาในหัวเซบาสเชียน

 

“ตอนนั้นเราอยู่กันในห้องรับรอง ฉันดูออก....ว่าหมอนั่นงุ่นง่าน เลยถามว่าเขา..อยากได้อะไรหรือเปล่าแล้วเขาก็...พระเจ้า...เอาฉันบนโต๊ะเขียนหนังสือ"

 

“Fuck” น้ำเสียงคริสฟังราวกับขาดอากาศหายใจ ยิ่งกระตุ้นให้เซบาสเชียนพูดเร็วขึ้นอีก 

 

“ไม่...ไม่เหมือนอะไรแบบนี้เลย หมอนั่นกระแทกฉันเอาๆ” เขาเด้งรับสัมผัสคริส อ้อนวอนขออย่างไร้เสียง ก่อนจะเล่าต่อ 

 

“ฉันต้อง..ต้องยึดโต๊ะเอาไว้แน่น...ไม่ให้ตัวเองโดนลากลงไปทำตรงกลางพื้นห้อง"

 

คริสคราง แต่ยังใช้แค่เพียงสองนิ้ว เชื่องช้าไร้ปราณี เซบาสเชียนเริ่มจะเป็นบ้า

 

“หมอนั่นจิก..จิกผมฉันไว้ มันโสโครกที่สุด เพอร์เฟคท์ เขาปล่อยออกมาเลอะ..บนตัวฉัน..บนโต๊ะ...มือเขากำไว้รอบตรงนั้น”

 

เขาเกร็งมือที่กำผมอยู่คริสแน่น ห้ามตัวเองไม่อยู่

 

“รู้สึก..รู้สึกดี _เหลือเกิน_ คริส..ฉันอยากมากตอนนั้นแล้วเขาก็เก่งมากโคตรๆ หมอนั่นกระแทกเข้ามาในตัวฉันแล...ซ้ำๆ..ชม..ชมว่าฉัน..ครางได้อารมณ์"

 

“ใช่เลย” คริสคำรามตอบ ใบหน้าแนบอยู่กับไหล่เซบาสเชียน “เสียงนายเพราะมาก”

 

คริสยังขยับเชื่องช้า ก่อนจะแทรกนิ้วที่สามเข้าไป และถึงจุดนั้นเซบาสเชียนก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้อีกนอกจากร้องครวญคราง สะโพกเด้งรับกลับหามือนั้น

 

“ได้โปรด เอาฉันทีเถอะ” เขาครางกระเส่าอ้อนวอน ลืมเรื่องที่ตัวเองกำลังเล่าไปทั้งหมด

 

“ได้โปรด _ได้โปรด_ ฉันอยากได้..ฉันอยาก...พระเจ้า คริส ได้โปรด _fuck me_ _fuck me fuck me_ "

 

“ใจเย็นๆสิ” คริสดุ แต่น้ำเสียงนั้นฟังดูเครียดเขม็งและเซบาสเชียนก็สัมผัสได้ว่าร่างกายอีกฝ่ายกำลังสั่น เขาเปล่งเสียงร้องครือเบาๆ ฟังเสียงลมหายใจคริสที่หอบถี่และหนักหน่วงอยู่ข้างหู เขาเอื้อมมือไปจับ เล็บจิกลงบนอกคริสที่ชะงักค้าง

 

ความนิ่งนั้นยิ่งทำให้เซบาสเชียนจิกเล็บลงไปแรงกว่าเดิม

 

“Fuck ได้โปรด.. _ได้โปรด_ "

 

“ชู่ว ก็ได้” คริสปลอบประโลม เขาละมือออก ชะโลมเจลหล่อลื่นลงบนลำลึงค์

 

“อย่าเกร็ง ผ่อนคลายให้ฉันสิ”

 

 ในหัวเซบาสเชียนนึกได้แค่ว่าตัวเองต้อง _เป็นเด็กดี_ แล้วร่างกายเขาก็แทบเหลวเป็นน้ำ ปล่อยให้คริสจัดการกับกาย จนรู้สึกถึงท่อนเนื้อที่แทรกเข้ามาในร่าง แหวกผนังเขาออกกว้าง

 

เขาหอบหายใจ และชั่วขณะหนึ่ง ทุกอย่างก็หยุดเคลื่อนไหว

 

“เซบาสเชียน” คริสมองหน้าเขาอย่างไม่พอใจ “มองฉันนี่”

 

แล้วเซบาสเชียนก็หันกลับมาสบตาเขา คริสยิ้ม เหมือนเพียงยิ้มกับตัวเอง

 

“โอเคไหม?” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า และคริสก็โน้มตัวลงจูบสันกรามเขา

 

“เด็กดี” เขาชม มือลูบผมเซบาสเชียนที่ตัวสั่นสะท้าน

 

คริสเริ่มขยับตัวอย่างไม่รีบร้อน จังหวะสม่ำเสมอให้เซบาสเชียนบดเบียดกลับ ร่อนสะโพกลงมาแรงขึ้น เร็วขี้น 

 

“ได้โปรด...” เขาอ้อน มือไขว้คว้าอากาศ “ได้..ได้โปรด แรงอีก...” สายตาคริสที่มองเขาแน่วแน่ ชายหนุ่มหายใจถี่ และเซบาสเชียนก็ครวญ

 

“ได้โปรด ฉันอยาก..เข้ามาสิ ได้โปรด” คริสกลืนน้ำลายด้วยความยากเย็น แต่ก็พยักหน้า แล้วครู่ต่อมาชายหนุ่มก็เร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้น เร็วขึ้นจนเซบาสเชียนเบียดรับแรงนั้นไม่ทัน เขาทำได้เพียงนอนแผ่ เสียงที่หลุดออกมาแทบจะเป็นเสียงกรีดร้อง ยามที่คริสกระแทกกระทั้นเข้ามาในตัวเขา 

 

เซบาสเชียนยืดขาพันรอบเอวคริส เปิดให้ร่างทั้งสองได้สัมผัสกันด้วยมุมใหม่ๆที่ทำเอาทั้งคู่ร้องกระเส่า คริสเลื่อนมือกลับลงมาพยุงต้นขาเซบาสเชียนให้วางพาดไว้บนไหล่

 

_“Fuck._ ” เซบาสเชียนหอบเสียงแหบ คริสมองหน้าเขาอยู่ชั่วขณะ

 

“อีกข้างล่ะ”

 

เซบาสเชียนยกขาอีกข้างขึ้นพาดบนไหล่คริส ตัวงอเข่าแนบอก ท่านี้ทำเอาเขาหลุดคำพูดไม่เป็นภาษา คริสแสยะยิ้มมองเขา มือคางหนึ่งประคองใบหน้าเขาไว้ในขณะที่อีกข้างยันกายไว้กับเตียง

 

คริสกลับมาเร่งจังหวะกระชั้น เซบาสเชียนแทบหายใจไม่ออก โหยหาสัมผัส เอื้อมมือไปจิกแขนเขาไว้

 

คริสปล่อยให้เซบาสเชียนทำตามใจอยู่แค่สักพัก ก่อนจะคำรามต่ำ แล้วรวบมือเซบาสเชียนทั้งสองข้างไปตรึงไว้กับเตียงอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่แน่ใจว่าเป็นมือที่กดเขาไว้ไม่ให้ขยับ หรือเพราะ _เสียงบ้าๆ_ ของคริสที่เขาเพิ่งจะได้ยินนั้นทำให้เขาตัวสั่นสะท้าน

 

มือที่ค้างไว้อย่างนั้นทำขาเซบาสเชียนร่วงกลับมาที่เอวคริส แต่ไม่มีใครสนอีกแล้ว ช่องว่างที่เกิดขึ้นชั่วขณะล่อให้คริสฉวยโอกาสโน้มตัวลงมาหา ฝังเขี้ยวลงบนต้นคอเซบาสเชียน

 

เซบาสเชียนร้องหวน คริสลงแรงมากกว่าเดิม ปล่อยข้อมือข้างซ้ายเซบาสเชียนออก เอื้อมมือตัวเองไปรูดแก่นกายให้เขา

 

เซบาสเชียนกดข้อมือตัวเองไว้แน่นแนบกับเตียง ราวกับว่าคริสยังไม่ได้ละมือออก คริสสังเกต และปล่อยลำคอเซบาสเชียนให้เป็นอิสระ มือข้างที่กุมเขาไว้อยู่ขยับช้าลงจนเขาครางประท้วง

 

“ _เด็กดี_ ” น้ำเสียงที่ชมเซบาสเชียนอยู่ข้างหูแทบจะฟังดูเหมือนครางเมื่อชายหนุ่มปล่อยมืออีกข้างของเขาให้เป็นอิสระ เซบาสเชียนกุมมือตัวเองไว้แน่นอยู่เหนือหัวไม่ขยับ 

 

เขาเงยคางขึ้นเผยช่วงคอ คิดว่าคริสจะกัดลงมาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง แต่คริสกลับใช้มือข้างที่ว่างกดลงใต้หลอดลม เบาพอที่เขาจะยังหายใจ ยังเอ่ยคำพูดได้เมื่อจำเป็น แต่แรงพอที่จะทำเขาหอบสั่น คริสยังคงแทรกร่างเข้ามาในกายเซบาสเชียน และเขาเริ่มจะรู้สึกหัวหมุน

 

คริสจ้องลำคอเขาที่กำลังหงายออกไม่กระพริบ นิ้วโป้งกดยึดไว้ที่รอยบุ๋มตรงไหปลาร้าให้เซบาสเชียนดิ้นเร่าในขณะที่มองรอยฟันที่ตัวเองเป็นเจ้าของ เขากดนิ้วลงบนรอยช้ำที่ผิวนั้น และเซบาสเชียนก็คราง

 

มือที่หยอกล้อกับส่วนอ่อนไหวเขาขยับเร็วขึ้น มืออีกข้างของคริสกดลงแน่นบนคอเหมือนหาศูนย์ถ่วง เซบาสเชียนหุบปากลงไม่ได้ หยุดส่งเสียงเว้าวอนไม่ได้ เขาใกล้เหลือเกิน ทุกอย่างรุมเร้าเร่าร้อนไปหมด ยิ่งสบกับสายตาคริสที่กำลังมองเขาในแบบที่ไม่เคยได้เห็นมาก่อน

 

ความเป็นเจ้าเข้าเจ้าของที่ฉายชัดเหมือนในแววตาสัตว์ป่าทำเซบาสเชียนหลุดลอย

 

คริสคงจะสังเกต แววตาเขาลึกไปด้วยเพลิงอารมณ์

 

“ของฉัน”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้ารับ ทั้งร่างเหมือนถูกไฟแผดเผา เขาใกล้จะถึงฝั่งสุดๆ คริสเองก็ตัวสั่นปะทะกับเขา

 

“พูดออกมาสิ”

 

“ของคุณ” เซบาสเชียนเอ่ยออกมาแทบหมดลม คำตอบเป็นไปโดยอัตโนมัติ เขาปลดปล่อยออกมาเต็มหน้าท้องก่อนที่จะได้เอ่ยคำพูดนั้นจบเสียอีก

 

อารมณ์สุขสมของเซบาสเชียนเหมือนจะประโลมท่าทีของคริสให้เย็นลง เขาเลิกกระแทกเข้ามาแล้ว ชายหนุ่มพรมจูบไปทั่วลำคอ ใบหน้าเขา

 

“เด็กดี” เขาพร่ำกระซิบแล้วกระซิบอีก “เด็กดีเหลือเกิน” 

 

แต่เป็นแบบนั้นเพียงไม่นาน ก่อนที่คริสจะเอ่ย

 

“ฉันจะจับนายพลิกตัวนะ” เซบาสเชียนได้แต่พยักหน้า สมองตื้อไปหมด

 

เขาทิ้งน้ำหนักลงกับมือและเข่า มือคริสเอื้อมมาประกบที่หลังคอเขาไว้ สัมผัสช่างอบอุ่นและผ่อนคลาย ทุกอย่างในหัวหายโล่งไปหมด เขาอยู่ในที่ๆควรจะอยู่แล้ว ไม่ต้องการอะไรอีก

 

คริสกดน้ำหนักลงบนคอเขาอีกขณะที่เริ่มขยับ และเซบาสเชียนก็ทรุดลงบนข้อศอกตัวเองในทันที

 

“ใช่แล้ว..” จู่ๆคริสก็พูดขึ้น “นายเป็นของฉัน"

 

เซบาสเชียนใช่เวลาสักพักก่อนจะรู้ตัวว่าเขากำลังเอ่ยคำว่า _ของคุณ_ พูดซ้ำไปซ้ำมาราวกับเป็นเพียงคำเดียวที่ตัวเองรู้จัก คริสโน้มกายลงมาประกบหลังเขา ผินใบหน้าเซบาสเชียนขึ้นมาประกบจูบ

 

เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้งเมื่อคริสปลดปล่อยเข้ามาในกายเขา ราวกับเป็นตราประทับความเป็นเจ้าของ เหมือนกับปลอกคอที่จะทำหน้าที่นั้น รู้สึกเติมเต็มอุ่นร้อนไปหมด

 

คริสผละริมฝีปากออก เซบาสเชียนอ้าปากจะเอ่ยคำพูดที่หายไปอย่างนั้น มีเพียงเสียงครางเบาๆอย่างพอใจที่หลุดออกมาจากปากเมื่อคริสจรดริมฝีปากลงกับลำคอเขา

 

เซบาสเชียนยังตัวสั่นเมื่อมือที่ประคองคางเขาไว้เลื่อนต่ำลงมาที่ลำคอมาหยุดที่ไหปลาร้า คริสผละออก และเซบาสเชียนก็ผงกหัวไปข้างหน้า สะดุ้งกายเมื่อคริสถอนตัวออกก่อนจะทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนเตียงพร้อมส่งเสียงครางอย่างพอใจ

 

เซบาสเชียนปล่อยให้ร่างกายนำตัวเองไป ทอดกายก่ายเหนือหน้าอกคริส ยิ้มกับเสียงหัวเราะแปลกใจปนระอาที่ได้ยิน

 

“เรื่องเช็ดตัวค่อยไว้ทีหลังสินะ” คริสพูด น้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนลงอีกครั้ง

 

เซบาสเชียนอ้าปากจะพูดว่า ‘ขออีกแป๊บนึง’ แต่คำพูดไหลรวมกันไปหมด เขาทำได้แค่ส่งเสียงครางข้างๆไหล่คริสว่า “ฮืมมมมม”

 

“นายตัวสั่น” คริสรวบตัวเขาไว้ในอ้อมแขนอย่างทะนุถนอม และร่างทั้งร่างเซบาสเชียนเริ่มจะรู้สึกหนักตามไปด้วย

 

“ฉันรุนแรงไปหรือเปล่า?” คริสก้มลงพูดกับผมเขา แล้วเซบาสเชียนก็ยิ้ม

 

“ไม่” เขารู้สึกได้ว่าคริสกำลังยิ้มกลับอยู่เหนือหัวเขาเหมือนกัน

 

เซบาสเชียนเกือบจะเคลิ้มหลับจนคริสตบบ่าเขาเบาๆ 

 

“ลุกได้แล้ว” เขาว่า จูบขมับเซบาสเชียน “ไปอาบน้ำกัน"

 

คริสนำไปก่อน เซบาสเชียนยังขดตัวอยู่บนเตียงอุ่นๆ จนคริสกลับออกมาพร้อมผ้าขนหนูที่ถูกเหวี่ยงมาไว้บนหัวเซบาสเชียนเป็นการเย้า

 

“ตานายแล้ว ตาแป๋ว” เขาพูดพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะ เซบาสเชียนถอนหายใจก่อนจะยันตัวลุกขึ้น ร้องเบาๆด้วยชักจะเจ็บสะโพกเมื่อขยับตัว

 

คริสเอื้อมมือมาประคองเขาแทบจะทันที

 

“ไหวหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าพร้อมรอยยิ้ม ปล่อยให้คริสพาเขาเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ

 

“ค่อยๆระวังอย่าลื่นล้มซะล่ะ เด็กน้อย” เซบาสเชียนหันกลับมาค้อนให้เขาก่อนจะปิดประตูตามหลังตัวเอง

 

เซบาสเชียนออกมาจากห้องน้ำ มือยังใช้ผ้าขนหนูซับผมอยู่ คริสก้าวมาข้างตัว ชายหนุ่มคงจะแต่งตัวเสร็จตอนที่เขากำลังอาบน้ำ เขาพยายามจะซ่อนอารมณ์ผิดหวังเล็กๆ

 

“เอามือลง”

 

เซบาสเชียนทิ้งแขนลงข้างตัว กลืนน้ำลายเมื่อรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสของเชือกที่จู่ๆก็ถูกจับพันไว้อย่างหลวมๆรอบคอ ค้างอยู่ตรงนั้นเพียงครู่ ก่อนที่คริสก็ก้มลงดูตัวเลขบนสายวัด นิ้วโป้งเลื่อนกะขนาด

 

“รอฉันอยู่ที่นี่” เขาสั่ง เก็บสายวัดใส่กระเป๋า “เดี๋ยวฉันจะกลับมา ระหว่างรอจะเอาอะไรก็ได้ตามสบาย”

ชายหนุ่มไม่รอช้า และเซบาสเชียนก็คว้ากางเกงยีนส์มาใส่ลวกๆทั้งๆที่ยังไม่มีกางเกงชั้นในเพื่อจะเดินตามคริสให้ทันก่อนอีกฝ่ายจะก้าวพ้นประตู

 

“จะไปไหน?” เขาถามอย่างเอาแต่ใจ

 

คริสหันกลับมามอง มือข้างหนึ่งเอื้อมไปจับลูกบิดไว้แล้ว

 

“ซื้อของ”

 

เซบาสเชียนได้แต่มองประตูที่ปิดลงตามหลังคริสอย่างอ้ำอึ้งพูดอะไรไม่ออก เขายืนเก้ๆกังๆอยู่ตรงนั้นสักครู่ก่อนจะเดินกลับมาหยิบเสื้อตัวเองขึ้นจากพื้น ย้ายที่ไปยังห้องนั่งเล่นและเปิดทีวี เปลี่ยนช่องไปเรื่อยๆอย่างใจลอยรอให้คริสกลับมา

 

ชายหนุ่มหายไปร่วมๆสองชั่วโมง กว่าเซบาสเชียนจะได้ยินเสียงประตูหน้าเปิดออก

 

“ให้ตาย” เซบาสเชียนบ่น ลุกขึ้นจะเดินไปหาเขาที่ประตู 

 

“หายไปไหนมา ฉันเริ่มจะคิดว่า...” คำพูดหายลงคอไปเมื่อสายตาเหลือบไปเห็นสายหนังสีดำในมือคริส ไม่ใช่ของเซอร์ไพรส์ แต่ร่างทั้งร่างกลับรู้สึกตื่นเต้นไปหมด

 

คริสหัวเราะ 

 

“ก็นะ ร้านเพ็ทช็อปใกล้กว่า แต่ฉันว่านายน่าจะได้อะไรดีๆกว่านั้น”

 

เซบาสเชียนตั้งใจจะแค่นหัวเราะ แต่เสียงที่ออกมากลับเป็นแค่คำว่า “อ่า” แหบแห้ง เขาเดินเข้าไปหาคริสที่ยื่นมือออกมาจับข้อศอกเขาดึงเข้ามาใกล้

 

“แน่ใจนะว่าอยากได้แบบนี้?” คริสถามอีกครั้ง “นี่หมายความว่าฉันจะได้เป็นคนคุมอะไรหลายๆอย่าง แต่นายให้สัญญาณฉันได้เสมอ เข้าใจใช่ไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า เสียงแหบพร่าเมื่อตอบ

 

“ใช่"

 

“มองฉันนี่” เซบาสเชียนตื้อไปหมดทั้งตัวด้วยความคาดหวัง เขาละสายตาออกจากปลอกคอสุนัขกลับไปสบกับคริส 

 

“ถ้านี่เร็วเกินไปล่ะก็ จะหยุดก่อนก็ได้ โอเคไหม?” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า แต่ไม่เข้าใจว่าคริสจะพูดแบบนี้ทำไมในเมื่อเขาต่างหากที่เป็นคนขอ

 

คริสปล่อยแขนเซบาสเชียน มือเลื่อนมาสัมผัสรอยรักที่เขาฝากไว้บนลำคอ แค่เพียงสัมผัสนั้นเซบาสเชียนก็พอจะเดาได้ว่ารอยพวกนั้นเริ่มจะกลายเป็นรอยช้ำ เสียงของคริสแปลกไปเมื่อเขาเริ่มพูดอีกครั้ง ราวกับว่าชายหนุ่มกลั้นหายใจอยู่

 

“จะบอกฉันก็ได้ ถ้าไม่อยากได้มันตอนนี้ ฉันยินดีจะเก็บไว้ทีหลังก่อน หรือจะไม่เอามาอีกเลย แล้วแต่นายทั้งนั้น"

 

“อยากได้” เซบาสเชียนพูดเสียงเบา

 

คริสผ่อนลมหายใจหนัก

 

“โอเค” มือกลับมาอยู่รอบคอเซบาสเชียนทันใด ร้อยสายหนังเข้าใต้ห่วงเงินอย่างคล่องแคล่วก่อนจะสอดไว้กับที่

 

“เอาล่ะ รู้สึกยังไงบ้าง?”

 

ทุกอย่างช่างเกิดขึ้นรวดเร็วจนเซบาสเชียนไม่สามารถจะอธิบายออกมาเป็นคำพูด เขารู้สึกว่าตนกำลังถูกปกป้องทะนุถนอม และเป็นที่ต้องการยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหนๆในชีวิต แต่เหนือกว่านั้น เขารู้สึกเหมือนว่าเพิ่งจะเข้าใจความรู้สึกตัวเอง ที่ลึกๆแล้วอยากจะเผยธาตุแท้ตัวเองที่หลบซ่อนเอาไว้มานานแสนนาน และในที่สุดก็ได้ทำตามปรารถนา ราวกับว่าได้ทะลวงผ่านเส้นด้ายที่ผูกรัดเขาไว้มาทั้งชีวิต 

 

ริมฝีปากแห้งผาก เขาทำได้เพียงพยักหน้า

 

“มากไปไหม?”

 

เขาไม่เคยอยากจะถอดปลอดคอนี้อีกเลย เอื้อมมือขึ้นไปจับ ยึดเหนี่ยวมันไว้ กำสายหนังเข้าไว้กับฝ่ามือ 

 

เขาส่ายหน้า

 

นิ้วมือคริสวางอยู่บนผมเขา เกาหลังคอเขาเบาๆอย่างปลอบประโลม

 

“อยากนั่งลงไหม?”

 

ฟังดูเป็นความคิดที่ดี เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง ปล่อยให้คริสพาเขาไปที่โซฟา ชายหนุ่มมองเขาที่กำลังทิ้งตัวลงกับที่นั่งไม่วางตา

 

“เซบาสเชียน ยังตอบฉันได้ไหม?”

 

น้ำเสียงคริสทั้งอ่อนหวานและกังวล แต่รูปประโยคนั้นฟังราวกับเป็นคำสั่ง ราวกับประโยคที่เอาไว้ย้ำให้แน่ใจว่าสุนัขยังไม่ลืมบทเรียน

 

นั่นทำให้เซบาสเชียนหัวหมุนคว้าง

 

“พระเจ้าช่วย” เขาพยายามจะเอ่ย แต่น้ำเสียงดังเพียงกระซิบ คริสก้มลงตรงหน้าเขา ย่อตัวอยู่ข้างโซฟา

 

“หายใจลึกๆ โอเค? เข้า ออก” 

 

เซบาสเชียนทำตาม ค่อยๆหายใจลึกเป็นปกติ คริสผ่อนคลายตามไปด้วย

 

“แน่ใจนะว่านี่ไม่ได้มากไป”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า “ฉันอยากได้เอง"

 

คริสลูบหลังเขาอย่างปลอบโยน

 

“โอเค” เขาว่า ยืดตัวขึ้นจูบกระหม่อมเซบาสเชียนที่เลื่อนตัวเข้าไปจูบตอบ คริสปล่อยให้เขาทำตามใจ ประคองศีรษะเขาไว้กับที่

 

สัมผัสแรกลังเลและระมัดระวัง แต่จุมพิตลึกล้ำขึ้น คริสขยับมาข้างหน้า ผลักเซบาสเชียนลงกับเก้าอี้ เชยคางเขาขึ้นในขณะที่เคลื่อนตัวขึ้นคร่อมเขา

 

เซบาสเชียนคราง ใบหน้ายังอยู่ในมือคริสที่จับเขาไว้ให้นิ่ง จูบนี้ทั้งอ่อนโยนและเคี่ยวเข็ญน่าประหลาด

 

ชายหนุ่มผละออกเอาอากาศหายใจ เซบาสเชียนได้แต่นอนกระพริบตาที่พร่าไปหมด

 

“คริส...” จู่ๆเขาก็เกิดอยากจะบอกคริสเหลือเกินว่ารัก แต่ก็ต้องกัดลิ้นตัวเองไว้ไม่ให้ขยับเอ่ยคำพูด เขาเงียบเสียงลง คิดอยากจะถามคริสว่ารักเขาบ้างไหม แต่คำพูดทั้งหมดก็นอนแน่นิ่งอยู่ในลำคอ

 

แต่ทั้งหมดนั้นมันไม่สำคัญอะไรเลย คริสรอเขาอย่างใจเย็น มองหน้าเขาเหมือนของมีค่าควรแก่การถนอม แค่นี้ก็พอแล้ว

 

เวลาน่าจะผ่านมาเกินนานกว่าเขาจะรวบรวมความกล้าถามคำถามที่ตนรู้คำตอบอยู่แล้ว

 

“ต้องการฉันไหม?"

 

คริสขึ้นทาบเขาทันที ผลักเขานอนราบลงกับโซฟา เข่าสองข้างกดคร่อมสะโพกเขาเอาไว้ โซฟาแทบจะเล็กเกินสำหรับทั้งคู่ตอนนี้ คริสต้องโน้มตัวลงไปข้างหน้า ทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวลงกับที่วางแขนหลังหัวเซบาสเชียน

 

“แน่สิ ฉันต้องการนาย” เขากระซิบ สลับกับประทับจูบไปตามข้างแก้มเซบาสเชียน

 

“นายเป็นของฉันแล้ว”

 

เซบาสเชียนครางต่ำในลำคอ คริสขบผิวที่โผล่พ้นเหนือปลอกคอเขา 

 

“ของฉัน” ชายหนุ่มย้ำ “เด็กดีของฉัน”

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่รู้ตัวว่าเริ่มดิ้นสะบัดกางเกงยีนส์ตัวเองลงตั้งแต่ตอนไหน จนกระทั่งคริสลุกขึ้นนั่งมองเขาอย่างงุนงงเพียงชั่วครู่ ก่อนจะช่วยเซบาสเชียนถอดมันออกให้พ้นทาง แล้วเอื้อมมาดึงขอบเสื้อเซบาสเชียนออกโดยไร้คำพูดก่อนจะหันมาจัดการเลื่อนยีนส์ตัวเองลงไปกองไว้ที่หน้าขา

 

เซบาสเชียนส่งเสียงครางอือก่อนที่คริสจะดึงเขาขึ้นไปนั่งบนตักเสียอีก

 

“พระเจ้า ดูนายสิ” คริสเพ้อ ลูบไล้ร่างเซบาสเชียน ลากนิ้วไปเหนือปลอกคอ

 

“เซบ...”

 

น้ำเสียงเขาดูเคร่งเครียด เหมือนอยากได้อะไรสักอย่าง ต้องการอะไรสักอย่าง อะไรที่เซบาสเชียนทำให้ได้ขอแค่ให้สั่งมา เขาจะทำตามทันทีที่รู้ว่าสิ่งนั้นคืออะไร

 

“บอกฉัน” เซบาสเชียนพึมพำ ตัวสั่นสะท้าน “บอกฉันทีว่าให้ทำอะไร"

 

คริสยิ้มให้เขาอย่างอบอุ่น ลูบหน้าเขา

 

“ฉันต้องไปเอาของในห้องนอนก่อน” เขาว่า “รอก่อนนะ”

 

ให้รอ เขารอได้ 

 

เขาพยักหน้า และคริสก็เลื่อนตัวเขาลงจากตัก เซบาสเชียนครางประท้วง รู้สึกว่างเปล่า รู้สึกห่างไกลเกินไป แต่คริสก็กลับมาหลังจากเพียงไม่นาน ในมือคือขวดเจลหล่อลื่น ดึงตัวเขากลับขึ้นมานั่งบนตัก

 

“ชู่วว เฮ้” คริสกระซิบ ลูบผมเขาปลอบโยน “เฮ้ ฉันอยู่นี่แล้ว”

 

ทุกสัมผัสอยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างความรู้สึกลงตัวและความรู้สึกท่วมท้น เตือนให้เขานึกถึงความรู้สึกเดียวกันตอนที่โดดขึ้นรถไฟขบวนแรกมาบอสตัน สัมผัสบนตัวเฉียบแหลมไปเสียหมด แต่ครั้งนี้ไม่เหมือนก่อน ตรงที่เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองควบคุมมันได้ รู้สึกถึงพลังบางอย่างที่ไม่เคยมีมาก่อน

 

“ฉันจะเริ่มช้าๆ” คริสบอกเขา “เอาแค่ปลอกคอก่อน โอเคไหม?” เซบาสเชียนหลับตาลง เขารู้สึกหนักอึ้ง อบอุ่น เขาพยักหน้า

 

“เป็นเด็กดี อดทนให้ฉันหน่อยนะ เซบาสเชียน”

 

“ครับ นายท่าน” เขาจะทำทุกอย่างที่คริสขอ

 

“จำสัญญาณได้ใช่ไหม?”

 

“ครับ นายท่าน”

 

“มีอะไรบ้าง?”

 

“ไฟแดงคือหยุด ไฟเหลืองคือ...ชะลอ”

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่เคยรู้สึกสงบ และปลอดภัยขนาดนี้มาก่อน ไม่มีอะไรให้คิดถึง ไม่มีอะไรให้กลัว คริสลูบผิวเขาอีกครั้ง และร่างเซบาสเชียนก็ขยับไปตามความปรารถนา โน้มกายลงจุมพิตริมฝีปากคริส กล้ามเนื้อผ่อนคลายมึนเมา รู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองกำลังขยับยิ้มเมื่อคริสจูบตอบ

 

มือของคริสจับจองไปทั่วตัว เป็นเจ้าเข้าเจ้าของ และหนักแน่น ชายหนุ่มเอนตัวออก เขากระซิบ

 

“เป็นเด็กดีของฉันใช่ไหม เซบาสเชียน? เด็กดีเหลือเกิน”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้างงงวย คริสผละออกไป ชะโลมน้ำหล่อลื่นลงบนนิ้ว

 

“ฉันจะไม่ช่วยนายข้างหน้า” คริสว่า วางมืออีกข้างบนบั้นเอวเซบาสเชียนให้เขาอยู่กับที่ “แต่นายต้องปล่อยออกมาให้ฉันอยู่ดี”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกเหมือนหลุดอยู่ในสูญญาอากาศ

 

“ครับ นายท่าน”

 

คริสแทรกนิ้วแรกเขาไปในร่างเขา เซบาสเชียนกระตุก

 

“ชู่ว ใจเย็นๆสิ” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า แต่ห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้เด้งสะโพกเข้าหามือนั้นไม่ได้ มือที่ประคองอยู่บนหลังเขาเกร็งยึดเขาไว้แน่นทันที

 

“อดทนหน่อย” ชายหนุ่มน้ำเสียงขรึม

 

เซบาสเชียนกัดริมฝีปาก พยักหน้า “ครับ นายท่าน”

 

มือบนหลังเขาเลื่อนมาจับที่คาง ดึงใบหน้าเขาลงมาประสานตา

 

“มองฉันไว้ อย่างนั้นแหละ” เซบาสเชียนกระพริบตา ฝืนตัวเองให้จ้องกลับ คริสยิ้มให้เขา

 

“อย่างนั้นแหละ” เขาว่า แทรกนิ้วที่สองเข้าไป “เด็กดี”

 

เซบาสเชียนหลับตาลงสนิทเมื่อนิ้วของคริสคว้านอยู่ในร่าง คริสจิ๊ปาก แล้วใช้มืออีกข้างจิกลงข้างแก้มเขา

 

“มองที่ฉัน” เซบาสเชียนครางประท้วงคำสั่ง ฝืนลืมตาขึ้นมองคริสที่หรี่ตาจ้องกลับ

 

เขาโกรธเสียแล้ว เซบาสเชียนไม่ยอมทำตามคำสั่ง ความรู้สึกชาซ่านไปทั้งไขสันหลังเมื่อคิดได้ว่าตัวเองสมควรจะถูกลงโทษ เขาตัวสั่น คำพูดหลุดออกจากปากก่อนที่เขาจะยั้งไว้ทัน

 

“ตบฉันสิ”

 

คริสหายใจสะดุด “อะไรนะ?”

 

“ตบ..ตบหน้าฉัน” เขาพล่าม “ตบฉันเลย"

 

ฝ่ามือคริสแล่นลงบนแก้มเซบาสเชียน เขาหอบหายใจกระตุก รับความเจ็บปวดบนซีกหน้าข้างนั้น คริสมองหน้าเขา ดวงตาวาวโรจน์ ฟาดฝ่ามือลงมาอีกครั้งก่อนจะเชยคางเขาขึ้นมาประสานตา 

 

“ห้ามมองไปที่อื่นอีก”

 

“ครับ นายท่าน” เซบาสเชียนตอบกลับ ไร้เรี่ยวแรง ขาทั้งสองข้างสั่นเกร็งพยายามไม่ขยับเมื่อคริสสอดนิ้วที่สามเข้าไป คริสเหลือบมองหน้าตักเซบาสเชียนวูบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเดาะลิ้น แล้วเลื่อนสายตากลับมามองหน้าเขา

 

“นี่ขนาดฉันยังไม่ได้เอานายเลยนะเนี่ย"

 

เซบาสเชียนครวญคราง คริสโน้มตัวลงมาประทับจูบใต้คาง

 

“พร้อมให้ฉันเอาหรือยังล่ะ?”

 

“ครับ นายท่าน?"

 

คริสดึงมือออก รั้งสะโพกเซบาสเชียนขึ้นเหนือตัก ก่อนจะดึงร่างเขากดทับลงมา แทรกกายเข้าไป เซบาสเชียนน้ำตาคลอเบ้า เส้นประสาทในร่างทุกเส้นที่ไม่ได้เชื่อมต่อกับสัมผัสของคริสเหมือนจะหยุดทำงานลงเสียดื้อๆ มือของคริสอยู่บนใบหน้าเขา และเซบาสเชียนก็เริ่มครางเข้ากับจังหวะที่เริ่มบรรเลง

 

_ อย่ามองที่อื่น อย่ามองที่อื่น อย่ามองที่อื่น _

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่เคยรู้สึกอะไรอย่างนี้มาก่อน คริสฝังกายเข้าไปลึกจนมิดด้าม แต่ก็ยังพยายามดันเข้ามาอีก เซบาสเชียนไม่อยากแม้แต่จะแค่กระพริบตา เขาเกาะเกี่ยวกระชากเสื้อคริสไว้อย่างอับจนหนทาง

 

“อยาก” เขาเอ่ยคำพูดที่แทบจะหาทางออกมาไม่ได้ และคริสก็พยักหน้าปล่อยมือออกจากเซบาสเชียนเพื่อจะดึงเสื้อออกจากตัว

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะละสายตาออกจากใบหน้าคริส แต่เขาโน้มตัวลงไปก่อนสมองจะสั่งการ ลงลิ้นลากเหนือรอยน้ำหมึกบนแผ่นอกอีกฝ่าย คริสสูดหายใจลึก กดนิ้วลงกับสะโพกเซบาสเชียน เขาจะมองไปที่อื่นก็ได้ ตราบใดที่ยังแตะตัวคริสอยู่

 

ให้ทำแบบนั้นเขาทำได้ เขาไล้เล็มรอยสักของคริสอีกรอบก่อนจะเลื่อนไปจูบต้นคอคริส เซบาสเชียนหัวหมุนเมื่อคริสยกร่างเขาขึ้น ก่อนจะกระแทกลงแทรกกายเข้าไปจนเซบาสเชียนตัวอ่อนซบกับร่างนั้น

 

ไม่มีอะไรสำคัญอีกต่อไปแล้ว นอกจากสิ่งที่กำลังเกิดขึ้น คริสจับเขาไว้แน่น ขยับเข้าออกในกายเขา ทั้งห้องเริ่มจะหมุน อากาศรอบกายเริ่มจะร้อนเกิดพอดี และเขาก็ทำได้แค่อ้อนวอนซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีกโดยที่ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ากำลังขออะไรอยู่ “ได้โปรด” เขาครางโหย จิกเล็บลงบนหน้าอกคริส “ได้โปรด ได้โปรด _ได้โปรด_ ”

 

คริสปล่อยให้เขาขอร้องอยู่อย่างนั้น ดวงตาวาวเมื่อเขาดึงใบหน้าเซบาสเชียนเข้ามาใกล้ “อยากปล่อยแล้วล่ะสิ” เขาพูด ไม่ใช่คำถามแต่เซบาสเชียนก็พยักหน้ารับอยู่ดี “ฉันรู้” ชายหนุ่มพูดปลอบ หอบหนักในขณะที่สะโพกซอยเข้ามาในร่างเซบาสเชียนแรงขึ้นอีก

 

“ฉันรู้ว่านายอยาก”

 

เซบาสเชียนครวญคราง คริสจูบใบหน้าเขาเพียงเร็วๆ ลมหายใจรินรดบนผิว

 

“เป็นเด็กดีเหลือเกิน” คริสชมเขาอีกรอบ เซบาสเชียนครางหวาน ซุกตัวลงกับอกเขา บังคับให้คริสขยับสะโพก จ่อถูกมุมที่เซบาสเชียนต้องตาลอย

 

“ของคุณ”

 

“ใช่แล้ว นายเป็นของฉัน” คริสกระซิบ น้ำเสียงเขาเครียดขึ้นมาในทันใด “ของฉันเท่านั้น จะมีใครได้เอานายอีกมันไม่สำคัญ จะออกไปร่านแค่ไหนก็แล้วแต่ แต่สุดท้ายแล้วนายเป็นของฉัน ที่ของนายอยู่ ตรงนี้"

 

“ครับ” เซบาสเชียนตอบรับอย่างสิ้นเรี่ยวแรง “ครับ นายท่าน ของคุณ แค่....” คริสคราง สะโพกเซบาสเชียนกระตุก เขาเลื่อนมือมาคว้าแขนเซบาสเชียนไว้แน่น 

 

ชายหนุ่มกำลังถึงจุดสุดยอดและเซบาสเชียนก็แทบจะเป็นบ้า เขาอยากจะปล่อยให้อารมณ์หลุดลอยตามไปด้วยแต่ก็ยังไม่ได้รับอนุญาต ไม่ จนกว่าคริสจะบอก เขามองหน้าคริส หลงใหลกับใบหน้าที่กำลัง เคลิบเคลิ้มในขณะที่ร่างกายผ่อนคลายลง

 

เขารู้สึกราวกับว่าคริสยังปลดปล่อยออกมาไม่หมดตอนที่เขาคว้าหน้าเซบาสเชียนไว้ เชยคางให้สบตา

 

“ปล่อยออกมาให้ฉัน"

 

ทุกอย่างกลายเป็นสีขาว และเซบาสเชียนปล่อยให้ตัวเองวูบลง ทั้งร่างเบาหวิว ได้ยินเสียงตัวเองตอบกลับว่า “ครับ นายท่าน”

 

เขารู้สึกเพียงแค่เลือนรางว่าคริสกำลังอุ้มเขาขึ้นมาในอ้อมแขน พาเขาไปที่ห้องนอนก่อนจะหย่อนเขาลงบนเตียง ชายหนุ่มหายไปเพียงครู่ แต่ก็กลับมาก่อนที่เซบาสเชียนจะทันตั้งสติมากพอจะร้องหาเขา

 

คริสกดผ้าขนหนูเย็นๆลงบนแก้มเซบาสเชียนข้างที่ระบมอยู่สักพัก ก่อนจะใช้มันเช็ดตัวเขาจนพอใจ แล้วค่อยทิ้งตัวลงนอนข้างเซบาสเชียน ดึงเขาเข้ามาแนบอก อยู่อย่างไร้เสียงจนเซบาสเชียนค่อยๆกลับ มา

ผิวก ายอบอุ่นของคริสแนบอยู่กับหลังเขา แต่เซบาสเชียนรู้ว่าชายหนุ่มเพิ่งจะดึงกางเกงกลับขึ้นมาที่เอว ซิปที่ยังเปิดออกเสียดสีกับสะโพกเปลือยเปล่าของเขานิดๆ

 

“กลับมาหาฉันหรือยัง?” คริสถามหลังจากเวลาผ่านไปสักพัก เซบาสเชียนยังรู้สึกงงๆอยู่ แต่พยักหน้า รู้สึกได้ว่าคริสถอนหายใจหนักอยู่เหนือต้นคอเขา

 

“นายอยาก....” คริสเริ่ม ลังเลชั่ววินาทีก่อนจะพูดต่อจนจบ “อยากจะนอนที่นี่ไหมคืนนี้?”

 

เซบาสเชียนกัดริมฝีปาก ห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้ตะโกนว่าอยากดังๆให้คริสตกใจ เขาบังคับตัวเองให้สงบลงก่อนจะพยักหน้าอีกรอบ

 

คริสเงียบไปสักพักหลังจากนั้น 

 

“โอเค

 

เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้งเมื่อรู้สึกถึงแรงกระตุกจากหลังปลอกคอ

 

“อยากให้ฉันถอดนี่ออกไหม?”

 

“ไม่” เซบาสเชียนตอบกลับทันที เอื้อมมือไปคว้าปลอกคอ กำมือรอบที่รัดไว้อย่างหวงแหน

 

“โอเคๆ” คริสพูดอย่างอ่อนโยน ปล่อยมือออก “อย่ากลัวที่จะบอกฉันถ้าเกิดนายอยากจะถอดมันออก โอเคไหม?” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า และคริสก็ลูบต้นคอเขาอย่างใจลอย เซบาสเชียนปล่อยมือชายหนุ่มออก เลื่อนนิ้วตัวเองไปเจอกับห่วงรูปตัว D แทน

 

“นี่ไว้ใส่สายจูงหรือเปล่า?”

 

คริสผ่อนลมหายใจออกรดไหล่เขา

 

“ใช่” เขาตอบ น้ำเสียงต่ำพร่า อะไรบางอย่างร้อนวาบอยู่ในท้องเซบาสเชียน

 

“นายจะ.....?” งี่เง่าเหลือเกินที่จะขอ เซบาสเชียนปล่อยให้ประโยคค้างไว้อย่างนั้น

 

คริสสอดมือเข้ามาใต้หลอดลมเซบาสเชียน นิ้วงอเกี่ยวเข้ากับห่วงเล็กนั้นแนบกับนิ้วเขา

 

“ฉันจะให้นายทุกอย่างที่นายขอ เซบาสเชียน”

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้มกับตัวเอง เขาอยากจะถามเหตุผลว่าทำไม อยากได้ยินคริสพูดมันออกมา แต่ก็กลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไม่ตอบ

 

แต่แค่นี้ก็เพียงพอแล้ว

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on this piece, so far I have learned that it is so hard for me to translate two words: fuck and cock. The first one I left it be but for the second, I really did a lot of research in order to make it not too crude not too cheesy. Some google results were educational, others make me wanna go sit in hydra wipe chair (tm).  
> to summarize: why is thai language so prudish and allusive.  
> Also, i posted this as soon as i finished. Dont know if this has any followers but if you are one you will have to be patient (just like seb lol jk), especially when this chapter just totally drained me.


	5. Chapter 5

 

ทั้งคู่นอนอยู่อย่างนั้นสักครู่ มือคริสลูบลำคอเขาอย่างใจลอย

 

นิ้วเซบาสเชียนกระตุกหมายจะสัมผัสเขากลับ แต่ก่อนที่จะทันได้ขยับ คริสก็กระชากห่วงเหล็กขึ้นมาอย่างแรง

 

“มานี่” เขาสั่ง เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกลำคอแห้งผากในทันใด “ฉันยังไม่ได้ให้อะไรนายกินเลยทั้งวัน”

 

เซบาสเชียนปล่อยให้ตัวโดนดึงขึ้นมายืน ตัวอ่อนปวกเปียก คริสต้องลากพาเขาไป

 

“ไปนั่งที่โต๊ะ” เขาว่า ชี้มือประกอบ 

 

เซบาสเชียนต้องระงับอารมณ์ที่อยากจะทิ้งตัวลงบนสองมือและสองเท้าแล้วคลานไปยังที่หมาย  เขาสะดุ้งกับความคิดนั้น ปลอกคอทำให้เขารู้สึกดีเหลือเกิน จนจากที่เคยแน่ใจว่าถ้าได้มันมาแล้วจะไม่ต้องการอะไรอีก กลับปั่นป่วนไปด้วยความปรารถนาที่มากขึ้น

 

หรืออาจจะไม่ใช่เพราะปลอกคอ แต่เป็นเพราะว่ามันช่างผ่านมายาวนานเหลือเกินกว่าที่เขาจะรู้ตัวว่าต้องการสิ่งนี้ สิ่งที่เขาอาจจะอยากได้มาโดยตลอด รู้สึกราวกับว่าอะไรก็เป็นไปได้เมื่อเขาได้เริ่มแล้ว เมื่อรอบคอมีเชือกหนังพันไว้อยู่

 

พอเดินไปถึงโต๊ะอาหาร เขาก็ลังเลชั่วครู่ว่าจะนั่งลงกับพื้นข้างโต๊ะดีไหม แต่คริสก้าวมาอยู่ข้างหลังก่อนที่จะได้ทำอะไร ประคองเขานั่งลงกับเก้าอี้อย่างอ่อนโยน

 

“เด็กดี” คริสว่า ค้อมตัวลงจูบขมับเซบาสเชียนก่อนจะเดินกลับเข้าไปในครัว 

 

พื้นสัมผัสเก้าอี้นั้นเย็นเฉียบ และเซบาสเชียนเริ่มจะอยู่ไม่สุข แต่แล้วคริสก็สั่งไล่หลังเขามา

 

“อยู่เฉยๆ”

 

เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ ไม่กล้าที่จะขยับอีก 

 

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าอยู่ในท่านั้นนานเท่าไหร่กว่าคริสจะเดินกลับมาพร้อมแซนวิชในจาน ชายหนุ่มวางจานแรกลงตรงหน้าเซบาสเชียนและสั่งเสียงหนักแน่น

 

“กินซะ”

 

ความรู้สึกสงบแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วร่างช้าๆเมื่อเขาได้ทำตามคำสั่งของคริส เขาสงสัยว่าอาหารจะอร่อยปากเหมือนกันไหมถ้าหากเขาไม่ได้โดนสั่งให้กินก่อน  ความคิดนั้นจู่โจมเขาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว แต่คริสยังยืนอยู่เคียงไหล่เขา ยีผมเขาแล้วพูดพึมพำ

 

“อย่างนั้นแหละ” ก่อนที่จะนั่งลง

 

ทั้งคู่นั่งกินเงียบๆอยู่สักพัก ก่อนที่คริสจะถาม

 

“กลับบ้านไปแล้วกะจะทำอะไร?”

 

เซบาสเชียนกระพริบตาปริบๆ ใช้เวลาสักพักก่อนจะเข้าใจที่คริสพูดว่า’บ้าน’ นั้น หมายถึงนิวยอร์ก ไม่ใช่ห้องที่โรงแรมของเขา

 

“ฮะ?”

 

“ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าฉันไม่อยากให้นายปล่อยตัวจนแย่ขนาดนั้นอีก อยากให้ฉันทำอะไรบ้างล่ะตอนที่นายกลับไปนิวยอร์กแล้ว?”

 

เซบาสเชียนก้มลงมองแซนวิชในมือ กัดเข้าปากอีกคำ พูดเสียงอู้อี้ค่อยๆเคี้ยวและหาคำมาตอบ คำไหนก็ได้ที่ไม่ใช่ _กลับไปด้วยกันสิ_

 

“ฉันคงส่งเมสเสจหานายล่ะมั้ง” เขาว่า กลืนอาหารในปาก

 

 “ไม่รู้สิ ฉันจะบอกนายละกันถ้ามัน..ถ้ามันแย่ลงอีก แล้วนายก็....” รู้สึกไม่สบายใจที่ได้พูดออกมาดังๆ แค่นี้เซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกเป็นเด็กเอาแต่ใจ ช่างเรียกร้อง เลยหยุดพูดเสียดื้อๆ

 

“แล้วฉันจะทำอะไร?” คริสถาม “จะให้ให้การบ้านนาย? หรือให้มาหา?”

 

เซบาสเชียนหรี่ตามองคนตรงหน้า “นายจะมาหาฉันหรอ ตั้งสามชั่วโมงเลยนะ”

 

คริสยักไหล่ “ก็ไปไม่ได้ทุกครั้งหรอกนะ” เขาพูดราวกับว่ารู้ๆกันอยู่ ราวกับว่าการที่เขาจะมาหานั้นง่ายเหมือนกับการข้ามถนนหากไม่ได้ยุ่งกับเรื่องอะไรอย่างอื่นอยู่

 

“ถ้าตอนนั้นฉันถาม นายจะมาหาฉันแทนที่ฉันจะมาหานายไหม?”

 

คริสทำหน้าแปลกใจว่าเขายังจะต้องถามอีกหรือ

 

“แน่สิ” เขาพูด ราวกับนี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่ “ฉันสัญญาว่าจะดูแลนายแล้ว แล้วอีกอย่างอยู่บ้านก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรด้วย ไม่เดือดร้อนตรงไหนเลย"

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่รู้ตัวว่ากำลังเผลอจ้องอยู่จนกระทั่งอีกฝ่ายทำท่าเขิน

 

“อะไรอีกล่ะ? นายเองก็มาซะไม่บอกไม่กล่าว มันจะต่างกันตรงไหน”

 

“ไม่ต่าง” เซบาสเชียนรับ 

 

แต่ลึกๆยังเชื่อว่ามีบางอย่างที่ไม่เหมือนกัน แต่ก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าทำไม 

 

เขาอยากจะรู้ว่าคริสจะทำแบบนี้ให้คนอื่นด้วยไหม อยากรู้ว่าเขาคือคนพิเศษหรือเปล่า อยากให้คริสบอกเขาว่าทำไมถึงจะไม่เดือดร้อน อยากให้คริสพูดออกมามากเสียจนรู้สึกครั่นตัว

 

แต่เขาจะเป็นคนเอ่ยปากออกไปก่อนไม่ได้ รู้ดีว่าทุกอย่างที่มีอยู่ตอนนี้ต้องพังลงมาหมด เขาแค่อยากจะได้ยินชัดๆ แต่คริสไม่พูดอะไร ทำแค่มองเซบาสเชียน

 

“ไม่ต่าง” เขาพูดย้ำอีกที

 

“หรือจะไม่เอาแบบนั้นก็ได้” คริสว่าในที่สุด 

 

“ให้ฉัน...เราจะไม่เจอกันเลยก็ได้ ให้ฉันส่งคำสั่งให้นาย..อย่างเมสเสจ ฉันแค่นึกว่า...ตอนที่นายมานี่ นายจะอยาก...”

 

“ฉันอยาก” เซบาสเชียนขัด เขารู้สึกเหมือนเป็นไอ้โง่ 

 

“ฉันแค่ไม่..เอ่อ...ไม่คิดว่านายจะทำแบบนั้นเพื่อฉัน”

 

สีหน้าคริสดูเจ็บกับคำพูดนั้น และเซบาสเชียนรู้สึกปวดใจไปด้วย 

 

“ฉันไม่ได้..ตั้งใจ...” เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดยังไงให้ทุกอย่างฟังดูเหมือนการเข้าใจผิดเล็กน้อย  ซึ่งก็ไม่ผิดจากความเป็นจริงเลย

 

คริสลุกขึ้นเดินมาคุกเข่าตรงหน้าเซบาสเชียนเพื่อจะได้สบตา เซบาสเชียนหน้าแดง พยายามจะไม่คิดถึงสภาพตัวเองที่ตอนนี้ยังเปลือยเปล่า

 

“อยากให้ฉันทำอะไร เซบาสเชียน?”

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้มกวน “ฉันต้องเป็นคนพูดประโยคนี้ไม่ใช่หรอ?”

 

คริสหน้าขรึม 

 

“ให้ฉันได้พูดก่อน”

 

เซบาสเชียนใจเต้นแรงเสียจนเจ็บหน้าอก

 

“ให้...ให้การบ้านฉันก็ได้ สั่งให้ทำอะไรเล็กๆน้อยๆ ฉัน..ฉันจะบอกให้รู้ถ้าอยากได้อะไรมากกว่านั้นละกัน”

 

คริสยิ้มกว้าง และเซบาสเชียนก็ยิ้มตอบ

 

“แล้วตอนนี้ล่ะ?”

 

ไม่มีความกดดันใดๆในน้ำเสียงคริสเมื่อเขาทวนคำถาม

 

“ _แล้ว_ ตอนนี้?”

 

เซบาสเชียนลากลิ้นในปากอย่างกังวล ก่อนจะยิ้มอวดฉลาด

 

“อยากให้ฉันทำอะไร คริส?”

 

คริสสำลักหัวเราะ จับหลังคอเขาไว้เบาๆ

 

“หัวหมอเหลือเกินนะเรา” 

 

รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าเซบาสเชียนจางลงนิดหน่อย เพราะสัมผัสของคริสทำให้เขานึกขึ้นได้ว่าปลอกคอยังอยู่รอบคอ 

 

คริสคงจะสังเกต เพราะเขาถาม

 

“ยังโอเคอยู่หรือเปล่า?”

 

“อืม”

 

“ยังอยากใส่ไว้ก่อนไหม?”

 

“อืม”

 

คริสเอียงคอมอง

 

“นายดูสวย” เขาพูดชม หลังจากเว้นว่างไปสักครู่ 

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกอบอุ่นในท้องอย่างพึงใจ ปลายนิ้วของคริสไล่ลงมาที่อกเขา เซบาสเชียนคราง สันหลังวาบ

 

“ไหนๆคืนนี้ก็นอนที่นี่แล้ว มีอะไรที่อยากลองไหม? อย่างโดนจับมัด?”

 

เซบาสเชียนอยากจะลองไปซะหมด เขาพยักหน้า ซึ่งคริสก็พยักหน้ารับ

 

“ฉันจะมัดข้อเท้านายไว้ด้วยกัน แล้วจับมือพันไว้ไพล่หลัง”

 

เซบาสเชียนส่งเสียงครวญ คริสว่าต่อ

 

“นายต้องคุกเข่า ใช้ปากให้ฉัน แล้วห้ามปล่อยให้ตัวเองเสร็จจนกว่าฉันจะอนุญาต”

 

เซบาสเชียนขยับตัวเล็กน้อย คริสลากมือผ่านเส้นผมเขา

 

“ถ้านายปล่อยออกมาก่อนที่ฉันจะอนุญาตล่ะก็ นายต้องโดนลงโทษ ฟังดูโอเคไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ตัวเริ่มจะสั่นน้อยๆ คริสยิ้มให้เขาอย่างอบอุ่น

 

“อยากเลือกบทลงโทษตอนนี้เลยหรือเปล่า?”

 

“ตบฉัน” เซบาสเชียนตอบแทบจะทันที 

 

คริสตาลุกวาบ

 

“ถ้าอยากให้ฉันตบล่ะก็” เขาพูดหลังจากสูดหายใจ “ไม่ต้องเป็นการลงโทษก็ได้”

 

เขาถามอีก เมื่อเห็นเซบาสเชียนนิ่งไม่ตอบ

 

“อยากให้ฉันตบไหม” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า

 

“อยากให้มันเป็นการลงโทษหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลาย และส่ายหน้า

 

“ผมจะเป็นเด็กดี” เขาหลุดปากออกมา และคริสก็ยิ้มรับ

 

“ฉันรู้ว่านายทำได้” เขาลูบผมเซบาสเชียน ก่อนจะถาม 

 

“ถ้างั้นอยากให้ฉันใช้เข็มขัดเวลาลงโทษแทนไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนใช้เวลานานเกินไปกว่าจะตอบ คริสฟาดฝ่ามือลงมาบนใบหน้าเขา

 

“ตอบฉัน”

 

เซบาสเชียนตาพร่า ความเจ็บปวดกลายเป็นความสุขสม เขาเลียริมฝีปากตัวเองเล็กน้อยก่อนจะยิ้ม

 

“ครับ นายท่าน”

 

คริสทำท่าราวกับว่าอยากจะกระโจนขึ้นคร่อมกดเขาไว้กับพื้นเสียเดี๋ยวนั้น การที่ได้เห็นคริสใกล้คลั่งนั้นทำให้เขารู้สึกมีอำนาจเหนือกว่าอย่างประหลาด

 

“เอาอีก” เขา อ้อนเสียงต่ำ “ได้โปร..”

 

คริสฟาดคำพูดของเขาออก เซบาสเชียนหน้าเสย รู้สึกได้ถึงความแสบร้อนที่แผ่ซ่านบนใบหน้าด้วยแรงจากฝ่ามือนั้น 

 

เขาอ้าขาออก เกือบจะลืมไปแล้วว่าไม่ตัวเองไม่ควรจะรู้สึกดีกับมันขนาดนี้ แต่เขาก็ไม่สนอีกแล้ว สายตาคริสที่กำลังมองเขาเหมือนกับตอนที่ทั้งคู่อยู่ด้วยกันบนเตียง สายตาที่บอกเขาว่าชายหนุ่มควบคุมตัวเองแทบจะไม่ไหว

 

เซบาสเชียนจ้องกลับอย่างท้าทาย “ทำเลยสิ” เขาว่า ไม่แน่ใจว่าคริสอยากจะทำอะไรกับตน แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้แคร์อยู่ดี

 

คริสพุ่งตัวเข้ามา เซบาสเชียนได้ยินเสียงอีกฝ่ายสบถลอดไรฟันกอดจะประทับปากลงที่ต้นคอเขาเหนือปลอกคอ

 

เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่นไปทั้งตัวด้วยความตื่นเต้น แต่คริสกลับผละออกก่อนที่ฟันคมๆจะฝังลงบนผิว

 

“ไม่เอา” เซบาสเชียนร้องครวญ “ทำสิ ได้โปรด...”

 

“ไม่ได้” คริสพูดหนักแน่น “ถ้ามีคนหนึ่งมารู้เข้า _ทุกคน_ ก็ต้องรู้กันหมดแน่”

 

“ฉันไม่สน” เซบาสเชียนผงะเมื่อได้ยินเสียงตัวเอง ไม่ต่างอะไรกับเด็กเอาแต่ใจ

 

“สนสิ” คริสขยับออกมามองหน้าเขา “ฉันทำไม่ได้หรอก”

 

เซบาสเชียนมองค้อน ก่อนจะนึกอะไรขึ้นได้แล้วสะบัดเสียง

 

“ไฟแดง”

 

ใบหน้าคริสฉายความตื่นตระหนกขึ้นมาครู่หนึ่ง เขาถอยกลับ แต่ก่อนที่เซบาสเชียนจะทันได้แก้ตัว คริสก็เข้าใจ แล้วยิ้มออกมาอย่างลังเล

 

“ให้สัญญาณไม่ให้ฉันหยุดทำเนี่ยนะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกว่าตัวเองเป็นผู้ชนะ

 

“ใช่”

 

คริสหัวเราะ ลูบแขนเซบาสเชียน

 

“มันไม่ได้มีไว้ใช้แบบนั้นน่ะสิ”

 

“ใครบอกไว้ล่ะ?” เซบาสเชียนยื่นปาก

 

คริสถอนหายใจยังไม่คลายรอยยิ้ม

 

“เอานี่” เขายืดตัวขึ้น คลายห่วงรัดปลอกคอเซบาสเชียนออก 

 

เซบาสเชียนร้องประท้วง พยายามจะดึงกลับ แต่คริสส่งเสียงชู่ว

 

“เดี๋ยวใส่กลับคืนให้ เจอกันครึ่งทางไง”

 

เซบาสเชียนหยุดดิ้น ปล่อยให้คริสโน้มตัวลงฝังเขี้ยวลงบนผิวตรงซอกคอที่รอยเดิม 

 

ฟันคมฝังลึก เซบาสเชียนตัวอ่อนยวบพิงเก้าอี้ คริสขยับขึ้นมาอยู่เหนือเขาทั้งตัว เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงครางเบาๆ อู้อี้สะท้อนอยู่ในอกคริส 

 

เซบาสเชียนสงสัยว่าชายหนุ่มยั้งแรงไว้เท่าไหร่ และถ้าเซบาสเชียนบอกให้เขาใส่เต็มแรง คริสจะยอมทำให้เขาเห็นมากแค่ไหนกัน ภาพคริสที่กดเขาไว้กับพื้น ฟันขบกัดกับฐานคอเขาทำเอาเขาปั่นป่วน

 

เขาส่งเสียงครางเบาๆ ฟันของคริสเกาะแน่นอยู่ที่คอ แน่นเสียจนเซบาสเชียนเริ่มจะแน่ใจว่าคริสกำลังรับรสเลือดเขาอยู่ ยิ่งคิดเขายิ่งครางไม่เป็นศัพท์ 

 

คริสปล่อยลำคอเซบาสเชียนเป็นอิสระในที่สุด เขาสั่งเสียงเฉียบขาด

 

“สองสามวันนี้ให้ใส่เสื้อมีปกซะ เข้าใจไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า และคริสก็สวมปลอกคอกลับเข้าที่

 

“นี่ล่ะ เด็กดีของฉัน” เขาว่า จูบขมับเซบาสเชียน

 

“คุกเข่าลงได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวฉันกลับมา” 

 

เซบาสเชียนเลื่อนตัวจากเก้าอี้ลงไปที่พื้น คริสจูบกระหม่อมเขาก่อนที่จะเดินหายไป

 

คริสกลับมาพร้อมกล่องรองเท้าใต้แขน เขาวางมันห่างจากเซบาสเชียน ก่อนจะถาม

 

“สบายตัวไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า และคริสก็ส่งเสียงพอใจ เหมือนกำลังชมลูกหมา

 

“นายสวยที่สุดเวลาคุกเข่า” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า สมองเริ่มจะเบลอ คริสยิ้ม

 

“ทุกครั้งที่นายลุกยืนขึ้น ฉันอยากจะผลักนายกลับลงไปอยู่ตรงที่ๆควรจะอยู่”

 

“ครับ นายท่าน” เซบาสเชียนพึมพำอย่างงุนงง ตัวโงนเงนไปข้างหน้า

 

คริสจิ๊ปาก

 

“นั่งตัวตรงสิ เซบาสเชียน” เซบาสเชียนเอนกลับมาทิ้งน้ำหนักบนส้นเท้า แต่คริสก็หันกลับไปสนใจกล่องรองเท้าเขาเสียแล้ว

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้อยู่แล้วว่าต้องเป็นเนกไทที่ชายหนุ่มจะหยิบออกมา พันรอบข้อมือเขาไว้ไพล่หลัง ส่วนอีกเส้นมัดข้อเท้าเขาไว้รวมกัน เขารู้ว่าต้องมีอย่างอื่นอยู่ในกล่องนั้นอีก ไม่เช่นนั้นแล้วชายหนุ่มคงจะไม่หยิบมันมา แต่คริสไม่ได้ดึงอะไรออกมาอีก 

 

เขายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเซบาสเชียน ลากกางเกงยีนส์ตัวเองลงปล่อยให้กายเนื้อแข็งขืนเป็นอิสระ

 

“มานี่สิ เซบ” เขาเรียก ในขณะที่เซบาสเชียนเอนตัวนั่งบนเข่า “ทำหน้าที่ตัวเองซิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนร้อนพลุ่งพล่านเมื่อได้ยินคริสพูด เขารับคริสเข้ามาในปาก คริสเด้งสะโพกเข้าหา และเซบาสเชียนก็ร้องคราง ปล่อยกรามให้คลายแล้วรับคริสเข้ามาลึกอีก _เขาถูกสร้างมาเพื่อสิ่งนี้_

 

เนกไทไม่รัดแน่นเกินไปนัก ยกเว้นว่าเขาจะกระตุกมันแรงๆ เขาเลยเหยียดแขนและขาออกมากพอที่เนื้อผ้าไหมจะกดรัดลงไปในผิว 

 

เขาเริ่มผงกหัวขึ้นลงด้วยคริสยังไม่เริ่มขยับ พอเขาเชยตามองคริส ชายหนุ่มก็เผยอปากมองเขาอยู่แล้ว

 

“นายสวยเหลือเกิน” คริสพูดราวกับอยู่ในห้วงภวังค์ พยายามทำเสียงเรียบไม่ยอมคล้อยตามแรงกระตุ้นตรงส่วนอ่อนไหว

 

“ดูนายสิ” เขาเอื้อมมาไล้ข้างแก้มเซบาสเชียน สัมผัสร่างตัวเองที่ดุนอยู่ใต้ผิวเนื้อ

 

“ถ้าฉันสั่งให้นายอยู่ท่านี้ไปเรื่อยๆ นายก็คงจะทำตาม ใช่ไหม?” คำถามนี้ไม่ได้จริงจังเลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่เซบาสเชียนก็เคลิบเคลิ้มไปกับคำพูด ร่างกายรู้สึกหนักอึ้ง ดวงตาพริ้มลง 

 

“นี่แหละ” เขาได้ยินคริสพูด เขาไม่สนอะไรอย่างอื่นนอกจากเสียงนั้น “เด็กดีของฉัน”

 

คริสกำผมเซบาสเชียนไว้ ก่อนจะกระทุ้งสะโพกเข้ามา บรรยากาศเปลี่ยนไปราวกับกดสวิตช์ ทุกอย่างต่างไปเมื่อมีปลอกคอและเครื่องพันธนาการ 

 

ที่ของเขาอยู่ตรงนี้ไม่ต่างกับสัตว์เลี้ยง อากาศเย็นเฉียบกระทบผิวเปลือยเปล่าแต่เขากลับรู้สึกได้ถึงหยาดเหงื่อที่ซึมบนหลังคอไหลไปตามกระดูกสันหลัง 

 

เขาต้องการสิ่งนี้ อยากจะอยู่ตรงนี้ _อยากจะเป็นเด็กดี_

 

ปกติคริสก็ไม่เคยเงียบเสียงบนเตียงอยู่แล้ว แต่คราวนี้เขาพูดมากแทบจะพร่ำเพ้อ 

 

“เป็นเด็กดีเหลือเกิน เซบาสเชียน คนสวย เพอร์เฟคท์ของฉัน” เขาหอบหายใจ ในขณะที่เซบาสเชียนนิ่งเงียบ พยายามสะกดกลั้นอารมณ์ไม่ให้ปะทุในขณะที่คริสยังกระแทกสะโพกลงมาอย่างต่อเนื่อง

 

“คนดีของฉัน จะไม่ปล่อยให้นายทำอะไรอย่างอื่น นอกจากนอนอ้าขาให้ฉันอยู่อย่างนี้”

 

เซบาสเชียนคลายขากรรไกร ปล่อยให้เสียงเล็ดรอดออกจากปาก ความรู้สึกรุ่มร้อนเบื้องล่างรุนแรงขึ้น เขาห้ามมันไม่ไหวแน่ ต้องทน _แต่ทนไม่ได้_

 

เขาครางอือ แล้วคริสก็ถอนกายออกจากปาก

 

“อยากจะปล่อยแล้วใช่ไหม?” เขาถาม ความอาทรฉายในน้ำเสียง เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้ารัวๆ ตัวสั่นเทาเหมือนน้ำหนักที่เคยเติมเต็มช่องปากเมื่อครู่หายไป 

 

คริสลูบหน้าเขา

 

“แล้วทำไมยังไม่ปล่อยออกมาล่ะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกลิ้นคับปาก พยายามจะพูดแต่เสียงที่ออกมากลับแหบแห้ง

 

“ยังไม่..อนุญาต”

 

“ใช่แล้ว” คริสคำรามต่ำ ดันส่วนอ่อนไหวกลับเข้าไปในปากที่อ้ากว้างรอรับของเซบาสเชียน

 

“เป็นเด็กดี แล้วรอ” เซบาสเชียนส่งเสียงครางเบาๆรับคำ และคริสก็กระทุ้งกลับเข้ามาในปากทันที แรงพอที่เซบาสเชียนเกือบจะสำลัก

 

เซบาสเชียนตาพร่า ร่างกายชาไปหมดอยู่ครู่ใหญ่

 

แล้วเสี้ยววินาทีต่อมา ประสาทสัมผัสก็อ่อนไหวทวีคูณ ความต้องการพุ่งขึ้นสูง _แรงอีกแรงอีกแรงอีก_

 

เขาเอ่ยอะไรออกไปไม่ได้แต่ดูเหมือนคริสจะเข้าใจอยู่ดี ลงแรงเข้ามาลึกแทบติดคอ

 

คำพูดพร่ำเพ้อของคริสตอนนี้ลดลงเหลือเพียงเสียงคำรามไม่เป็นศัพท์ราวกับสุนัขไม่เชื่อง และเซบาสเชียนก็ _โหยหา_ มากเหลือเกิน 

 

เขาสบตากับคริส อ้อนวอนโดยไร้เสียง และคริสก็พยักหน้า แววตาล่องลอยก่อนจะเด้งสะโพกกดลงมา แรงกว่าเดิมไม่มียั้ง นิ้วมือคริสกำเส้นผมเซบาสเชียนเน้นเสียจนน่ากลัวจะหลุดออกเป็นแถบ เขาตัวสั่น จวนเจียนจะถึงฝั่งอยู่รอมร่อราวกับปลายมีดโกนเหนือผิวหนัง คริสกระชับมือแรงขึ้น เซบาสเชียนกระพริบสายตาให้หันกลับมามองคริส

 

“ไม่เอา เซบาสเชียน"

 

_ ไม่ _

เขาสัมผัสได้ว่าร่างกายคริสกำลังเกร็งแน่น เขาครวญ อยากจะส่งคริสให้ถึงที่มากกว่าจะสนใจตัวเองเสียอีก

 

คริสกระแทกลงมาแรงเสียจนเขาตาพร่า กล้ามเนื้อบนใบหน้าลุกเป็นไฟ แขนที่ถูกมัดไพล่หลังเริ่มจะเมื่อยล้า เข่าที่รับน้ำหนักกายบนพื้นไม้แข็งๆเริ่มจะปวด ไม่เคยมีอะไรที่บริสุทธิ์สมบูรณ์แบบขนาดนี้มาก่อน

 

_ ไม่ _

 

คริสปลดปล่อยลงคอเขาอย่างไม่มีบอกกล่าว เซบาสเชียนคราง วิงวอนขอสัมผัสอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่ใช้คำพูด แต่คริสกลับผลักเขาออกอย่างรวดเร็วเสียจนน้ำรักไหลเลอะคางเป็นทาง

 

“มองฉันนี่” คริสสั่ง แต่เซบาสเชียนโฟกัสไม่ได้ เขาใกล้จะถึงอยู่แล้ว อยากจะปลดปล่อยเหลือเกิน

 

“ได้โปรด” เขาถอนลมหายใจ แล้วก่อนจะทันรู้ตัวก็โดนฝ่ามือคริสฟาดลงมาเต็มแรงบนใบหน้า จนเขาซวนเซลงกับพื้น

 

เซบาสเชียนสติหลุดไม่รับรู้เหตุการณ์ก่อนหน้าที่เขาจะกลับมานั่งคุกเข่าอีกครั้ง เขาแน่ใจว่าตนไม่ได้ขยับร่างกายนี้เองแน่ๆ คริสกำลังคุกเข่าอยู่ข้างกาย มือวางอยู่บนไหล่ ทำหน้าเหมือนรอฟังคำตอบ เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกเหมือนวิญญาณลอยออกจากร่าง สมองมึนงง เขาใช้เวลาสักครู่ก่อนจะตอบ

 

“ขอโทษ” เขากระซิบ เสียงสั่น “ผมไม่ได้...ตั้งใจ...” 

 

คริสมองหน้าเขาอย่างสงสัย

 

“ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะ?” 

 

เซบาสเชียนไม่เข้าใจความหมาย เขาหลุบตามองเบื้องล่างของตน ได้ยินเสียงคริสถาม

 

“นายคิดว่า...คิดว่าตัวเองปล่อยออกมาแล้วงั้นหรอ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนปล่อยลมหายใจเสียงดัง ร่างยังแข็งขืนอยู่ เขายังเป็นเด็กดีอยู่ 

 

“ผม...”

 

“เซบาสเชียน...” คริสเชยคางเขา บังคับดวงตาให้ประสาน 

 

“ถ้านายไม่พูดกับฉัน ฉันคงต้องหยุดแค่นี้ รู้สึกเป็นยังไงบ้าง?”

 

เซบาสเชียนแลบเลียริมฝีปาก สมองไม่สามารถประมวลผลได้มากพอจะแยกแยะความรู้สึกที่แตกต่างกัน ทุกอารมณ์สาดเทมาในครั้งเดียว ทับถมกันไม่เว้นว่างจนความรุ่มร้อนใต้ผิวหนังเขาแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความรู้สึกผ่อนคลาย

 

เขารู้สึกถูกควบคุม รู้สึกเป็นอิสระ และเขาไม่อยากให้ความรู้สึกนี้จบลง

 

“อยากได้” เขาเอ่ยคำพูดออกมาได้ในที่สุด

 

มือที่จับคางเซบาสเชียนเลื่อนไปลูบข้างแก้ม

 

“อยากจะเสร็จไหม?” คริสถาม น้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำแต่อ่อนหวาน เร่งเร้าเขาอย่างนุ่มนวล

 

เซบาสเชียนสูดลมหายใจสั่น

 

“มากกว่านี้อีก"

 

คริสมองหน้าเขาอยู่ชั่วนาที ก่อนจะหยัดกายลุกขึ้น

 

เซบาสเชียนมองอีกฝ่ายเดินกลับไปที่กล่องรองเท้า ก่อนจะหยิบอะไรบางอย่างออกมาอีก ช่างยากเหลือเกินที่จะเพ่งสายตามอง เขาหลับตาลง ทำได้แค่รอ เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกแน่นขึ้นในอกเมื่อบางอย่างกระตุกปลอกคอเขาเบาๆ เสียงตะขอโลหะเกี่ยวเขากับห่วงรอบคอดังขึ้นเบาๆ

 

“อยากให้ฉันแก้มัดที่เท้า หรือที่มือไหม?” คริสถาม ประคองศีรษะเซบาสเชียนจนกระทั่งเขาลืมตาขึ้นมองกลับ 

 

ความงุนงงคงจะฉายอยู่บนใบหน้าเซบาสเชียน เพราะคริสกำลังลูบหน้าเขา และอธิบาย

 

“อยากจะเดิน หรืออยากจะคลาน?”

 

เซบาสเชียนตัวแข็งทื่อ ความอับอายที่พลุ่งพล่านอยู่ในช่องท้องทำให้สัมผัสทุกอย่างเฉียบคมและรุนแรงกว่าเดิม

 

“มือ” เขาเปล่งเสียงตัดสินใจ และคริสก็โอบมือรอบไหล่เซบาสเชียน จูบที่ขมับก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปคลายปมเหนือข้อมือเขา

 

“เด็กดี” เขากระซิบอยู่เหนือหูเซบาสเชียน และเซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกราวกับร่างจะละลายเข้าหาอีกฝ่าย “เด็กดีเหลือเกิน”

 

ชายหนุ่มนวดคลึงข้อมือเซบาสเชียน จูบนิ้วเขาทีละนิ้วซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก

 

เมื่อคริสลุกยืนขึ้น เซบาสเชียนก็นั่งคุกเข่า รอคอยอย่างว่าง่าย

 

คริสมองเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง และเซบาสเชียนก็เงยหน้ายิ้มให้ เขาใกล้จะถึงอยู่รอมร่อ ขอเพียงแค่คริสสั่งมาเท่านั้น

 

“ได้โปรด” เขาวอนอีกครั้ง เตรียมรับแรงฟาดที่กระทบใบหน้าในชั่ววินาทีต่อมา

 

ร่างทั้งร่างสั่นระริก เขาขบริมฝีปากตัวเองไว้ย้ำสติ คริสก้มหน้ามองสำรวจใบหน้าเขา ในห้วงขณะ นั้นเองที่เซบาสเชียนหวังในใจว่าคริสได้ทิ้งรอยช้ำเอาไว้

 

เขาอ้าปากจะถามย้ำ แต่ก่อนที่จะทันได้พูด คริสก็กระตุกสายจูงเขาโดยแรง  เซบาสเชียนถลาไปตามแรง ใช้มือยันกายเอาไว้ไม่ให้ล้ม เขาตกใจเกินกว่าจะขยับในตอนแรก คริสออกแรงดึงอีกครั้ง คราวนี้เขาขยับตามไปเบื้องหน้า

 

เขาหอบหายใจหนัก ร้อนรุ่มไปทั้งร่างกาย รับรู้เพียงสัมผัสที่ของพื้นไม้ที่แข็งกระทบเข่าในขณะที่เข่าพยายามจะคลานไปข้างหน้าทั้งๆที่ข้อเท้าทั้งสองยังถูกมัดอยู่ คริสช่วยด้วยการรั้งลาก แรงกดรัดรอบหลอดลมทำเขาสั่นสะท้าน

เขาคลานอยู่แทบเท้าคริสอย่างว่าง่าย ก่อนจะหยุดลงเมื่อคริสทรุดลงนั่งที่ปลายเตียง

 

“ให้สัญญาณฉันสิ เซบาสเชียน” เขาพูดอย่างใจเย็น ปลดตะขอสายจูงออกจากปลอกคอ

 

“แดง เหลือง” คำพูดมากมายเกินจะอธิบายว่าแต่ละอันหมายความว่าอะไร แต่เขารู้ดี

 

คริสมองเขาอย่างชั่งใจก่อนจะวางสายจูงลงกับพื้นแล้วประคองศีรษะเขาไว้

 

“ถ้าตอนไหนที่อยากให้สัญญาณ แต่พูดไม่ได้ล่ะก็ ฉันอยากให้นายชูสองนิ้ว” เขาพูดเสียงหนักแน่น ดึงมือเซบาสเชียนขึ้นมาก่อนจะบังคับให้เขาทำมือตามเป็นรูปตัว V

 

“แบบนี้ เห็นไหม? ง่ายแค่นี้เอง?” เซบาสเชียนมองด้วยสติอันเลือนลาง คริสปล่อยมือออกจากคอเขา ดีดนิ้วขึ้นเรียกให้เขาหันกลับมามอง

 

“ตอบฉันมาสิที่รัก”

 

เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่น อุ่นวาบไปทั้งตัวเมื่อได้ยินคำเรียกนั้น แต่คริสเองเสียอีกที่ดูจะไม่ได้ใส่ใจอะไร

 

“ง่าย” เซบาสเชียนพูดตามเบาๆ ดึงมือออก

 

คริสพยักหน้า “โอเค”

 

วูบต่อมา นิ้วมือแข็งแรงของคริสก็กำอยู่รอบลำคอเซบาสเชียน สายหนังที่บีบรัดเสียดสีกับผิวหนัง นิ้วโป้งกดอยู่เหนือหลอดลม เขายังหายใจได้ เพียงแค่บางเบาหากหอบถี่ ริมฝีปากเริ่มจะรู้สึกชา

 

เซบาสเชียนกำมือแน่นอยู่ข้างตัว

 

ทุกอย่างเริ่มจะมลายเลือนหายไป ทุกอย่าง เว้นเพียงแค่ความรุ่มร้อนที่อยู่ต่ำลงจากบั้นเอว เขาอยากจะปลดปล่อยออกมาเหลือจะทนแต่คริสทำเพียงแค่มองเขาโดยไร้คำพูด เหลือบมองที่มือเขาเป็นพักๆ

 

ทั้งโลกเริ่มจะเบลอ และเซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองกำลังสั่น สะโพกกระตุกเข้าหาแรงเสียดทานในจินตนาการ สมองที่มึนงงลืมเหตุผลไปแล้วว่าทำไมเขายังไม่ปลดปล่อยออกมาเสียที หางตาเริ่มมองเห็นภาพเป็นสีเทา หัวใจเต้นรัวดังอยู่ในอกจนเขาแน่ใจว่าคริสเองก็ได้ยิน

 

_ ได้โปรด ให้ฉันเสร็จ ได้โปรด ให้ฉันเสร็จ ได้โปรด _

 

“ปล่อยออกมาซะ” คริสสั่ง มือที่กำรอบคออยู่คลายออกมารับร่างเซบาสเชียนที่ยวบลงปวกเปียก

 

เขารู้สึกราวกับว่าเส้นประสาททุกเส้นในร่างกายถูกผ่าเปิดออก ความสุขสมแล่นบนเส้นด้ายแห่งความเจ็บปวด รู้สึกดีบรรยายไม่ถูกไปจนถึงปลายนิ้ว หัวหมุนติ้วและล่องลอยได้ไปในคราเดียวกัน

 

สิ่งเดียวที่เขารับรู้ได้ในตอนนี้คือเสียงหอบหายใจของคริส

 

เสียงของคริสที่ดังผ่าความเงียบในชั่วเวลาต่อมานั้นเต็มไปด้วยความพิศวง

 

“นาย....ฉันไม่ได้แตะนายสักนิด”

 

“นายสั่ง” เซบาสเชียนตอบ น้ำเสียงแหบแห้งแทบไร้ลมหายใจ

 

“ใช่” คริสว่า หอบหายใจหนักไม่แพ้กัน “ฉันสั่ง พระเจ้า แล้วนายก็...”

 

จู่ๆ เซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกถึงสัมผัสเย็นบนผิวหนัง เขาเริ่มจะตัวสั่น ขดตัวเขาหาคริสจนคริสดึงเขาขึ้นมานั่งบนตัก

 

“ทำได้ดีมาก” เขาชม เคลื่อนมือมาคลายปมที่ข้อเท้าออก นวดคลึงให้เลือดเดินที่เท้าเซบาสเชียนด้วยมือข้างหนึ่ง ส่วนอีกข้างโอบรอบแขนเขาคอยให้ความอบอุ่น

 

“นายเป็นเด็กดีที่สุดเพื่อฉัน"

 

เซบาสเชียนเลื่อนตัวเข้าชิดกับคริส ซุกซบกับอีกฝ่ายแน่นราวกับอยากจะหลอมรวมร่างเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกัน ใบหน้าพิงอยู่ที่ซอกคอคริสก่อนจะสูดหายใจ ร่างของคริสนั้นราวกับเตาผิงไฟอันใหญ่อันอบอุ่น  มือที่วางอยู่บนแขนสะกิดเขาเบาๆ เซบาสเชียนครางรับเป็นเชิงว่ากำลังฟังอยู่

 

“ดื่มน้ำเสียหน่อย เซบ” เซบาสเชียนส่งเสียงประท้วงคำสั่งให้ขยับตัว แต่คริสดุนเขาอีกรอบ

 

“ฉันวางไว้ใกล้ๆเตียงนี่เอง นายแค่ต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นหน่อย”

 

เซบาสเชียนผละใบหน้าออกอย่างอิดออด ปล่อยให้คริสจ่อปากขวดกับริมฝีปาก นี่ทำให้เขานึกถึงเมื่อตอนที่อยู่ที่โรงแรมระหว่างทัวร์โปรโมทหนัง ตอนที่คริสช่วยเขาดื่มน้ำ

 

จนเมื่อปลายลิ้นสัมผัสกับน้ำหยดแรก เขาถึงได้รู้ว่าคริสพูดถูก คริสมักจะรู้ดีจนเกือบจะน่าหงุดหงิด เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลงคออย่างรู้ค่า ก่อนจะหันหน้ากลับมาซบลงที่เดิมบนคอคริส

 

เขาอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของคริสแม้กระทั่งยามหลับ

 

เซบาสเชียนตื่นขึ้นมา รู้สึกว่าเตียงยวบลง คริสโน้มร่างอยู่เหนือเขา ทัดผมเขาไว้หลังใบหู

 

“เฮ้” เขาทัก เมื่อเซบาสเชียนกระพริบตาปริบๆให้ 

 

“ขอโทษที เมื่อกี้ฉันปล่อยให้นายหลับ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะปลุก นายดูจะ เอ่อ.. หลุดเข้าไปลึกอยู่เหมือนกันเมื่อกี้ เลยคิดว่าน่าจะพักเสียหน่อย” เซบาสเชียนพลิกตัวที่ขดงอเข้าหาคริส

 

“โอเคหรือเปล่า?” คริสถามอย่างอ่อนโยน “นาย...” เขากลืนน้ำลาย น้ำเสียงฟังดูกังวล “หลุดเข้าไปลึกจริงๆ”

 

เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่นเล็กน้อย พึมพำตอบเบาๆ “ไม่เป็นไร”

 

คริสเงียบไป ลูบผมเซบาสเชียนเล่น เซบาสเชียนเกือบจะเคลิ้มหลับตอนที่คริสถาม “หิวน้ำไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าอย่างง่วงงุน คริสดึงเขานั่งพิงอก จรดขวดน้ำแนบกับริมฝีปาก

 

“กี่โมงแล้ว?” เซบาสเชียนถามเมื่อคริสวางขวดน้ำกลับลงบนโต๊ะหัวเตียง เสียงทั้งแหบแห้งและอู้อี้

 

ชายหนุ่มสอดมือลูบเรือนผมเขาอย่างชวนให้อุ่นใจ “เกือบจะตีสองแล้ว เซบ นอนต่อซะ โอเคไหม?”

 

“อยู่ต่อนะ” เซบาสเชียนพูดเสียงงัวเงีย สมองทำงานหนักเสียจนยากจะรับรู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังพูดอะไร

 

เขาขดตัวเข้าหาคริส มือกำเสื้ออีกฝ่ายไว้แน่น “อยู่กับฉัน”

 

“ฉันก็อยู่ๆนี่” คริสพูด น้ำเสียงเจือรอยขัน “นี่ห้องฉันนะเซบ” เขาแกะมือเซบาสเชียนออกจากเสื้อเพื่อกุมมือลูบนิ้วเขาเบาๆ และเซบาสเชียนก็ร้องงอแง กำนิ้วรอบมือคริสแน่นเท่าที่ตนจะทำได้

 

“อย่าไปไหนนะ” เซบาสเชียนพูดเตือน น้ำเสียงจริงจังมากเท่าที่จะทำได้ในเวลาที่ง่วงงุนอยากจะหลับมากกว่าตื่นเสียขนาดนี้ เสียงหัวเราะต่ำของคริสเงียบงง และเซบาสเชียนก็พึมพำอย่างมึนงงเมื่อคริสคว้าร่างเขาเข้ามาแนบชิดกับอก

 

“ฉันไม่ไปไหนหรอก” คริสพูดซ้ำ น้ำเสียงจริงจัง “ฉันอยู่ตรงนี้ สัญญา”

 

เซบาสเชียนซุกหน้ากับไหล่เขาแน่น ส่งเสียงงึมงำอย่างพอใจเมื่อคริสประทับจูบลงข้างขมับ

 

เซบาสเชียนตื่นขึ้นมาในเช้าวันใหม่ มีคริสนอนแนบช้อนตัวอยู่เบื้องหลังและกำลังพรมจูบบนไหล่  เขาส่งเสียงฮัมอย่างมีความสุข

 

คริสขยับตัวมาประทับจูบลงบนคอเขา เซบาสเชียนพลิกตัวกลับ เอื้อมมือดึงศีรษะคริสลงมารับจูบ หัวใจเต้นรัวเมื่อแขนข้างหนึ่งของคริสโอบรอบกาย ประคองท้ายทอยเขาไว้

 

ความรู้สึกตื่นเต้นแล่นวาบตามแนวสันหลังเซบาสเชียนอย่างประหลาด เมื่อเพิ่งจะรู้ตัวว่าเมื่อคืนนอนหลับไปทั้งๆที่ยังสวมปลอกคออยู่ คริสละริมฝีปากออก

 

“รู้สึกยังไงบ้าง?” 

 

เซบาสเชียนหัวเราะ หลังคอร้อนวูบเมื่อเห็นว่าดวงตาของคริสที่จ้องมองมานั้นแพรวพราวขนาดไหน

 

“ปวดตัวโคตรๆ” เขาบ่น 

 

คริสแสยะยิ้มให้ 

 

“สมควร”

 

เซบาสเชียนพ่นหัวเราะ คริสก้มมองเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่งเงียบๆ ก่อนจะพูดอย่างเอ็นดู 

 

“อาบน้ำหน่อยไหม” เซบาสเชียนแกล้งทำเป็นเคือง คริสเลยรีบเสริม

 

“กลิ่นนายตอนนี้เหมือนไปค้างคืนที่เซ็กส์คลับมา”

 

“อ้าวแล้วไม่ใช่หรอ?” เขาถามกลับ แกล้งทำท่าประหลาดใจ “แต่วันนี้เพิ่งจะวันพฤหัสเอง!” 

 

คริสหัวเราะ เขกหัวเขาเบาๆ

 

“สภาพก็ไม่ต่างเท่าไหร่” คริสว่าอีก คราวนี้ไม่มีการเย้าแหย่

 

ชายหนุ่มฟังดูราวกับภูมิใจ กึ่งๆทึ่งเมื่อเขาเอียงหน้าลงมาจูบคอเซบาสเชียน ริมฝีปากลากไปตามขอบสายหนัง

 

“อาบน้ำให้หน่อยได้ไหม?” เซบาสเชียนถามกับผมคริส และคริสก็พยักหน้า ฟันคมงับเบาๆใต้สันกราม

 

“คงต้องถอดนี่ออกก่อน” คริสพูด พร้อมกระตุกปลอกคอเบาๆ เซบาสเชียนไม่ได้ตั้งใจ แต่คงจะเผลอแสดงออกเพราะคริสพึมพำกระซิบปลอบโยนกับผิวเขา

 

“เสร็จแล้วฉันจะใส่กลับให้เลย”

 

เซบาสเชียนผ่อนคลายลง 

 

คริสพูดเบาๆ แทบจะให้ตัวเองได้ยินคนเดียว “ฉันก็ไม่ชอบถอดมันออกจากคอนายเหมือนกัน”

 

เซบาสเชียนหายใจสะดุด แล้วคริสก็คลานขึ้นคร่อมเขา มือทั้งสองกดไว้ที่ไหล่ เซบาสเชียนปล่อยเสียงครางอย่างพอใจ และคริสก็โน้มตัวลงจูบเขาจนหมดลม เมื่อชายหนุ่มละตัวออก เขากระซิบ

 

“พูดซิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้ได้โดยไม่ต้องบอก

 

“ของคุณ” เขาตอบ หัวใจเต้นแรง

 

“ของคุณ เป็นของคุณคนแรกเสมอ..ตลอ...” 

 

เขาหยุดชะงักไปเหมือนคริสเอื้อมมือมากำรอบส่วนอ่อนไหว

 

“ไม่ได้บอกให้หยุดนิ” คริสว่า เลื่อนมือเข้าออกเพียงครั้งเดียว ทำเซบาสเชียนตัวสั่น

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ปล่อยให้ตัวเองพร่ำเพ้อ

 

“ของคุณครับ นายท่าน ของคุณเท่านั้น เป็นของ...ของคุณ”

 

มืออีกข้างคริสกำรอบลำคอเซบาสเชียน กดปลายคางเขาให้งายเหงย

 

“เป็นของคุณเท่านั้น คริส ได้...ได้โปรด....” เขากลืนน้ำลาย ลมหายใจคริสสะดุดเมื่อได้ยินชื่อตัวเอง “ช่วยบอกที”

 

คริสไม่มีทางรู้ว่าเขาอยากได้อะไร เซบาสเชียนกลัวเกินกว่าจะเอ่ย แต่มือของคริสที่กำรอบแก่นกายก็ค่อยๆขยับ เชื่องช้าจนน่าโมโห

 

คริสโน้มตัวลงมาครอบครองริมฝีปากเซบาสเชียนไว้ด้วยปากของตน จุมพิตนั้นอ่อนหวาน เปิดเผย เชื่องช้า และง่วงงุนราวกับว่าคริสกำลังอยู่ในสภาวะกึ่งหลับกึ่งตื่น

 

“มองฉันสิเซบาสเชียน” เขาสั่งเมื่อละริมฝีปากอ่อน และเซบาสเชียนก็ทำตามอยู่แล้ว

 

จู่ๆเขาก็เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่ากำลังกลั้นหายใจอยู่ คริสประสานตากับเขา ทั้งคู่นิ่งไม่เคลื่อนไหว เว้นไว้แต่มือของคริสที่ขยับอยู่บนกายเซบาสเชียนเป็นจังหวะสม่ำเสมอ พาเขาใกล้ฝั่งฝัน

 

เซบาสเชียนปิดตาลงชั่วครู่ และคริสก็แนบหน้าผากลงกับเขา

 

ความเงียบเข้าครอบงำเป็นเวลานานเกือบชั่วโมงในความรู้สึก

 

ท้ายที่สุดคริสก็กระซิบ “ปล่อยออกมาให้ฉัน”

 

และร่างเซบาสเชียนก็หลุดลอย มือเอื้อมไปคว้า เกาะยึดเส้นผมคริสไว้ในขณะที่ปล่อยให้อารมณ์เสร็จสม เขาได้ยินเสียงคริสพ่นหายใจออก ฟังดูคล้ายกับคำว่า  _“พระเจ้า"_

 

ทั้งคู่นอนแผ่ในความเงียบอยู่ชั่วครู่ เรียกตัวตนตัวเองกลับมา เวลาผ่านไปสักพักก่อนที่คริสจะพูดกลั้วหัวเราะ

 

“เอาล่ะ คราวนี้นายต้องไปอาบน้ำจริง”

 

เซบาสเชียนพ่นขำ แต่ก็ถูกขัดจังหวะเมื่อคริสลากฝ่ามือถูไถของเหลวเหนียวๆกับอกเซบาสเชียน เมื่อเขาเงยหน้ามอง ก็เห็นแววตาคริสที่ลุ่มลึกด้วยอามณ์ จ้องมองคราบคาวนั้นไม่วางตา

 

“คริส...”

 

คริสกระพริบตากลับขึ้นมามองเขา เขาดูจะตกใจ ราวกับไม่รู้ตัวว่ากำลังทำอะไรอยู่ และเซบาสเชียนก็จ้องกลับ

 

เขาอยากจะอ้อนวอนขอให้คริสทำตามใจชอบ ไม่สนว่าสิ่งนั้นจะเป็นอะไร ยังไงๆเขาก็หยุดอีกฝ่ายได้เสมออยู่ดี 

 

คริสเอื้อมมือมาที่คอเขา ชั่วจังหวะนั้นเซบาสเชียนเผลอคริสไปว่าชายหนุ่มกำลังจะบีบคอ แต่กลายเป็นว่าเขากำลังโดนถอดปลอกคอ

 

เมื่อเห็นเซบาสเชียนทำหน้ายุ่ง คริสก็ยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งก่อนจะจูบแก้มเซบาสเชียน “มาล้างตัวนายกัน”

 

เซบาสเชียนสังเกตเห็นรอยช้ำครั้งแรกตอนที่คลานเข้าไปในอ่าง เข่าทั้งสองข้างแดงจัดและไวต่อสัมผัส ผิวบางแห่งที่ข้อเท้านั้นก็ถลอกจากเชือกเนกไท เขาก้มลงมองขาตัวเองปล่อยให้คริสเริ่มขยับท่าเขาให้ทำความสะอาดได้ง่ายขึ้น เมื่อคริสสัมผัสรอยเหล่านั้น เขาก็กดนิ้วลงไปตามผิวเขาๆ และเซบาสเชียนก็ร้องโอย

 

“เห็นนายมองอยู่น่ะ” เป็นคำแรกที่คริสพูดตั้งแต่ทั้งคู่เข้ามาในห้องน้ำ

 

“ดีหรือไม่ดี?”

 

“ดี” เซบาสเชียนตอบ ลำคอแห้งผาก คริสกดนิ้วเหนือรอยแผลช้ำอีกครั้งแรงๆ เป็นครั้งแรกที่ถูกเตือนให้เขาจำรอยจูบที่คอได้ เขาลืมดูกระจกไปเสียสนิท พอเอื้อมมือขึ้นแตะ ความเจ็บปวดก็แล่นซ่านอยู่รอบไหปลาร้า เซบาสเชียนแลบเลียริมฝีปาก

 

คริสไม่ว่าอะไรอีกในขณะที่อาบน้ำให้เขา และเซบาสเชียนก็ปล่อยให้ตัวเองหลับตาลงเมื่อคริสเริ่มสระผมให้

 

ชายหนุ่มเงียบอยู่ได้ประมาณหนึ่งนาทีกว่าๆ ก่อนที่ความตึงเครียดจะเข้าแทรกแซง

 

 เซบาสเชียนอยากจะถามว่าทำไมถึงเงียบไป ก็พอดีกับตอนที่คริสเริ่มกระแอม ก่อนที่จะชิงพูด

 

“ฉันว่านายควรจะกลับนิวยอร์กได้แล้วพรุ่งนี้"


	6. Chapter 6

ราวกับหินหนักๆถ่วงอยู่ที่ท้อง เซบาสเชียนรู้ดีว่าต้องกลับบ้านที่นิวยอร์กไม่วันได้ก็วันหนึ่ง อาจจะเป็นเร็วๆนี้ แต่ไม่ได้คิดว่าจะเป็นเดี๋ยวนี้ _ตอนนี้_ โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งหลังจากที่เขาเพิ่งจะได้ปลอกคอ เว้นเสียแต่ว่า...

 

เขาคิด รู้สึกกลัวเหลือแสน

 

เว้นเสียแต่ว่าปฏิกิริยาที่เขามีต่อปลอกคอนั้นจะทำให้คริสถอยกลับ

 

เซบาสเชียนยกมือขึ้นกำรอบปลอกคอให้อุ่นใจ ก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าไม่ได้สวมมันอยู่ นิ้วมือกำรอบความว่างเปล่า เขาแสร้งทำเป็นว่าตั้งใจจะเกาที่คอ

 

“ทำไมล่ะ?” เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกโง่ทันทีที่หลุดปาก

 

ท่าทางเขาตอนนี้คงจะขุ่นเคืองมากพอๆกับที่กำลังรู้สึก เพราะความรู้สึกผิดผุดขึ้นมาบนใบหน้าคริสทันที ปลายนิ้วนั้นลูบไล้ใบหน้าเซบาสเชียนเชียนแผ่วเบา ก่อนจะเหลือบมองมือเซบาสเชียนที่กำอยู่รอบคอตัวเอง คริสเลื่อนมือลงมาประคองลำคอเขาไว้อย่างอ่อนโยน 

 

“ไม่ใช่อย่างนั้นนะ มัน...เซบ มันไม่มีอะไร”

 

แรงกดลงมาเหนือคอนั้นยึดเหนี่ยวเขาไว้ แข็งแรงและมั่นคงแทนที่ปลอกคอได้ 

 

“เซบาสเชียน ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว นายยังเป็นของฉันอยู่ เป็นของฉันเสมอ มองหน้าฉันสิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนช้อนตาขึ้นมองคริส ใบหน้านั้นฉายแววรู้สึกผิดและเป็นกังวล ความรู้สึกโล่งเข้าแทนที่ความตึงเครียดในไขสันหลังเซบาสเชียน เมื่อกี้คริสไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เซบาสเชียนยังเป็นของๆเขาอยู่

 

“ฉัน--fuck ฉันขอโทษ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะหมายความว่าอย่างนั้น ฉันอยากให้นายอยู่ที่นี่ โอเค? ไม่ใช่อย่างนั้นเลย มันแค่...นี่ก็เกือบจะอาทิตย์นึงแล้ว มันคงจะแปลกๆไหมถ้านายอยู่ต่อตอนที่ไม่ได้มีงานอะไร”

 

คำพูดนั้นฟังดูคล้ายกับข้ออ้าง แต่อย่างน้อยก็มีเหตุมีผล เซบาสเชียนยักไหล่ เขาไม่แคร์เรื่องอะไรแบบนั้น แต่เริ่มจะคิดว่าคริสเสียอีกที่แคร์ หรือบางทีเขาเองก็ _ควร_ จะคิดให้มากกว่านี้ แต่ก่อนจะได้เถียงอะไร คริสก็เสริม

 

“ได้อ่านเช็คลิสต์จนจบหรือยังเมื่อวาน?”

 

เซบาสเชียนหรี่ตามอง

 

“อะไรนะ?”

 

“นายบอกว่านายกลับไป'ทบทวนอะไรนิดหน่อย’ แต่ที่เขียนมาเห็นมีแต่ปลอกคอ” คริสเล่นผมเขาอย่างเอาใจ เซบาสเชียนมองความอ่อนโยนบนใบหน้านั้น

 

“ฉันเลยสงสัยขึ้นมาว่านายไปอ่านทวนตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบ หรือมีอะไรที่อยากทำอยู่แล้ว”

 

เซบาสเชียนหลุบตามองตัก นิ้วเลื่อนผ่านรอยช้ำจุดหนึ่งบนร่างตัวเอง

 

“นายพูดถูก” เขายอมรับในที่สุด “ฉันแค่.....ปลอกคอ”

 

“ก็ว่าอยู่” คริสพูด ประทับจูบกับผมเซบาสเชียน “ฉันอยากให้นายกลับไปทวนเช็คลิสต์ใหม่ทั้งหมด”

 

เซบาสเชียนเงยหน้ามอง และคริสก็วางมือลงบนเข่าเขาแล้วบีบเบาๆ ความเจ็บวาบไปทั่วหน้าขาจนเขาต้องกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองไว้

 

“ฉันอยากให้นายกลับไปดูหัวข้อที่ยังไม่แน่ใจตอนที่เราเพิ่งจะเริ่ม อยากให้นายดูว่าเปลี่ยนใจอยากลองอันไหนบ้างไหม”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้ารับ

 

“นายน่าจะตัดสินใจได้ง่ายกว่าถ้าไม่มีฉัน” เขาพูด และเซบาสเชียนก็พยักหน้าอีก ความรู้สึกกลัวไม่มั่นใจเลือนหายไป ที่ว่ามาฟังดูไม่ผิดนัก เพราะจะว่าไปเซบาสเชียนก็พิสูจน์มาแล้วด้วยตัวเองเมื่อวันก่อนที่ตัดสินใจอยู่คนเดียว

 

“นี่ฉันไม่ได้บังคับนะ” คริสรีบพูดต่อ “นายไม่ต้องเปลี่ยนใจก็ได้ ถ้าไม่อยาก แค่อยากให้รู้ว่านายควรจะลองกลับไปทวนดูใหม่ ปลอกคอนั่น...ดูจะมีผลกับนายมากจริงๆ”

 

เซบาสเชียนบอกไม่ถูกว่านี่เป็นเรื่องดีหรือไม่ดี เขาพยายามจะไม่มองคริสที่เริ่มจะรู้สึกถึงอำนาจของคำพูดตน เขาจูบเซบาสเชียนอีกครั้ง มือกระชับเบาๆเหนือต้นคอ

 

“ถ้ามีอะไรที่มีผลแบบนั้นกับนายอีก ฉันก็อยากจะรู้”

 

เซบาสเชียนลอบยิ้ม แต่ยังหลบตา เขาพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง “โอเค” เขาว่าหลังจากที่นิ่งไปสักพัก มือของคริสที่แตะหลังคอเขาอยู่ผละออก

 

“ให้ฉันกลับไปทำคืนนี้ก็ได้” เขาเสนอ “ที่โรงแรม แล้วค่อยกลับมา"

 

คริสส่ายหน้า “ฉันอยากให้นายคิดให้ดีๆ เซบ โดยไม่มีอะไรมารบกวนใจ” เขาเชยคางเซบาสเชียนขึ้นสบตา “แล้วจะกลับมาอีกเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ถ้าอยาก หรือจะโทรมา แล้วฉันจะไปหาเอง แต่ถ้าให้นายอยู่ต่อตอนนี้ ฉันกลัวว่านายจะรีบทำอะไรไม่คิดน่ะสิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า เขาเข้าใจดีจริงๆ ไม่ได้แม้แต่จะคิดสักนิดว่าที่คริสพูดมานั้นไม่ถูก แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ยังรู้สึกหนาวเหน็บ

 

คริสคงจะรู้ เพราะชายหนุ่มพะเน้าพะนอเขาตั้งแต่ดึงเขาออกจากอ่าง เช็ดตัวให้เขาอย่างอ่อนโยน พรมจูบบนลำคอเปียกชื้นจนเขารู้สึกซาบซ่านไปทั้งตัว คริสกดนิ้วโป้งลงบนรอยรักที่ฝากไว้บนซอกคอ เซบาสเชียนส่งเสียงขู่ แล้วคริสก็ผ่อนแรง

 

“ไม่เอา”  เซบาสเชียนปะทุออกมา เขาคว้าข้อมือคริส ดึงกลับมาที่คอตัวเอง คริสมองเขาอย่างพิจารณา

 

“นายชอบให้ฉันทำรอยไว้จริงๆ” ไม่ใช่คำถาม แต่เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้ารับอยู่ดี “อันตรายไม่เบา” ชายหนุ่มว่าพร้อมแสยะยิ้ม  พอเซบาสเชียนยิ้มตอบ คริสก็ถาม “อยากให้ฉันทำเพิ่มไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าอีกรอบ แล้วจู่ๆคริสก็ดันเขาไปชนผนังอย่างแรงโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว ท้ายทอยโขกกับแผ่นกระเบื้อง เขาตัวสั่น

 

คริสมองเขาอย่างหลงใหล

 

“นายนี่ _ตอบสนองไวเป็นบ้า_ ” เขาพูด เซบาสเชียนแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากเมื่อได้ยินความภูมิใจที่ซ่อนอยู่ในน้ำเสียง 

 

คริสลากปลายนิ้วขึ้นมาตามสีข้างเซบาสเชียนก่อนจะดึงเขาเข้ามาประชิดตัว แขนสองข้างพันรอบตัวเขาไว้แน่นหนา ริมฝีปากแทะเล็มใบหูขณะซุกหน้าอยู่ที่ไหล่เขา 

 

รู้สึกวูบวาบไปหมดกับการที่ถูกกอดทั้งๆที่ร่างกายเปลือยเปล่ามีแค่ผ้าขนหนูผืนเดียวพันไว้ ชายหนุ่มกำลังวิงวอนขอโทษ เซบาสเชียนรู้ได้ อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะกระโจนหาเขาแบบนี้ เขารู้จักคริสดี คริสคงจะท่องบทที่จะพูดไว้ในหัว ทำอยู่นานแค่ไหนแล้วมีแต่พระเจ้าที่รู้ จนสุดท้ายก็หลุดปากออกมาเองอย่างนั้น คริสกำลังจูบลำคอเขา ค่อยๆดันร่างเซบาสเชียนกลับเข้าผนัง ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นซ่านไปทั่วตัวเซบาสเชียนอีกครั้ง

 

เมื่อคริสฝังเขี้ยวลงบนซอกคอเซบาสเชียนเบาๆห่างจากรอยเก่าที่เขาทิ้งไว้เพียงนิดเดียวเท่านั้น เซบาสเชียนครางรับ คริสผละออกห่างแค่พอที่จะกระซิบคำพูดกับผิวเซบาสเชียน

 

“อยากใส่ปลอกคอของนายไหม?” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า ปลายนิ้วคริสเลื่อนไปกดบนรอยช้ำนั้นเบาๆ “ก็ได้ มานี่ ให้ฉันได้จัดการกับนี่ก่อน”

 

เซบาสเชียนปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายพาไปที่ตู้เก็บยา เหลือบมองเงาในกระจกระหว่างที่คริสกำลังงมหาของ รอยฟันของคริสประทับลงอยู่แค่เหนือกระดูกไหปลาร้าเขาอย่างไร้ที่ติ ผิวรอบๆเป็นช้ำเป็นสีไวน์แดงและม่วงเข้ม ถ้าสวมเสื้อยืดธรรมดาๆล่ะก็ ใครๆก็จะต้องมองเห็นอย่างแน่นอน

 

เขาเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสรอยนั้นอีกครั้ง พร้อมๆกับที่คริสหันกลับมา มีหลอดยาฆ่าเชื้ออยู่ในมือ คริสมองดูเขาอย่างกังวล

 

“มันมากไปหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนส่ายหัว

 

“ไม่” เขารู้สึกไม่เหมือนเดิม รู้สึกแข็งแกร่งขึ้นอย่างประหลาด เขายังจำสิ่งที่คริสบอกเขาในห้องครัวได้ ชมว่าเขาสวยแค่ไหน จู่ๆความร้อนก็แล่นวาบอยู่เหนือต้นคอ เขารู้สึกงดงาม คริสปัดมือเซบาสเชียนออกเพื่อจะป้ายครีมลงบนรอยนั้น และเซบาสเชียนก็มองผ่านกระจก

 

ถือเป็นครั้งแรกตั้งแต่ที่ทุกอย่างเริ่มต้น ที่เขาเพิ่งจะรู้ตัวว่ากลายเป็นคนละคน มันไม่ได้รู้สึกแปลกเวลามีคริสอยู่ตรนี้ คอยอธิบายทุกเรื่องให้เขาฟังอย่างละเอียดไม่ขาดไม่เกิน และคอยเข้าใจเขา เขากลัวว่าทุกอย่างจะเปลี่ยนไปไม่เหมือนเดิมเมื่อเขากลับบ้าน กลัวว่าที่มีอยู่ตอนนี้จะหายไป เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่า _ควร_ จะรู้สึกแปลกหรือไม่

 

เขาก้มลงมองใบหน้าคริสที่กำลังแลบลิ้น สำรวจรอยกัดดูร่องรอยฉีกขาดของผิวหนัง 

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้ม และคริสก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมองเขา

 

“มีอะไร?”

 

“รู้หรือเปล่าว่าตัวเองแลบลิ้นเวลาใช้สมาธิ?”

 

คริสขยับปากทำท่าราวกับเพิ่งจะรู้ว่าตัวเองมีลิ้นด้วยซ้ำ ชายหนุ่มค้อนเซบาสเชียนด้วยสายตาเบาๆก่อนจะหันกลับไปสนใจกลับสิ่งที่กำลังทำต่อ

 

“แล้วรู้ตัวบ้างไหมน่ะว่าน้ำลายไหลตอนหลับ” เขาถามกลับ น้ำเสียงแสร้งประชดประชัน เซบาสเชียนหัวเราะขำ ส่วนคริสก็อมยิ้มเมื่อได้ยิน

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกว่าความตึงเครียดในอกหย่อนลงหน่อย

 

“รอให้ยาแห้งก่อนแล้วค่อยใส่ปลอกคอใหม่” คริสพูด มองสำรวจเซบาสเชียน “หนาวไหม? อยากใส่เสื้อผ้าหรือเปล่า?”

 

เซบาสเชียนเบ้ปาก “สกปรกหมดแล้ว”

 

คริสทำหน้าเหมือนเพิ่งจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าเซบาสเชียนไม่ได้หอบข้าวของมาอยู่กับตัว

 

“เอานี่ เดี๋ยวฉันเอาไปซักให้” เขาพูดแล้วเดินออกจากห้องน้ำ แล้วก่อนที่เซบาสเชียนจะได้ทันเดินตามออกไปเขาก็กลับมาพร้อมกับเสื้อยืดและกางเกงร้อยเชือกจากตู้เสื้อผ้าตัวเอง

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกวิงเวียนเล็กๆตอนที่ดึงเสื้อนั้นมาสวม ตัวเสื้อนั้นหลวม ทิ้งตัวหมิ่นเหม่อยู่บนสองบ่า แน่นอนว่าไม่ได้ช่วยปกปิดรอยรักที่ต้นคอเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย ส่วนชายขากางเกงนั้นก็กองอยู่รอบปลายเท้า คริสมองเขาแล้วยิ้ม

 

“อะไรอีกล่ะ?”

 

“น่ารักจัง"

 

เซบาสเชียนยู่หน้า “นายก็ไม่ได้ตัวใหญ่กว่ากัน _มากนักหรอก_ ” 

 

คริสยักไหล่ “ก็ใหญ่พอจะทำให้นายดูน่ารักแล้วกัน"

 

เซบาสเชียนค้อน พยายามแทรกตัวออกไปที่ห้องนอน แต่คริสกันเขาไว้ไม่ให้ไปถึงประตู “เซบาสเชียน” เขาเชยคางเซบาสเชียนขึ้นมองสบตา ปลายนิ้วเลื่อนไปสัมผัสใต้ใบหู ชายหนุ่มดูลนอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน เซบาสเชียนใช้เวลาอยู่ครู่ ก่อนที่จะเข้าใจว่าที่เป็นแบบนี้ก็เพราะเขากำลังใส่เสื้อผ้าของอีกฝ่าย

 

เขาหน้าตาผมเผ้ายุ่งเยิง ตัวช้ำเป็นจ้ำๆ และอยู่ในชุดนอนที่ไซส์ใหญ่เกินไปสามไซส์ แต่สายตาที่คริสมองเขาในตอนนี้ทำให้เขาได้ยินคำนั้นอีกในหัว ซ้ำไปซ้ำมาราวกับแผ่นเสียงตกร่อง

 

_ นายสวยมาก _

 

“ฉันต้องคิดถึงนายแน่ๆ”

 

เซบาสเชียนกระพริบตาปริบๆ “ฮะ?"

 

“ฉันไม่ได้ทำอยากนี้เพราะอยากจะกำจัดนาย ได้บอกไปหรือยังฮะ? คิดว่ายังไม่สินะ ฉันไม่อยากให้นายคิด--ฉันแค่อยาก...” ท่าทางคริสดูเหมือนกำลังพยายามจะหาคำพูดที่เหมาะสม เซบาสเชียนมองช่วงคอที่ขยับเมื่อชายหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลาย “ฉันแค่อยากให้นายแน่ใจ”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า อยากจะบอกคนตรงหน้าเหลือเกินว่าเขาแน่ใจอยู่แล้ว แต่ก็ไม่อยากจะเถียงกับคริส “ฉันรู้” เขาตอบอย่างนุ่มนวล และเสริมเมื่อคริสไม่ได้ตอบว่าอะไร “ฉันแน่ใจกับเรื่องรอยนะ”

 

คริสพยักหน้า “โอเค” ชายหนุ่มพูด ก่อนจะพาเขาเดินกลับไปที่อ่างล่างหน้า เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้งนิดหน่อยเมื่อสะโพกสัมผัสกับเคาน์เตอร์

 

“ตรงไหน?”

 

เซบาสเชียนลังเล ตรงไหนก็ได้ ทุกที่เลย ไม่สำคัญอีกแล้ว ฝ่ามือเขากระตุก อยากจะเอื้อมไปจับลำคอ แต่รู้ดีว่าคริสจะไม่ชอบใจ

 

“ฉัน...ฉันไม่...”

 

คริสตัดบทด้วยการยกเขาขึ้นหนังบนเคาน์เตอร์และดึงกางเกงเขาลงมา ยังไม่ทันจะหลุดพ้นปลายเท้าดีด้วยซ้ำเมื่อตอนที่ก้มตัวลงมากัดที่ต้นขา เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้งโหยง 

 

_“พระเจ้า_ ” คริสผลักเขากลับโดยแรง บั้นเอวกระแทกเข้ากับก๊อกน้ำ เซบาสเชียนตาพร่า และคริสก็คำรามต่ำก่อนจะดันขาเซบาสเชียนขึ้นให้ตัวเองได้ขบฟันลงอย่างถนัดๆ

 

เซบาสเชียนทิ้งตัวพิงกระจก หอบหายใจหนัก มือทั้งสองข้างไขว่คว้าหาที่ยึดก่อนจะวางลงบนผมคริส 

 

รอยกัดรอยถัดมาของคริสนั้นเลื่อนขึ้นมาตามต้นขาอย่างล่อแหลม เซบาสเชียนกำมือแน่น และคริสก็ผละออกทันทีจนเซบาสเชียนคิดไปว่าตัวเองคงจะทำอะไรผิด แต่คริสกลับตีความเพียงว่านั่นเป็นสัญญาณให้เขาขยับไปที่ขาอีกข้าง

 

เซบาสเชียนเงยหน้าทิ้งศีรษะลงกระทบกับกระจกเสียงดังตึง

 

มือแข็งแรงทั้งสองข้างยึดสะโพกเขาไว้แน่น เขาหลับตาลง ได้ยินเสียงคริสก่อนที่เพิ่งจะรู้สึกตัว่าชายหนุ่มผละออกจากต้นขาเขาแล้ว

 

“อยู่อย่างนี้นายไม่เสร็จแน่ๆ” เซบาสเชียนกลืนน้ำลาย และคริสก็จูบใต้สันกรามเขา “ไม่ต้องฝืน ผ่อนคลายลงหน่อย”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าโดยที่ไม่เข้าใจเท่าไหร่นัก ครู่ต่อมา ความร้อนรุ่มชุ่มชื้นก็ห่อหุ่มอยู่รอบส่วนอ่อนไหวที่ไวต่อสัมผัสเหลือเกิน เขาหยุดสั่นไม่ได้ เมื่อก้มหน้าลงมองก็เห็นใบหน้าคริสอยู่ระหว่างขา เขาทิ้งเข่าลงกับไหล่คริส และคริสก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมอง

 

ทุกอย่างมันมากไปหมด และเขาก็ปล่อยออกมาไม่ได้เสียที ดวงตาเริ่มจะแสบ รู้สึกอึดอัดในลำคอ น้ำตานองเต็มใบหน้าในเวลาต่อมา เสียงหลุดรอดออกจากลำคออย่างห้ามไม่ได้เมื่อร่างกายอ่อนยวบ คริสเหลือบตามองมือเซบาสเชียน เขาตัวสั่นระริกส่ายหน้า

 

“ไม่” น้ำเสียงที่พูดนั้นเบาแทบจะไม่ได้ยิน เขายื่นมือไปจับมือคริส

 

“มองฉันสิ” เซบาสเขียนรวบรวมคำพูดออกมาในที่สุด เสียงแตกพร่าเมื่อคริสปล่อยมือหนึ่งจากข้างเอวแล้วเลื่อนไปกุมมือเขาไว้แน่น ดวงตากระพริบกลับมาสำรวจใบหน้าเขา ราวกับมีกระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นอยู่ใต้ผิวเซบาสเชียนที่ทำให้คริสกลืนน้ำลายด้วยความยากลำบาก เขายึดเซบาสเชียนไว้ราวกับกลัวว่าคนตรงหน้าจะแหลกสลาย

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกดวงตาพร่าไปหมด เขาทิ้งตัวพิงกระจกหนักกว่าเดิมเมื่อคริสผละออก ชายหนุ่มจิ๊ปาก ดึงร่างเซบาสเชียนให้นั่งตัวตรงบนเคาน์เตอร์ ใบหน้าบึ้งลงก่อนจะใช้นิ้วโป้งปาดน้ำตาที่เอ่อคลอ

 

“เซบ...” เขาเริ่มประโยค ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนใจ “ฉัน---เดี๋ยวก่อน” เขาบอก ประทับจูบที่แก้มก่อนจะหายเข้าไปในห้องนอน เซบาสเชียนครางเบาๆอย่างน่าสงสาร รู้สึกอับอายกับเสียงที่หลุดออกจากปากตัวเอง แต่คริสก็เดินกลับเข้ามาพร้อมกับปลอกคอของเซบาสในมือ ปลอบประโลมเขาอย่างอบอุ่น

 

เซบาสเชียนเงยหน้าเผยลำคอให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างว่าง่าย

 

“นั่นล่ะ เด็กดีของฉัน” คริสกระซิบเสียงอ่อนโยน รัดสายหนังรอบคอเซบาสเชียน ก่อนจะช่วยเขาสวมกางเกงกลับเข้าไปใหม่ คริสเช็ดใบหน้าเขาอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะถามเสียงนุ่ม “เดินได้ไหม?” เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า และคริสก็จูบขมับเขา 

 

“โอเค มาสิ ให้ฉันได้เอาเสื้อผ้านายไปซักหน่อย”

 

เซบาสเชียนเลื่อนตัวลงจากเคาน์เตอร์อย่างงุ่มง่ามเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะยืนขึ้นบนสองขาและเดินตามไป แต่กลับลังเลเมื่อไปถึงปลายเตียงคริส คริสหยุดเพื่อจะเปลี่ยนกางเกงนอนเป็นกางเกงยีนส์กับเสื้อยืดตัวใหม่ เขาหันกลับมามองพอดีกับตอนที่เซบาสเชียนหยิบสายจูงขึ้นมาจากพื้น เซบาสเชียนมองคริสสลับกับสายในมือ ก่อนจะยื่นมันให้เขาโดยไร้คำพูด

 

“ชู่ว โอเค” คริสรับสายจูงมาคล้องเข้ากับปลอกคอเซบาสเชียน “เดินนะ?”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า และคริสก็กระตุกสายจูงเบาๆ นำเขาไปที่ห้องนั่งเล่น

 

เขารู้สึกมั่นคงขึ้นเมื่อมีสายจูง รู้สึกปลอดภัยกว่าเดิม

 

คริสจับเซบาสเชียนนั่งลงบนโซฟา กวาดสายตามองเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง เซบาสเชียนเกร็งตัวขึ้นเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเช็ดน้ำตาให้

 

“นายยัง....” คริสชะงัก เซบาสเชียนพอจะรู้ว่าชายหนุ่มยังไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะเอ่ยความกังวลออกไปหรือไม่

 

เขาเปลี่ยนมาถาม “ไม่เป็นไรใช่ไหม?” เซบาสเชียนกระพริบตาปริบๆก่อนจะพยักหน้า ตาปรือหลับลงเมื่อคริสประทับจูบบนใบหน้าเขาเบาๆ

 

“เดี๋ยวฉันมา” เขาพูด ก่อนจะหันไปง่วนอยู่กับผ้าที่เอาไปซัก เซบาสเชียนได้แต่รอคอยอย่างอดทน

 

เมื่อคริสกลับมานั่ง เซบาสเชียนก็ซุกตัวเข้าหาเขา หัวหนุนอยู่บนตักคริส คริสส่งเสียงฮัมเบาๆออกมาอย่างพอใจ ก่อนจะสอดนิ้วลูบเส้นผมเซบาสเชียน สัมผัสนั้นช่างผ่อนคลาย ทำเขาให้สงบลงเมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองอยู่ในที่ๆควรอยู่ คริสเปิดทีวี เสียงเบาๆนั้นดังแทนที่ความเงียบในห้อง แต่เขาไม่ได้ใส่ใจว่าอะไรเล่นอยู่บนหน้าจอ

 

บรรยากาศในห้องนั้นเงียบสงบ ปลายนิ้วของคริสแทรกอยู่ในเรือนผมเซบาสเชียน ทั้งคู่ไม่ได้พูดอะไรกัน เซบาสเชียนแค่ฟังเสียงคริสหายใจเท่านั้น

 

มือที่วางอยู่บนผมเขาสั่นเล็กน้อยก่อนจะนิ่งลงเพียงครู่ ตอนนั้นเองที่เซบาสเชียนเพิ่งจะรู้ตัวว่ากำลังใช้จมูกดุนอยู่กับหน้ากางเกงคริส เซบาสเชียนใช้ฟันเกี่ยวซิบกางเกงของคริสไว้แล้วดึงลง ก่อนจะแกะกระดุมออก 

 

เขารู้สึกได้ว่าคริสกำลังมองอยู่ ความอึ้งเงียบของอีกฝ่ายนั้นยิ่งทำให้เขาได้ใจ เซบาสเชียนซุกหน้าเข้าหาอย่างไม่รีรอแล้วคว้ากายของอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาในปาก

 

_ “เซบาสเชียน" _

 

เซบาสเชียนคลานลงไปอยูที่พื้น แทรกตัวเข้าไปนั่งตรงกลางระหว่างเท้าทั้งสองของคริส ในหูแทบไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรอีก ไม่แม้แต่คริสที่อ้าปากพูดกับเขา ชายหนุ่มยังไม่ได้ปลดปล่อยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียวตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนแล้ว และเซบาสเชียนก็อยากจะให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกดี อยากจะเป็นที่ปรารถนาของคริส 

 

คริสลูบหน้าเซบาสเชียน ปาดคราบน้ำตาเหนือแก้ม ก่อนจะครางออกมา

 

“ _Fuck_ นายนี่มัน.....” ดวงตาเขาเบิกกว้าง และเซบาสเชียนก็คลานเข้าชิดตักเท่าที่จะทำได้ ริมฝีปากขยับทำหน้าที่เหนือผิวเนื้อเสียงดังด้วยความกระตือรือร้น

 

เขาอยากให้คริสปล่อยออกมา อยากให้คริสกระแทกเข้ามาในลำคอแรงๆให้เขาไม่ลืมสัมผัสนี้ไปอีกหลายวัน เขาอยากที่จะกลับนิวยอร์กพร้อมๆกับสิ่งที่จะเตือนความทรงจำ เข่าทั้งสองข้างสัมผัสเนื้อไม้แข็งๆเบื้องล่าง เขาลุกขึ้นคุกเข่า กดน้ำหนักลงเข้ากับพื้น โหยหาความเจ็บปวดที่ย้ำรอยช้ำที่มีอยู่แล้วซ้ำอีก

 

คริสสะดุ้งเมื่อเขาเปลี่ยนท่า แล้วปล่อยน้ำรักลงคอเขาโดยทันที เซบาสเชียนปรือตาปิดลงด้วยความเบาใจ ก่อนจะดูดกลืนปลอมประโลมอีกฝ่ายให้ผ่านพ้นคลื่นความสุขสม ก่อนจะคลายริมฝีปากออก แล้วแลบลิ้นเลียทำความสะอาดจนหมดจด

 

เขาได้เสียงคริสหายใจกระตุก และนั่นยิ่งทำให้เขารู้สึกพลุ่งพล่าน เขาไม่กล้าจะขยับออกจากหน้าตักของอีกฝ่าย ก้มหน้านิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้นจนกระทั่งคริสเลื่อนมือมาเชยคางเขาให้ลุกขึ้น

 

คริสไม่เอ่ยอะไรสักคำ เขายังคงหายใจหอบหนัก จ้องหน้าเซบาสเชียนราวกับรอให้เขาเป็นฝ่ายพูดก่อน แต่เขานิ่งเฉย รู้สึกร้อนรุ่มไปทั่วร่างเมื่อมโนภาพถึงสถานการณ์ที่เขาต้องได้รับอนุญาตก่อนจะพูดทุกครั้ง

 

สุดท้ายแล้วคริสก็เอื้อมมือมาลูบแก้มเขา นิ้วโป้งเลื่อนอยู่เหนือริมฝีปากล่าง

 

ชายหนุ่มทำท่าเหมือนอยากจะพูดเรื่องจริงจังบางอย่าง อย่างเช่นบอกกับเซบาสเชียนว่าให้อยู่ที่บอสตันนานเท่าที่เขาจะพอใจ และเซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกถึงความหวังที่ก่อตัวอยู่ในอก แต่คริสกลับทำเพียงยิ้มให้เขา

 

“เยี่ยมมาก"

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้มกริ่ม นั่นก็ไม่เลวเหมือนกัน

 

วันที่เหลือผ่านไปอย่างไม่มีอะไรมากนัก ทั้งคู่สั่งพิซซ่ามาอยู่กับบ้าน เริ่มจากการนั่งดูหนังกันเงียบๆ ไปจบอยู่ด้วยการนอนทาบทับกันอยู่บนโซฟา ริมฝีปากละเลียดกันและกันเชื่องช้าและอบอุ่น พอทั้งสองดูหนังจนหมดเรื่องจะดู จุมพิตถูกแทนที่ด้วยการพูดคุย และวนกลับมาที่เดิมอีกครั้ง เวลาเกือบจะเที่ยงคืนแล้วตอนที่คริสเพิ่งจะนึกถึงห้องที่โรงแรมเซบาสเชียนขึ้นได้

 

“นายควรจะกลับได้แล้วล่ะ” เขาพูดอย่างนิ่มนวล และเซบาสเชียนก็พยายามไม่แสดงสีหน้าอะไรออกมา

 

“ก่อนที่จะกลายร่างกลับไปเป็นฟักทองสินะ” เขาพูดติดตลก และคริสก็ยิ้มตอบ

 

คริสช่วยเขาถอดชุดเปลี่ยนกลับไปใส่เสื้อผ้าตัวเอง เมื่อเสื้อผ้าพ้นร่างแล้ว เซบาสเชียนก็ยิ้มกับรอยช้ำเป็นรูปนิ้วมือที่สะโพก และจุดม่วงช้ำที่กระจายไปทั่วต้นขาด้านใน คริสหันมาเห็นเขาจ้องรอยพวกนั้นตอนที่กำลังช่วยเขาสวมกางเกงยีนส์พอดี

 

“ถ้ารอยพวกนี้จางหมดเมื่อไหร่ก็โทรหาฉันแล้วกัน” เขาพูดพลางจัดเสื้อเชิ้ตของเซบาสเชียนให้เขาที่ “แล้วฉันจะไปทำเพิ่มให้ใหม่”

 

เซบาสเชียนระบายลมหายใจเสียงดังอย่างโล่งอก และคริสก็ทำหน้าเหมือนอยากจะขอโทษ มือลูบคอเสื้อเขาอย่างใจลอย “ตรงนี้ด้วย” เขาเสริม พยักหน้าไปทางรอยรักบนลำคอ “คงจะสักพัก แต่ไม่นานเกินไปหรอก"

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้ารับด้วยรอยยิ้ม และคริสก็ขยับวุ่นวายอยู่กับเสื้อเขา “เดี๋ยวฉัน...เอาผ้าพันคอมาให้นะ” เขาพูดหลังจากเงียบไปครู่ และเซบาสเชียนก็อดหัวเราะเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดนั้นไม่ได้

 

“นายมีผ้าพันคอด้วยหรอ?”

 

“ฉันอยู่บอสตันนะ” คริสพูดเคืองๆ ก่อนจะเดินไปที่ตู้เสื้อโค้ท แล้วกลับมาพร้อมกับผ้าพันคอสีดำเรียบๆที่ชายหนุ่มจับพันรอคอเซบาสเชียน เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกอุ่น ไปทั้งตัว

 

“เอาล่ะ น่าจะบังปลอกคอได้ด้วยเหมือนกัน”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกใจพองฟูเมื่อคิดว่าจะได้ใส่ปลอกคอในที่สาธารณะ แม้ว่าจะไม่มีใครเห็นก็เถอะ 

 

คริสเตือนราวกับอ่านใจเขาได้

 

“ระวังหน่อยถ้ากะจะใส่ออกไปข้างนอก เอาแค่ตอนที่...” ชายหนุ่มจะคิดหากฎเกณฑ์อะไรออกมาไม่ออก ทำได้แต่บอก “ระวังๆก็แล้วกัน"

 

“ไม่รู้สิ” เซบาสเชียนพูดอย่างครุ่นคิด “ฉันว่ามันเข้ากับลุคฉันไม่มีที่ติ”

 

คริสกลอกตา ยีผมเซบาสเชียนจนยุ่งเหยิงอย่างอ่อนใจขณะที่พาเขาไปส่งหน้าประตู

 

“พรุ่งนี้เช้าไม่ต้องมาหาฉันก็ได้ถ้าไม่อยาก” เขาพูดก่อนจะเปิดประตู “ฉันอยากให้นายมา แต่ถ้าจะไม่ล่ะก็ ถึงบ้านแล้วบอกด้วย”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า และคริสเสริม “บอกฉันด้วย เมื่อไหร่ที่นายต้องการฉัน”

 

เขาพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง และคริสก็ปิดประตูลง

 

เซบาสเชียนเดินไปประมาณสองช่วงตึก ก่อนจะเรียกแท็กซี่ เมื่อมาถึงที่โรงแรมแล้ว เขาก็นั่งอยู่ท่ามกลางความเงียบรู้สึกเวลาผ่านไปนานกว่าความเป็นจริง “โง่จริง” เขาพูดกับตัวเอง ก่อนจะหลับไปในชุดเดิม

 

คริสพาเขาไปส่งที่สถานีรถไฟเช้าวันต่อมา ชายหนุ่มบอกให้เขาเก็บปลอกคอลงกระเป๋า แต่ผ้าพันคอที่พาดอยู่เหนือไหล่นั้นเกือบจะทำหน้าที่แทนปลอกคอได้ 

 

“บอกให้ฉันรู้ด้วยล่ะ” คริสพูดกับเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจังตอนที่ช่วยเขายกกระเป๋าลงจากรถ

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้าโดยไร้คำพูด และคริสก็ดึงเขาเข้ามากอด

 

เซบาสเชียนทนได้อยู่ประมาณชั่วโมงเดียวบนรถไฟ ก่อนที่ลำคอจะรู้สึกตีบตัน เขามองออกนอกหน้าต่าง พยายามจะซ่อนใบหน้าที่เปื้อนน้ำตา รู้สึกขอบคุณที่ไม่มีใครจำเขาได้หรือเข้ามาทัก

 

เขาส่งข้อความหาคริสเมื่อถึงบ้าน และคริสก็ตอบกลับมาโดยทันที

 

_ รู้สึกเป็นไงบ้าง? _

 

เซบาสเชียนถอนหายใจ เขารู้สึกทั้งเครียด เหงา และเหนื่อย 

 

_ไม่ดีเท่าไหร่_ เขาส่งกลับ หยุดคิดอยู่ครู่ก่อนจะยอมรับ: _เหนื่อย เครียดนิดหน่อย_ เขาไม่อยากเพิ่มลงไปว่าเหงา ไม่อยากจะให้ตัวเองฟังดูงอแง

 

มือถือเขาดังขึ้นเพียงไม่กี่วินาทีหลังจากที่กดส่ง _เอาปลอกคอมาใส่สิ_

 

เซบาสเชียนดึงปลอกคอออกจากกระเป๋าเดินทาง หยิบมันขึ้นมาร้อยรอบคอ ความรู้สึกโล่งใจแล่นไปทั่วร่างอย่างที่คาดไม่ถึง เขาทิ้งตัวลงบนโซฟา นิ่งอยู่สักครู่ก่อนจะส่งข้อความกลับไป _ขอบคุณ_

 

คริสคงจะไม่ได้ละมือจากมือถือไปไหนแน่ๆ _อยากได้อะไรอีกไหม?_

 

เซบาสเชียนคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แต่ตอนนนี้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นมากว่าที่คิดไว้ ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเป็นเพราะปลอกคอหรือเพราะรู้ว่าคริสจะกลับมาหาเมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่ร่องรอยบนตัวเขาจางหาย _ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว_

 

ข้อความต่อมาใช้เวลาสักพักก่อนจะมาถึง _ดีแล้ว บอกฉันละกันถ้ามีอะไร นายจะถอดออกเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ที่อยาก_

 

เซบาสเชียนยิ้ม รู้สึกดีขึ้นนิดหน่อย _ครับ นายท่าน_

เซบาสเชียนไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าตัวเองหวังอะไรอยู่ แต่สิ่งที่คริสทำอยู่ตอนนี้เพื่อช่วยเขานั้นไม่เคยจำกัดอยู่เพียงแค่เรื่องเซ็กส์ นั่นทำให้เขานึกย้อนกลับไปถึงเหตุผลว่าทั้งคู่เริ่มทำอย่างนี้ทำไม ก่อนที่เซบาสเชียนจะรู้ตัวว่าสิ่งที่ทำกันอยู่คืออะไรเสียอีก ไม่ว่าจะการบอกให้แต่งตัวแบบไหน ให้กินอะไรเมื่อไหร่ สิ่งที่เกี่ยวข้องกับเซ็กส์มากที่สุดที่คริสให้เขาทำคือให้ส่งรูปรอยรักบนซอกคอให้อีกฝ่ายทุกเช้า เซบาสเชียนไม่ได้รู้สึกว่ามันจางลงแต่อย่างไร แต่คริสมักจะพูดถึงสีที่ค่อยๆจางลง

 

ไม่กี่วันต่อมา เซบาสเชียนก็เริ่มจะงุ่นง่าน เขาเองก็ไม่แน่ด้วยซ้ำว่าทำไม แต่เวลาที่ไม่มีคริสอยู่ใกล้ๆนั้นเวลาช่างผ่านไปเชื่องช้า และอารมณ์เขาก็ปะทุขึ้นได้ง่ายดาย เขาใจร้อนผิดปกติและถูกเร้าได้โดยง่าย และยิ่งยากที่จะทำเป็นไม่สนใจความต้องการที่มี

 

ท้ายที่สุด เขาก็รวบรวมความกล้าเมสเสจหาคริส _ฉันอยากนอนกับใครสักคน_

 

เขางุ่นง่านที่คริสตอบช้าเหลือเกิน ราวกับว่าตั้งใจจะพุ่งไปหาคู่นอนด้วยทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายอนุญาต

 

_ถ้าอยากก็ทำ_  คำตอบยิ่งทำให้เซบาสเชียนหงุดหงิด ระคายใจจนไม่อยากจะทำอะไรอีก

 

เขาไม่ได้ตอบเมสเสจเลยในสองวันต่อมา

 

พอเข้าวันที่สาม คริสก็ส่งข้อความหาเขา

 

_ อยู่ที่ไหน? ต้องการฉันหรือเปล่า? _

 

เซบาสเชียนเบ้หน้าใส่เมสเสจนั้น เหลือบมองจานเปล่าที่เพิ่งวางลงในอ่าง ครุ่นคิดว่าควรจะเริ่มบทสนทนาในประเด็นนี้ตอนนี้ดีหรือเปล่า เขาลังเลนิดหน่อย ก่อนจะตัดสินใจถ่ายรูปรอยที่คอ แม้จะจางไปบ้างแต่ก็ยังไม่หายไปเสียหมด เขายังต้องใส่ผ้าพันคอหรือสวมเสื้อคอปกเวลาออกไปข้างนอก

 

เขาจ้องรูปภาพที่ค้างอยู่บนหน้าจอสักพักพยายามคิดหาคำพูด เขาต้องการคริสจริงๆนั่นแหละ อยากจะให้คริสมาอยู่ตรงนี้ แต่เห็นร่องรอยนั้นยังไม่จางไปจากผิวหนังดี เพราะฉะนั้นพูดไปก็เท่านั้น เขาถอนหายใจก่อนจะส่งรูปไปพร้อมแคปชั่นง่ายๆว่า _ไม่ได้_

 

แต่เซบาสเชียนก็ต้องประหลาดใจเมื่อคริสตอบกลับด้วยการโทรหาเขา “เป็นอะไรไปอีก?” เขาพูดเมื่อเซบาสเชียนรับโทรศัพท์ ปกติแล้วคริสไม่ใช่คนที่จะไม่สนใจมารยาททางโทรศัพท์ไปดื้อๆอย่างนี้ เลยรู้ได้ว่าชายหนุ่มคงจะต้องกำลังหัวเสียมากจริงๆ เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกมีชัยเป็นเด็กๆ

 

“ไม่เป็นไรนี่"

 

คริสทำน้ำเสียงราวกับไม่เชื่อ “นายไม่พูดอะไรกับฉันมาสองวันแล้ว ไม่แม้แต่จะส่งรูปมาให้ ฉันทำอะไรผิดไปหรือเปล่า?"

 

เซบาสเชียนเงียบสนิท จากที่รู้สึกว่าตัวเองเป็นผู้ชนะกลับรู้สึกเหมือนคนโง่ภายในเวลาอันสั้น “เปล่า”

 

“อยากให้ฉันไปหาไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนกดรอยช้ำ ไม่เจ็บมากเท่าที่เคยแล้ว “มาไม่ได้นี่”

 

“มาได้ถ้าอยากให้มา”

 

เซบาสเชียนชะงัก เขาไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนว่าเรื่องมันจะง่ายแค่นี้

 

“ฉันไม่เป็นไร” เขาย้ำในที่สุด ความรู้สึกผิดหนักอยู่บ่นบ่าสองข้างจากการที่ทำให้คริสเป็นห่วง “ฉัน...ฉันขอโทษ ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว”

 

ทั้งคู่คุยกันต่อสักพักขณะที่เซบาสเชียนล้างจานไปด้วย ยิ่งคุยเรื่องสัพเพเหระมากเท่าไหร่เซบาสเชียนยิ่งรู้สึกว่าตนกำลังทำตัวงี่เง่ามากเท่านั้น เขาโยนผ้าเช็ด จานลงอ่างก่อนจะหลุดปาก “ฉันยังไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลย"

 

คริสฟังดูงุนงง “ทำ -- อะไร?”

 

เซบาสเชียนห่อไหล่ด้วยความขัดเขิน รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นเด็กเล็กๆที่พูดเรื่องแค่นี้ไม่ได้โดยไม่รู้สึกอะไร ไม่น่าเริ่มเรื่องนี้เสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

“ช่วยตัวเอง เอากับคนอื่น ฉันยังไม่ได้..” เขากลืนน้ำลาย เดินงุ่นง่านอยู่ในห้องรับแขก “ยังไม่ได้ปล่อยออกมาสักครั้งตั้งแค่ครั้งสุดท้ายที่นายให้เสร็จ"

 

“อ้อ” คริสว่าเสียงเบา “แต่ฉัน..ฉันอนุญาตแล้วนี่?” ชายหนุ่มพูดราวกับไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะมีท่าทีแบบไหนกับเรื่องนี้ เซบาสเชียนถอนหายใจ ทั้งรู้สึกผิดและผิดหวัง

 

_นายไม่ได้บอกสักหน่อย_ เซบาสเชียนอยากจะพูดอย่างนั้น แต่สิ่งที่ออกจากปากมีเพียงแค่ “ก็ไม่อยากทำแบบนั้น”

 

เขาได้ยินเพียงความเงียบจากปลายสาย เกือบจะถามคริสแล้วว่ายังอยู่ไหมเมื่อได้ยินคริสพูด “แล้วตอนนี้อยากไหม?”

 

เซบาสเชียนกระพริบตา ทรุดตัวลงกับโซฟา “ตอนนี้เลยน่ะนะ?”

 

คริสตอบอย่างรวดเร็วจนเกือบจะพูดทับเซาสเชียน “เว้นเสียแต่ว่านายจะไม่อยาก หรือคิดว่ามันประหลาด"

 

_อ้อ_ “ไม่เลย เอ่อ...ตอนนี้..ก็ได้”

 

“โอเค” คริสพูดพลางถอนหายใจ และเซบาสเชียนก็ยิ้มเมื่อเพิ่งจะเข้าใจว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังกังวล

 

“เล่นกับตัวเองให้ฉันสิ"

 

เซบาสเชียนเลื่อนมือเข้าไปในกางเกงตอนที่สมองจะทันสั่งการเสียอีก เขาส่งเสียงออกมาเบาๆ และคริสก็เอ่ยเสียงนุ่ม “ค่อยๆช้าๆ โอเคไหม?” มีเพียงความเงียบอยู่ชั่วขณะเมื่อเซบาสเชียนหล่นลงไปในห้วงปราถนา ก่อนที่เขาจะได้ยินเสียงคริสอยู่ในหู “บอกฉันสิว่ากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่”

 

เซบาสเชียนรู้สึกซ่านอยู่ในอก เขาปล่อยให้ความคิดหลุดออกจากปากก่อนที่จะได้ทันเรียบเรียงเสียอีก

 

“ใช้กุญแจมือ ล่ามฉันไว้กับเตียงแล้วเอาฉันแรงๆ อย่าให้ฉันเสร็จจนกว่า -“ พายุอารมณ์ระลอกแรกพัดผ่านร่างจนคำพูดเขาสะดุด

 

“จนกว่าจะอะไร เซบาสเชียน ว่าต่อสิ”

 

เซบาสเชียนคราง “จนกว่านายจะปล่อยออกมาก่อน บน...บนหลังฉัน” ภาพในหัวพาสะโพกเขากระตุกไปข้างหน้า เขาพยายามจะถอดกางเกงออกโดยไม่ใช้มือช่วยอย่างไร้ผล “ทำให้ฉันเป็นของนาย แล้วพาฉันไปเดินโชว์ข้างนอก ใส่แค่สายจูงเท่านั้น ให้...ให้ทุกคนได้เห็น"

 

“เป็นเด็กดีอะไรอย่างนี้” คริสชมเมื่อเซบาสเชียนพูดอะไรไม่ออกอีก เสียงของอีกฝ่ายนั้นพร่าเล็กน้อย “แล้วยังไงอีก?”

 

“อยากให้นายเอาฉันในที่สาธารณะ อยาก...” เขาตาลอยเล็กน้อย บังคับตัวเล็กหายใจเข้าคุมสติ “อยากให้ทุกคนเห็นว่านายเป็นเจ้าของฉัน"

 

“ _พระเจ้า_ ” คริสพูดอยากปลายสายเสียงแหบแห้ง

 

เซบาสเชียนเริ่มจะไม่สนแล้วว่าตัวเองกำลังพูดอะไร เขาได้ยินเพียงแค่เสียงหายใจสะดุดของคริสที่ดังมาจากอีกฝั่ง “ล่ามเท้าฉันไว้กับเตียง แล้วล็อกข้อมือฉันไว้” เขาพึมพำ คำพูดที่มีท่วมท้นจนลิ้นพันกัน “ขยับไม่ได้ สอดไวเบรเตอร์ไว้ในตัวฉันระหว่างที่นายเอากับปาก"

 

“Jesus _Christ_ ” คริสส่งเสียงเบาๆเปี่ยมไปด้วยอารมณ์อยู่ในลำคอ แต่เซบาสเชียนที่รู้สึกสะท้านด้วยอารมณ์รุนแรงไปทั้งร่างนั้นไม่ทันจะได้ยินเสียงเล็กๆอันแสนหวานที่อีกฝ่ายหลุดออกมาเมื่อเสร็จสม

 

เซบาสเชียนตัวสั่นเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ “คริส” เขาอ้อนวอนเสียงแหลมเล็ก “ฉันอยากจะ...ได้โปรด..”

 

คริสคราง น้ำเสียงฟังดูสุขสม และเซบาสเชียนก็รู้สึกหัวหมุน เขาเพิ่งทำให้ชายหนุ่มถึงที่โดยปราศจากสัมผัส ไม่ได้แม้แต่จะอยู่ด้วยกันด้วยซ้ำ แต่ก็เป็นเพราะเขา

 

“ปล่อยออกมาให้ฉัน”

 

ร่างเซบาสเชียนพุ่งไปข้างหน้าขณะที่ปลดปล่อยออกมาเต็มมือ เพิ่งจะรู้สึกตอนนี้เองว่าถอดกางเกงไม่สำเร็จเสียด้วยซ้ำ เขาเงียบเฉยไม่พูดอะไร แต่คริสรู้

 

“เด็กดี เซบาสเชียน” ชายหนุ่มพูดอย่างอ่อนโยน รอให้เซบาสเชียนค่อยๆกลับลงมาอย่างอดทน “กลับไปทวนลิสต์ให้ฉันแล้วหรือยัง?” 

 

เซบาสเชียนส่ายหน้า ก่อนจะรู้สึกตัวคริสมองไม่เห็น “ยัง"

 

“คืนนี้ไปดูซะ” เขาพูดเสียงจริงจัง “นายเกือบจะหายทั้งตัวแล้ว”

 

“ครับ นายท่าน” เขานึกถึงครั้งแรกขึ้นมาได้ ก่อนจะถามด้วยความลังเล “อนุญาตให้..เสร็จได้ไหม? ตอนที่..ตอนที่ดูลิสต์ถ้า...”

 

เซบาสเชียนใช้เวลานานกว่าคำพูดจะหลุดออกจากปาก และคริสก็ขัดขึ้นมาด้วยเสียงฮัมเบาๆอย่างพอใจ “ได้อยู่แล้วสิ” ความเงียบขั้นกลางอยู่ชั่วขณะ “สวมปลอกคออยู่หรือเปล่า?”

 

“เปล่า”

 

“ไปล้างตัวซะ แล้วหยิบมาใส่ ตรวจดูเช็คลิสต์ แล้วฉันจะไปหาอีกไม่นาน”

 

เซบาสเชียนพยักหน้า “โอเค"

 

หลังจากวางหูแล้ว เซบาสเชียนก็เดินไปอาบน้ำล้างตัวออก ก่อนจะเขาห้องไปหยิบปลอกคอขึ้นมาสวม เกือบจะลืมเอาเสื้อผ้าที่เหลือมาใส่ 

 

เมื่อได้นั่งลงหน้าคอมพิวเตอร์จริงๆเข้าแล้วเขาก็รู้สึกเกร็งขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น เขานั่งมองเคอร์เซอร์กระพริบอยู่นานก่อนจะปิดหน้าต่าง ก่อนจะยืดยาดหาปากกาและสมุดโน้ตขึ้นมา

 

เขาเปิดแลปทอปอีกครั้ง ใช้เวลาสักพักเปิดหาเช็คลิสต์อันเดิมที่เคยอ่าน เขานั่งมองหัวเรื่องอย่างทำอะไรไม่ถูกอยู่สักพัก กลัวว่าตัวเองจะขอมากไป กลัวว่าตัวเองจะทำให้คริสตื่นเตลิดไปด้วย คริสดูจะชอบสิ่งที่เขาพูดไปผ่านโทรศัพท์ นั่นไม่เหมือนกัน เขาเข้าใจว่าตอนนั้นอีกฝ่ายคงจะหลุดไปในห้วงอารมณ์ แต่ถ้าเขียนเป็นลิสต์ลงในกระดาษล่ะ คริสจะว่ายังไงนะ?

 

เขารู้ตัวดีว่ากำลังงี่เง่าอีกแล้ว เวลาที่เซบาสเชียนอยากได้อะไร คริสไม่เคยลังเลใดๆเลยที่จะมอบให้เขา แต่ถ้าหากเขาล้ำเส้นคริสขึ้นมาล่ะ? เซบาสเชียนสงสัยเหมือนกันว่าคริสกับแฟนสาวคนนั้นที่สนใจเรื่องอะไรๆแบบนี้เหมือนกันไปถึงขั้นไหนกันแล้ว

 

ช่างเป็นความคิดที่โง่อะไรอย่างนี้

 

เซบาสเชียนสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อได้ยินเสียงโทรศัพท์ดัง เขาเช็คดูก็เห็นข้อความจากคริส _อย่าลืมไปทวนเช็คลิสต์ล่ะ เซบ ไม่ต้องกลัวถ้ายังไม่แน่ใจกับอะไรบางอย่าง ถ้าลองแล้วไม่ชอบขึ้นมาเราไม่ต้องทำกันก็ได้_

 

เขามองตัวหนังสือนั้นอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง คริสรู้ดีจนเขาอยากจะเดินไปดูที่หน้าต่างว่าชายหนุ่มยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นไหม เขายิ้ม ไหล่ที่ตึงเครียดคลายลง _โอเค_

 

คราวนี้เขาจดหลายข้อลงกระดาษ สงสัยใคร่รู้ไปเกือบจะเสียทุกอย่าง เขาไม่เคยจินตนาการว่าตัวเองถูกตีด้วยแปรงหวีผมมาก่อน แต่ตอนนี้แค่คิด เบื้องล่างก็รู้สึกร้อนรุ่ม เขาเขียนมันลงไปตามด้วย _เครื่องผูกมัด(ล็อก)_ และ _เครื่องแขวน(เชือก)_

 

เขายังจำได้ตอนที่ได้ทำลิสต์ครั้งแรก มองดูข้อความตรงหน้าด้วยท่าทีตื่นกลัว แต่มาตอนนี้ ขนาดยังเขียนไม่ถึงครึ่งหนึ่งของลิสต์เขาก็นั่งไม่เป็นสุข เขานึกถึงตอนที่คริสใช้สายจูงพาเขาคลานตามหลัง ยังจำได้ว่าตัวเองรู้สึกดีที่มีคนคอยห่วงคอยดูแล เขาเขียนข้อนั้นลงไปด้วย

 

คราวนี้พอเลื่อนผ่านหมวดของเล่น เขาก็จดโน้ตลงไปหลายข้อด้วยความสนใจ เขาไม่ต้องทวนลิสต์เป็นครั้งที่สองก่อนจะขยับเสียดสีร่างกายกับเก้าอี้ เขาปลดปล่อยท่อนล่างออกมา แหงนหน้าไปข้างหลังจนปลอกคอรัดแน่นอยู่รอบคอ สายหนังกดลึกลงไปบนผิวเหนือหลอดลม

 

เขาคิดถึงเรื่องที่พูดให้คริสฟังบนโทรศัพท์ รู้ดีว่าไม่มีทางทำอะไรได้ในที่ๆสายตาของคนภายนอกมองเห็น แม้จะคบกันอย่างเปิดเผย แต่เรื่องพรรณ์นี้ก็ไม่มีใครอยากให้หลุดไปถึงข้างนอก

 

แต่เขาก็ไม่สน เขายังอยากจะทำอย่างนั้นอยู่ดี ถึงแม้ว่าคริสจะให้เขาไม่ได้ แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็ขอแค่ให้ได้คิดถึง ภาพคริสที่ใช้สายจูงลากเขาไปตามฟุตบาธเหมือนหมา ร่างเปลือยเปล่าประทับด้วยรอยกัดและรอยช้ำไปทั่วร่าง แผ่นหลังเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยคราบน้ำกาม เขารู้สึกน่ารังเกียจที่อยากได้อะไรแบบนี้ แต่ก็นึกถึงเสียงของคริสที่หลุดออกมาให้เขาได้ยินในโทรศัพท์

 

เขาคราง ดวงตาหรี่ปรือ ขณะที่ปลดปล่อยเสร็จสมไปตามอารมณ์นั้นเขาก็นึกถึงครั้งแรกขึ้นมา ตอนที่เขางอตัวอยู่ในห้องน้ำในห้องแต่งตัวของตัวเองในชุดสูทยับย่น ได้ยินเสียงคริสสะท้อนอยู่ในหัว _เด็กดี_

 

ก่อนที่จะได้คิดอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น เขาก็เช็ดมือกับหน้าท้อง มันโสโครก แต่ก็เพอร์เฟคท์ อารมณ์รุ่มร้อนแล่นผ่านไขสันหลัง คืนนั้นเขาหลับไปทั้งๆปลอกคอ เช้าวันต่อมาเขาก็หยิบมันขึ้นมาสวมอีกหลังจากอาบน้ำเสร็จ

 

เขาเองก็ไม่ได้มีธุระอะไรที่ไหนอยู่แล้ว


End file.
